The Forgotten
by LionheartedWritings
Summary: On a mission in the Emerald Forest, Team RWBY finds an oddly pristine coffin after a battle with the Grimm reveals its burial site. Meanwhile, Team JNPR discovers a mound of ashes with a strangely engraved tombstone in the Forever Fall. It is time Remnant learns the history of its forgotten age. (RWBY/Bloodborne/Dark Souls)
1. Graves of the Forgotten

A/N: Please note that this is my very first fanfiction. I'm not sure where I stand as a writer (I wouldn't even call it a hobby of mine), but I felt inspired after reading many of the Bloodborne x RWBY crossovers on this site. I'm still waiting patiently for 'The Longest Hunt' by NaughtFiction to update! This story is something that has been brewing in my mind for awhile and if anyone is genuinely interested in my work, then it'll motivate me to continue! Of course, I would welcome criticism (and please let it be objective) and even suggestions as to where I should take the story or certain aspects you suggest I include.

Thanks, and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Graves of the Forgotten

It was like any other mission for Team RWBY. They were sent to clear out some Grimm from part of the Emerald Forest and come back to Beacon. It was pretty much training, even though they were insisted to call it a mission — nothing out of the ordinary. That was until one of Weiss' glyphs left behind a crater in the ground. The rest of the team stared at their white-haired companion.

"Were you always able to make them that strong?" Blake asked cooly, but Weiss knew what she was actually saying. _Why haven't you ever done that before when we needed it?_

"No," she admitted, slightly annoyed. If she says yes — which was a lie — then her team would have a problem with that for obvious reasons. But the opposite meant that her glyphs aren't normally as strong as what was seen before them. "This is strange."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Ruby asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"No," Weiss sighed out heavily.

"Oh, whatever. So same old news then, who cares? We're doing great!" Yang cheered as she jumped down into the crater. Instead of the dull sound of feet hitting dirt, the rest of the team a sharp tang of metal followed by a small groan of pain.

"Yang, are you okay?!" Ruby called out to her sister as she peered down into the crater.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The yellow-haired brawler assured lazily, getting up and finally getting a good view of what she landed on. And to her and the rest of the team's surprise, it was a coffin. However, it was made of iron and bound in chains. The most bizarre feature was how oddly clean it was. Something like this that was clearly deep underground before they revealed it should be stained by the dirt and have indications of wear from rust. Yet the coffin was absolutely pristine, as if it had never seen a day outside.

"I—" Yang hesitated to continue her sentence, biting her lip as she looked up at her teammates.

"What's up?" Ruby asked curiously, unlike Weiss and Blake who already had an inkling of what she was going to say.

"Can we open it?"

"No," the rest of the team said in unison.

"Oh, c'mon! You too, sis'?" Yang huffed. She expected this response from Weiss and Blake, but from her own sister? The betrayal!

"Yang," Ruby began uncertainly. "That's — I don't know — disrespectful, don't you think?"

"This totally isn't normal! Look how deep this is! This thing," she bent down and hit it with her knuckle, the sound reverberating in the silence of the forest. "It's got to be magic or something!"

"We're not going to disturb someone's remains!" Weiss called to Yang.

"What if this was a crime?" Blake said in her usual calm tone. "Yang's right. No one is buried in the Emerald Forest. A murderer could have hid the body of his victim here." Still, if that was the case, it is strange that the criminal would go out of his way to bury the body in this metal coffin and bind it shut with chains. Her words sank in with the rest of the team at the sudden realization. One could almost hear the glass shattering in their minds.

"Then...Then I guess we should investigate, right?" Yang broke the silence with the same suggestion, although for an entirely different reason now.

They all looked to Ruby. Even though they were unconventional to say the least, they still respected their young leader's decisions. Ruby felt her heart rate speed up. What did they get themselves into? She wished that they didn't find it at all so they could continue their lives without another problem haunting them. Still, now that they found this coffin, she couldn't very well ignore it. What if it really was a crime?

She opened her mouth to say something before stopping. If this is a crime scene and they decided to open the coffin, wouldn't that be interfering with the crime scene?

"Maybe we should bring this up to the Headmaster?" Ruby finally suggested. It seemed like the safest bet. They had already gotten themselves in enough trouble. They probably shouldn't involve themselves in more.

Little did they know that Ozpin was watching the entire time. After all, he would not very well send the young huntsman and huntresses in training if he could not keep an eye on them for their safety. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow as he took a sip out of his ever-present mug. He had a similar thought as Blake, but that begged the question: Why is it so pristine? There is no available technology or type of metal that could withstand having been buried for that deep and that long, as there was no evidence of it having been buried recently. At the very least, it should have smears of dirt and the like. Despite the information he could gather at the moment, the coffin still appeared to be archaic — from an age long gone. Ozpin was a very knowledgeable man, but perhaps Oobleck would have more insight here. In the meantime, he continued to observe.

* * *

He had killed his mentor. At first, when Gehrman proposed to end the Good Hunter's life, he had felt anger. How dare he ask him of that? After everything he had discovered, he couldn't just walk away only for the Nightmare to continue once again.

However, after he ended his mentor's life, pulling the Blade of Mercy — a weapon left behind by another old hunter who he respected greatly — out of the First Hunter's body and killing the Great One that followed, he felt pity. Gehrman lived far too long of a life, watching over the Hunter's Dream as a slave to the Moon Presence. The First Hunter, who was forced to watch his successors in the Hunt go out to fight the never-ending Nightmare. He understood why Gehrman requested that of him. It was truly mercy. He did not wish for his burden to fall. He remembered all those nights his mentor had cried in his sleep, how he called out for help in the Dream where only the Good Hunter and the Doll resided.

He bent down and picked up the First Hunter's weapon; a masterpiece that defined the entire array of weapons crafted at the workshop. Its blade is forged with siderite, said to have fallen from the heavens.

Gehrman surely saw the hunt as a dirge of farewell, wishing only that his prey might rest in peace, never again to awaken to another harrowing nightmare.

"My condolences," the Good Hunter uttered, feeling guilty he even felt a semblance of ill intent for his mentor. After all, he knew Gehrman never had any for him.

The sounds of loud cracks entered his ears as he looked up to see the Dream collapsing around him. What would happen to him now? There were hunters before him who existed in the world who no longer Dream, like Eileen and Djura. However, he was not like them. He killed the Moon Presence that hosted the damnable Dream to end the cycle. The Good Hunter shook his head, finding that pondering the near future — if there was one for him — to be useless.

He looked down to his mentor's weapon and detached its long handle and folded it before putting it on his back, holding the now curved sword in his right hand, having stashed the Blade of Mercy on his belt. The Hunter's sharp gaze peered upon the beautiful field of flowers he stood in as it too began to fall apart into the unknown. For the first time since he began his work as a Hunter, he allowed himself to relax. He chuckled as he realized he was going to repeat Gehrman's last words.

"The Night and the Dream were long."

The rest of the Dream collapsed and everything he knew faded to black. Even now, when he did not know if he still existed in this world — or if the world did either — he could still hear an echo of the Doll's words.

 _Farewell, Good Hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world._

* * *

The Hunter's senses began to return to him except for his vision it seemed. Everything was as black as his most recent memory of the Dream falling apart. He heard a sharp knocking on what sounded like metal. He attempted to shift his body, only to find his space to be extremely limited. The Hunter quickly realized where he was. He was in one of Yharnam's numerous coffins. Was he believed to have fallen to the beasthood? He clearly had his wits about him. Perhaps he truly died, but the Great Ones were compassionate enough to give him a second chance at life.

There he went speculating again. The Hunter sighed. _Just let me out of this blasted thing_. The Great Ones themselves must have heard his request, because when he reached out to touch the surface in front of him, the face of the coffin actually blasted itself off.

* * *

When the coffin bursted open, breaking free from the iron chains that bound it, Yang jumped and returned to her companions' side. They all kept silent with their weapons ready as they eyed the coffin warily.

To their horror, a man slowly sat up from inside the coffin, holding onto a withered tricorne on his head. His face was covered by a dark grey bandana that matched the color scheme of the rest of his strange attire. The man before them showed no skin whatsoever except for his eyes.

Those eyes did not help ease the foreboding atmosphere and the tenseness that formed within each of Team RWBY's members. The man took care to take in his surroundings before finally, his eyes met theirs. His gaze immediately sent chills down their spines. The man's eyes were a crimson red and sharp, as if it could cut the very air between them. Even though they were the ones looking down at him, those piercing eyes made them feel so small. It was obvious what this was. He was the predator and they were naught but mere prey.

Ruby gulped. "V—Vampire," she whispered with certainty. Her team, particularly Weiss, wanted to disagree with her but were also at a loss for words. A man rises from a coffin with strangely red eyes. Maybe they needed cloves of garlic and wooden stakes to defend themselves after all.

The 'vampire' before them stood up and stepped out of the coffin, his eyes never leaving theirs. A few more moments passed as the two parties staring at each other before the expression in the man's eyes changed to quizzical.

"You all still have your wits about you?"

Team RWBY took side glances at each other before returning their full attention to the potentially dangerous man who remained standing in the ditch. "Yes?" Ruby let out apprehensively.

"Then calm yourselves. You lot appear to be hunters, albeit quite young. Youngest I have seen, anyway." The 'vampire' began to climb out of the ditch, still a ways from them as to not scare the young huntresses-in-training. Now that they were at the same level, he was able to take in more of their appearances as well as his surroundings. He was in a forest, that much was clear. However, it looked nothing like the Forbidden Woods where he slaughtered the Shadows of Yharnam. In his travels and his research, the Good Hunter never saw anything like this. And the attires of the girls in front of them were not proper for the Hunt.

 _Did I truly end it all?_

No, that could not be. The weapons they carried appeared to be advanced forms of those he recognized from the Workshop. Those gauntlets of the yellow-haired girl reminded him of the Fist of Gratia, a chunk of iron fitted with finger holes. The hulking hunter woman Simple Gratia, ever hopeless when handling hunter firearms, preferred to knock the lights out of beasts with this hunk of iron, which incidentally caused heavy stagger. Gratia was a fearsome hunter, and to onlookers, her unrelenting pummeling appeared oddly heroic. No wonder this weapon later assumed her name. Unlike the simple chuck of iron, these offered the added protection of gauntlets and were stylized a bright yellow to match her color scheme.

Meanwhile, the weapon choice of the white-haired girl appeared to be a far more advanced version of the Reiterpallasch, the weapon wielded by the Knights of Cainhurst. It combined an elegant knight's sword with the peculiar firearm wielded by the Cainhurst order. The old nobles, long-time imbibers of blood, were no strangers to the sanguine plague, and the disposal of beasts was a discrete task left to their servants, or knights, as they were called for the sake of appearances. It seems since that the firearm design was removed for something more powerful, if the glowing guard was any indication.

As for the black-haired girl who donned a ribbon, he identified with her weapon the most. A jet black katana, similar in appearance to the saber-katana hybrid that was the Chikage, a foreign-made weapon wielded by the royal guards who protect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods at Cainhurst Castle. When the intricate, rippled engraving that spans the Chikage's blade is imbrued with blood, the sword sings in scarlet hues. That was his normal weapon of choice and he missed it dearly now that it was no longer at his side. Still, even that weapon seems outclassed in versatility in comparison to this girl's weapon. It appeared to have far too many components to simply be a katana. He knew it transformed, as any weapon from his travels did.

Lastly, the weapon of who may be the leader of the group, despite her anxiousness being outwardly shown. A large scythe, far larger than she should be capable of using at her size.

 _Gehrman would be proud to see the newly developed weapons of the Workshop._

Similar to the last weapon, it too had many components, indicating a complicated transformed form.

"Well, we're not actually fully fledged Huntresses yet," Ruby began, which confused the Good Hunter further. "We're huntresses-in-training." It was strange to Team RWBY that he couldn't figure that out from how young they were.

He didn't seem particularly old himself. He stood at 6 feet and an inch, similar in height to many of the Huntsman at Beacon. His stark white hair flowed out from under his hat, bangs parted for his eyes. Even though his eyes were the only part of him they could actually see, they gathered that he was probably in his early twenties when his expression relaxed. However, the hardened demeanor he had earlier gave an air of experience that was seldom seen, even amongst their own renowned Huntsman and Huntresses. In his right hand, he held a large curved sword that had both edges sharpened, a particularly strange aspect for a weapon meant to slash into foes. A beautifully engraved firearm was holstered on his belt, easily accessible by his left hand. Weiss questioned its design.

 _A flintlock pistol? Why put yourself at a disadvantage?_

It was obvious that this firearm had no special features that would transform it into something else. On the same belt towards his right-hand side rested a short sword which also had a strange design.

 _Why is there a gap in the blade?_

The most obvious feature that set him apart from everyone Team RWBY knew was his outfit. Just like his hat and mask, he sported a dark grey overcoat adorned with many emblems that they did not recognize.

"Training already? Do the beasts pose that much of a threat that children are picking up weapons now?" The Hunter feared the answer and it was just as he expected.

"Yeah," Ruby said, confused that he didn't know something that simple. Academies have been training many boys and girls their age to become Huntsman. "The Grimm have been around for as long as we can remember, so we have to fight."

"Grimm?" The man scoffed. "Is that what the Workshop has taken to calling the beasts now?" He shook his head.

All of Team RWBY frowned as they shared looks amongst themselves. What is this man talking about? What is the Workshop? Why does he call the Grimm /beasts/? Why does he insist on calling Huntsman _hunters_? What were his strange weapons? They had so many more questions, but it felt fitting to start with one.

"Who are you?" Blake let out in her usual tone, as if she had never lost her cool for even a moment.

"I'm a hunter." For reasons they did not understand, the man gestured towards his attire and particularly the many badges he wore. "That much should be obvious."

Except that it wasn't. Was something about what he was wearing significant? It looked incredibly old-fashioned. "No, what is your name?" Weiss asked, impatience creeping into her voice.

The Hunter furrowed his brow. His name? What was his name? Most of his memories from his life before waking up in Iosefka's Clinic have long since left him. Upon his initiation as a hunter, he was always referred to as 'Good Hunter' by the Doll and Gehrman. As for the others he met on his travels, they either expressed gratefulness or disdain for him, but never once was he asked of his name. There never seemed to be a need for one when the only task he needed to concern himself with was bringing an end to the Nightmare. However, if there is any time to come up with a name for himself, now seemed to be that time. He decided to call himself after a hunter who he pitied. He was one of the Old Hunters who lived a tragically long life unlike most in their line of work. A hunter with great skill who persevered until he found the bloodied corpse of his partner and best friend turned beast. A hunter who immediately went mad upon seeing the last thing that meant anything to him in their accursed world and at last gave in to the bloodlust. A hunter who he wished he got to know before he was forced to kill him with Eileen. The first of many mad hunters who he would then be forced to kill in both self defense and out of mercy.

"Call me Henryk." The Hunter spoke the name with confidence, feeling it was his duty to carry on the gallant hunter's legacy now that he willfully carries his name as he offered them the traditional hunter bow.

To the huntresses-in-training, the name was as old as the rest of his things seemed. "Well, I'm Ruby Rose, the leader of this team, Team RWBY." She felt silly saying it out loud.

 _Having your team named after yourself seems narcissistic._ Of course, Henryk kept this to himself.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The way she said her surname had indication that it carried weight.

"Blake Belladonna." She said as cooly as she did everything else. He could have sworn that he saw her ribbon twitch.

"'Sup, I'm Yang Xiao Long." The brawler said nonchalantly.

Henryk noticed that Blake's ribbon twitched again before she began to take glances at their surroundings. He frowned at the strange behavior before he began to hear movement. The footsteps were heavy against the forest floor and the pattern reminded him of the wolf beasts he encountered in his travels. "Scourge beasts…"

Team RWBY — sans Blake, who seemed to be the first among all of them to notice the coming threat — realized their predicament and prepared themselves. The Hunter unholstered the pistol as his predator-like gaze returned, eyeing their surroundings. " _In-training_. I hope you lot are trained enough."

"Don't worry, we're strong! We have your back." Ruby said cheerfully, having an odd sense of trust for the man who otherwise gave them no reason to other than not being hostile.

"Just keep yourselves alive." Henryk quickly turned to a beast he thought to be far more horrifying than from what he remembered. The disgusting fur that was usually matted by rotten blood was replaced by an abyssal black. He couldn't make out any features because of how dark they were. Another change was the apparent bone mask it wore. _Just how much has changed?_ The Hunter gathered that it has been quite some time since the collapse of the Dream and since he walked the earth. Beasts do not evolve this quickly. _How long has it been?_

The beast jumped at him, but Henryk quickly drew his gun and fired. The bullet tore through its neck, stopping it in its tracks in front of him. He stashed the Burial Blade on his back before — to the horror of the students behind him — savagely plunging his hand into the beast. Henryk frowned. He did not feel any of its innards. He ripped his hand out as he normally would, attempting to tear out what he could. The beast fell at his feet unmoving, but there was no organs nor blood. He studied his gloved hand for a moment, it being as clean as it was when he woke up. _Strange._

The Hunter turned to look at the children, who were now also fighting multiple creatures identical to the one he slaughtered. He was impressed with their teamwork, especially for how young they were. Despite the amount of movement between each of them, they were not making any blunders, never being in each other's way as they slaughtered numbers of the scourge. The lack of spoken words indicated that this level of cooperation came easily to them. It was routine. Henryk smiled to himself, though it was covered by his mask. _A hunter is never alone._

He wanted to study their weapons for longer, seeing strange glyphs being formed at range by the rapier weapon held by Weiss, each glyph having a different effect depending on its color. Yang shot rounds out of her gauntlets that resembled that of the Workshop's blunderbusses. Blake's arsenal continuously changed between various forms which thoroughly impressed Henryk, having never seen a weapon with more than one transformation before. Ruby's scythe turned into a rifle, which reminded him of the Piercing Rifle of the old hunters, made by the Oto Workshop, the precursor to the workshop of the heretical Powder Kegs.

He heard a faint growl before quickstepping out of the way of the swipe of a large claw. The Hunter was quick to size up the new opponent. It was similar in appearance to the other beasts around them, but it was larger and far more adorned with bone armor. They began to circle each other slowly, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"An Alpha Beowolf!" Blake called out to alert her other teammates, but all of them were busy fighting off the rest of the pack.

 _So these beasts are referred to as beowolves and the one in front of me was their alpha._ Their intelligence has increased. Never have the scourge formed packs before. At the most there would be two or perhaps three that would remain within vicinity of each other, but never a pack. _I will have to do more research soon._

The Alpha was the first to attack, taking another swipe at the man. _That was your downfall_ , Henryk thought as he ducked underneath the attack and stepped forward, dragging the Burial Blade across its torso. The large beast wailed as it twisted its body to take another swing at the Hunter. As he dodged past the attack, he pulled the handle off of his back, unfolding it and attaching it to the blade. Henryk allowed the scythe to follow behind him as his momentum moved him forward, the blade meeting the neck of the Alpha. As soon as he felt resistance, he strengthened his grip around the weapon and pulled it forward, turning his body for added power. The Burial Blade easily cut into the beast and decapitated it, its head simply falling off as he held the weapon in front of him again. The Hunter turned and kicked the still standing body down.

Team RWBY was also done on their end and watched the spectacle that Henryk pulled off. They were all thoroughly impressed by the skill he displayed. So this was how a huntsman fought. He took out an Alpha with minimal effort, wasting absolutely no energy in the endeavor. With just a few swift and calculated movements, he defeated a Grimm that would even take the experienced far longer. However, beyond admiration, Ruby was visibly excited. Henryk, with his back still turned to them, stared down at the corpse as it began to disintegrate and eventually disappeared. _Peculiar._ He turned back to the team and was taken aback by the girl who was shaking with anticipation. "That was so cool!"

One anomaly after another, it seemed. A hunter's work has never been defined as 'cool' before. Cruel, on the other hand, has definitely been heard before. Djura would describe it as such.

"I've never met another scythe user before!" Ruby was nearly jumping and the rest of her teammates had mixed responses to her enthusiasm. Blake appeared to be indifferent, Yang seemed to expect this, and Weiss was shaking her head.

"Can I see your weapon?" Ruby asked with a grin.

Before he could respond, the familiar sound of a Bullhead suffused the air. At least, it was familiar to Team RWBY. Henryk took quick glances around him and saw nothing before looking back to the team who were looking up to the sky expectantly. "What is that infernal sound?"

"A bullhead." Yang said simply, but she raised an eyebrow at his lack of knowing something so simple. _Who the hell is this guy?_

The bullhead landed in a nearby clearing before two people climbed out of it. Team RWBY immediately recognized them as their very own Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Henryk easily made them out to be authority figures as they simply had that air about them. Team RWBY straightening themselves affirmed his belief. _Yet more people unafflicted by the scourge._

Ozpin and Glynda stopped in front of all of them and nodded to the children. "Team RWBY."

"Headmaster," they nodded in return, uncertain of what to say now. They knew why he was here and it wasn't for them. Ozpin looked to the Hunter and greeted him kindly as he rested both his hands on the cane set out in front of him. "Hello. Thank you for taking care of my students."

Henryk immediately recognized the cane as a weapon. The Workshop's own Threaded Cane was always a choice weapon for hunters on their duties. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also served as a whip when its blade was split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip was partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt would never encroach upon the soul.

"No need to thank me. They took care of themselves." Henryk would not allow himself to take the credit the team earned. He slowly holstered his gun, not feeling any hostile intent from the two.

"Yes, Team RWBY is quite the skilled bunch, even among the others at my Academy. But, you did defeat that Alpha — quite easily might I add. Even though they are skilled, they are still training. If you were not there, this could have been very difficult for them." Ozpin smiled and glanced to the team again, giving them a small nod. They hated to admit it, but he was right.

"I have been watching you and Team RWBY since you rose from that coffin," Ozpin continued. "Which kingdom do you come from?" The Headmaster already knew the answer to this from what he could gather from everything so far.

"Yharnam."

The Headmaster nodded, expecting that answer as he heard it earlier. "I'm sorry, mister…"

"Henryk."

"Mister Henryk. I have never heard of Yharnam before. It does not exist on any map."

The Hunter actually took a step back in his surprise. _Yharnam no longer exists? That could only mean it fell to beasts._ Henryk took a moment for the new information to sink in before nodding and letting out a sigh. "That would make sense." He wanted to ask the man a question in return, but the Headmaster already began speaking again.

"Now, I would love to continue talking, but perhaps a change of location? Best that we leave here before any more Grimm appear."

There was that word again. _Grimm._ Henryk could ask more about these _Grimm_ if he followed this man. The Hunter still felt apprehension, but he would like to think of himself as a good judge of character and he found himself to be surrounded by pleasant enough company. Far better than those he met on his travels, anyway. He nodded his agreement to the Headmaster who smiled once again before turning around, gesturing for all present to follow him to the metal contraption. "Then allow us to go to Beacon Academy."

Team RWBY was surprised at how easy and quick the whole interaction was. Henryk seemed scary, but he's actually been compliant and 'friendly' so far. The Hunter noticed that the blonde woman — who now followed behind Ozpin — that accompanied the Headmaster was far more tense than he was, appearing to be ready for combat at first notice. _This could have went far, far worse._

* * *

"We're finally all done here!" Nora cheered, thrusting Magnhild into the air as they continued to walk through the Forever Fall.

Jaune laughed. "Yeah, I'm starving!"

"Pancakes!"

"It's almost time for dinner, Nora." Pyrrha said, though a smile remained on her face. She enjoyed times like this with her team.

"Your point?" Nora twisted her face and raised her free hand making a gesture that said the same thing.

"Her point being that there definitely aren't any pancakes in the cafeteria anymore." Ren said, the most comfortable with Nora's antics amongst Team JNPR.

"Whoa!" Nora shouted, raising both her arms up in there air, nearly throwing Magnhild as she did so. The rest of team wondered what was the next bizarre thought on her mind. "What is that!" The orange-haired girl pointed.

The rest of the team followed her finger and laid their eyes on a giant weapon made of stone, partially embedded into the ground. It must have been there for ages because the red moss of the Forever Fall was growing over it. For once, a legitimate cause to their eccentric teammate's outburst. They all approached the massive weapon with Nora bouncing in each step.

"What do you think it is?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha bent down to get a better look at the enormous stone relic. Upon closer inspection, she saw just how intricate the design of the weapon was. The long handle that stuck into the air was connected to a bell-shaped bludgeon with various designs carved into it. Its most striking feature were the four gargoyle heads that had their mouths open in rage. It looked as if the weapon was carved out of a stone castle from an age long ago.

"I think it's supposed to be a hammer of sorts." Pyrrha decided, standing up and taking a step away from the artifact.

"A hammer?!" Nora grinned and rubbed her hands together. "I'm taking this baby home!"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'm sure it's purely ceremonial. If it is as heavy as it looks, no one could possibly use that in a real fight."

"Watch me." Nora clapped her hands together one last time before gripping the handle tightly and pulling. They watched as she continued to struggle to pull the weapon out of the earth, listening to her groans of effort.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ren said, knowing that there was no way she would be able to pick it up.

As Nora continued her fruitless effort, Jaune's eyes widened as he looked past his struggling teammate. "Hey, guys…"

"What?" Pyrrha looked at him before following his gaze and also paused. Nora stopped and stepped away from the hammer to get a better look with the rest of them as did Ren.

"Oh…" The normally excitable girl bit her lip in guilt. Behind the hammer was a tombstone and behind that was a mound of ashes. "I—I didn't know…"

"It's okay, Nora." Ren reassured her, patting her shoulder. He knew how anxious she could get sometimes. "None of us knew."

The orange-haired girl nodded her head, but she obviously still felt bad for possibly disrespecting someone's grave.

"Why would someone be buried all the way out here?" Jaune asked as he slowly stepped around the burial site, careful not to disturb the ashes on the ground.

"Maybe that was their request. We could never know this person's significance. Does the grave have a name?" Pyrrha asked, following their team leader.

Jaune stared at the tombstone and let out a nervous laughter. "I don't know." The blonde-haired boy scratched his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a yes or no question." Nora said back light-heartedly, recovering quickly as she followed the other two with Ren right next to her.

Team JNPR stared at the words carved into the tombstone before them. They now understood what Jaune meant. It wasn't a name on the grave, but a title. An extraordinarily imposing title at that. It read: _Here Lies the Lord of Man._ The cryptic text written underneath read: _Who Will Rise Again._

* * *

She looked at the Kiln, feeling nothing but sorrow. She didn't want it to come to this, but she felt that it was for the best. The Ashen One knew she was about to commit numerous sins, but she recalled the kind words of everyone she had brought to the Firelink Shrine.

 _I consider myself your friend._

 _Thank you ever so much, sweet Champion. May your solemn duty conclude in triumph._

 _Do not be gone for long. What's a teacher without a pupil?_

 _Promise to stay safe. It's been nice running our own little school._

 _Let the Lords' embers acknowledge thee as their true heir. A true lord, fit to link the fire._

 _Oh, are you lost on your journey? No matter; today's lost are conquerors tomorrow. It only demonstrates the making of a champion. And besides, whatever your choice...It will not change my sense of gratitude, or how I think of you._

The guilt came crashing down on her with the weight of the world behind it. "I'm so sorry. You all praise me too much." Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly steeled herself, willing the tears away as she shook her head in defiance. _No. This was for the best._

 _Heed my words, Unkindled One. Fear the fire. The home of pyromancy, Izalith, was scorched by the very fire it created. Undoubtedly, it was a flame of chaos, tangled by a witch's hand. But who's to say that this Bonfire's flame is any different._

 _Wise words, Cornyx. You were absolutely right._ The Ashen One stared at the Kiln of the First Flame. She will not allow the cyclical Age of Fire to continue any longer to prolong the days of gods who were far from their times of glory. Each and every one of them were naught but husks of their once great selves. It was high time that they let the natural order of things take over. If there is to be any sense of balance in the world, then it was necessary to plunge it into an Age of Dark.

"Forgive me, friends." She reached out to the flame and absorbed it within herself. At first, she felt nothing, but suddenly the power surged inside of her. The Ashen One keeled over, clutching at her chest. It was only natural that all those reborn of the ash sought out embers, but this was far too much. The First Flame threatened to burn her entire being and return itself to the Kiln, rekindled.

 _No._ She forced herself back up, determined in her resolve. She had already come this far. If she were to fall now, it would be an insult to her friends and herself. How could she reminisce the way she did and fall over now as if it didn't matter?

Eventually, the Fire calmed and became bearable as she finally turned to look at the arena full of ash and weapons. What was before her instead was a legion of hollows, all kneeling beside a a path that they left for her to walk between them. At the heads of either side were Yuria and her sister, who wore identical attires, their beaked masks faced down out of respect for their new ruler. The new Lord of Man began to walk the path available to her, the blackened sun looming behind her. No one was looking to see that she was hanging her head in shame.

 _O' gracious Lord of Hollows..._

She tried to tune them out, but their deafening call pulled her back to reality.

 _Make Londor whole._

She can only hope that she was doing the right thing. The Age of Fire had to come an end. No one was being helped, not even the gods. This was the obvious solution.

Except that it wasn't. The Age of Dark was more harrowing than any of them could imagine, even the Sable Church of Londor itself. Hollows, _the true form of man,_ were falling one-by-one to insanity. They all had sought out embers and now there were none. Many had nothing to live for; to strive for. It had driven them endlessly to wander, with not even a light to guide them. The Lord of Man watched over them for longer than she could even remember, only staying sane with hope in her heart that one day, they'll pull themselves together.

Eventually, she was forced to pick up her weapons again and fight. The Dark proved itself to be too much as the Abyss reached out to the poor hollows, offering them a Black Flame. The withered men and women greedily took it for themselves, but they were too weak to control it. The dark and cold flame rekindled them into ghastly creatures. They were unfit to even be called men anymore. They were beasts that she had never seen before.

The Lord of Men fought for ages until she was certain that she was the very last one who hadn't succumbed to this plague. She was exhausted, barely even able to lift her great-hammer. She attempted to swing it at another beasts, but the years of constant fighting had slowed her down considerably. The claw tore through her crumbling armor of the Lothric knights, ripping out a portion of her midsection. She fell to her knees, too tired to even feel pain, waiting for her end.

 _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry_ , she thought to anyone who might hear her thoughts in the world plunged into an Age of Dark.

"This is all your fault!" A mad hollow shouted at her as he rushed forward, an axe held high above his head.

 _I know._

The last thing she saw was the axe coming down to her face before everything abruptly turned to black.

* * *

An image of a woman appeared in the darkness, her features hidden by a thick robe.

 _Wake up, my Champion of Ash. Absolve yourself of your sins._

 _Velka?_

The apparition began to fade away into the darkness once again.

 _No. No. No, come back. Come back. Come back!_ She thrust her hand out, hoping she could catch the Goddess of Sin.

* * *

Pyrrha was frowning at the mound of ash on the grave. The tombstone and the weapon had evidence of being extremely old, plant-life having taken to growing over them. It made the ash appear out of place, for Team JNPR could still feel the heat it emanated.

"Someone might have been here recently to place an offering." The red-haired warrior concluded. _But if they burned it, how did the fire not spread to the rest of the Fall? Why have the ashes not been blown away?_

"Let's pay our respect. It's the least we could do before we head back." Their blonde leader said, to which the rest of the team whole-heartedly agreed.

They began to pray for the deceased, hanging their heads, nearly holding their breaths. All was quiet and the world seemed to be equally as still until Ren noticed that the ashes oddly shifted. A broken gauntlet thrust out, with perfectly intact — albeit somewhat pale — skin of a hand visible in the areas where the metal had crumbled away.

"Zombie!" Nora screamed, the first to break the silence as she prepared Magnhild in a combat stance. The rest of the team followed suit as they backed away from the grave.

The hand continued to reach for the sky until an entire forearm was revealed. It dropped itself onto the ground before another arm shot out and did the same thing. A hooded head, face partially covered by a torn veil, rose out along with a torso, using its arms as support. It had managed to free its legs but instead of approaching them as Team JNPR expected, it leaned against the tombstone.

The figure raised a hand in front of its face, staring into the broken portions of the gauntlet at her skin. It was perfectly smooth, unlike how withered it was as she remembered.

"Why?" She let out, exasperated. "Why am I alive?!" She shouted, shaking in anger.

Now that they were not so hyper-ready to fight, Team JNPR took in more of the figure's appearance. What it wore was probably once shining silver armor, but now it was rusted and brittle. A light breeze could have destroyed it. Attached to the back was a long red cloak, embroidered with gold and connected to the matching hood. Despite its edges being ripped and there being small tears here and there, the cloak looked to have withstood the test of time. However, an entire portion of the figure's midsection was exposed, the armor having fallen away. The skin was pale showed firm muscles. Beyond that, they realized its feminine features. The figure was sobbing quietly, its face covered by its hands.

"A girl?" Jaune let out, puzzled, immediately letting down his guard.

Pyrrha was annoyed at this, obvious to the rest of the team except for Jaune. She quickly let it go as she sighed, trusting Jaune's judgement and lowering her guard as well. Ren followed suit, but Nora remained skeptical. She looked at the mysterious woman and back to them before cupping her hand over her mouth to whisper, "Guys, we shouldn't trust a zombie."

Jaune approached the girl with the rest of his team remaining behind him, still wary of what may happen. As his the sound of his footsteps got closer, the resurrected woman looked up at him, only the lower half of her face visible, her lips trembling. He froze, suddenly feeling timid. He couldn't make out her full appearance, but he got the feeling that she was beautiful. "H-Hi."

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice quivering.

"My name is Jaune Arc. This is my team." The blonde gestured towards the three behind them, who all individually introduced themselves. "We're Team JNPR. And you're…the Lord of Man?"

She felt a lump in her throat. Lord of Man? She was a lord of nothing. Nothing remained of the world…Except that she was alive again. She no longer felt the effects of hollowing. The setting sun shone on her proved that they escaped the Age of Dark. The people in front of her were actually living humans who even went as far as showing sympathy for someone like her. Her name? It was seldom used, as she was frequently referred to as Unkindled, Ashen One, Champion of Ash; the titles continue. However, she did remember it and she ever told it to one person who asked. She wondered if the painting named after her still existed.

She let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. "Please, call me Leo." The woman stood up, finally regaining her composure. Perhaps what she did truly was for the best, despite the suffering she initially experienced. What was the old saying? _After a storm comes the calm._ She couldn't remember where she heard that.

"Oh, uh, s-sure thing." Jaune suddenly became sheepish, looking away as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He stole a few glances back at her, each time quickly looking away. His red-haired partner did not appear pleased, but remained calm, Jaune oblivious to her feelings as usual.

The behavior confused Leo until she took a look at herself, the broken armor revealing much of her figure underneath. "Oh…Pardon me." She began taking off he"r armor, starting with her gauntlets, tossing them to the side. Pyrrha pulled Jaune away and spun him around to give the woman some privacy.

 _How considerate. Not like it really mattered,_ Leo commented internally as she removed the hood before carefully raising the cuirass off of her, also tossing it aside, her chest bare to the world. As soon as it hit the ground, the chest piece collapsed on itself. She removed the armor from her legs as she stretched out her naked body, being able to feel the sun on her skin for the first time.

It had been some time, so Nora thought she was done and turned her head only to see the woman going commando. The orange-haired girl quickly turned around again, shaking her head to her teammates. "Don't look!" She whispered.

Of course, Leo noticed all of this. _What am I doing. This wasn't acceptable then, of course it wouldn't be now,_ she scolded herself before looking to the cloak that was riveted into the chest piece of her armor. She bent down and tore the cloak from the armor and wrapped herself in it, wearing the hood again, the veil falling over her eyes. "I'm decent...enough."

Team JNPR all turned around to see the young woman wearing the makeshift robe. "So," Nora began, her team feeling that she was going to say something unhelpful. They were correct. "You're not some kind of zombie are you?" This earned an elbow from Ren.

"What is a zombie?"

"Y'know, like undead and all, ' _eat brains;_ that kind of thing."

"Nora," Ren said sternly. He had the most patience with her antics, but this was extremely rude, even coming from her.

Leo reached over her shoulder and felt around for the Dark Sigil, a black gaping hole in the flesh that resembled the brand of an Undead. The darkness of humanity seeped from this bottomless pitch-back hole, the gap filled by the accumulation of the curse. This Dark Sigil was never supposed to heal, but there was a tale told of a Fire Keeper who returned from the Abyss, and brought great comfort to a bearer of the curse. Yet she did not feel the Sigil and there was no Fire Keeper who helped her.

 _Velka._

Leo shook her head. "I'm very much alive." She decided to keep the rest of the information to herself. She has already experienced enough discrimination as unkindled. If she could avoid it for now, then she will. Suddenly, all Leo could feel was a strong discomfort within herself. She grabbed at the sensation in her abdomen, grimacing. Team JNPR watched the spectacle in silent confusion until they heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Hungry?" Jaune asked with a laugh.

 _Right. This is hunger._ The recently resurrected human thought to herself. It had been so long since last felt this pain that she had all but forgotten. She still could have eaten if she chose to while she completed her quest, but it would have only tasted like ash to her unkindled tastebuds anyway. The young woman nodded to her company.

"You can eat pancakes with us!" Nora shouted enthusiastically, earning a collective sigh from her teammates yet again.

"As ridiculous as Nora is, she's right. Come back with us to Beacon. Right, _leader?_ " Ren looked back to Jaune, who quickly nodded his head in agreement, but still wanted Pyrrha's opinion.

The red-headed warrior offered a warm smile and nodded her head, always trusting Jaune's judgement. She won't let her mild jealousy get in the way of saving a practically naked woman in the Forever Fall amongst Grimm.

Leo seemed to have been frozen for awhile. They stared at the only visible part of her face, her lips slowly curling into a bright smile. "Thank you." She did not understand some of the terms they used, but she understood what they were offering. She looked at her surroundings, long knowing that this place was not on any map she remembered.

However, this did not startle her. Time was such a convoluted concept in Lothric and she has seen many different ages because of it. Her eyes landed on the long stone handle that peeked out tall behind the tombstone. _So, you have been by my side all this time?_ She offered a mental prayer for Eygon, who she knew left these for her, deciding that she was a better guardian to Irina than himself. _You should have stayed_ , she thought, but doing so would do no good now. The young woman reached out and gripped the handle with a single hand before casually releasing it from the ground, turning it right-side-up and allowing the weapon to rest on her shoulder. Team JNPR had differing reactions from each other, but they all conveyed 'surprise.'

Leo stared at them in return before letting out a small sigh. "Excuse me, but about your offer…"

"Right, right, right." Jaune quickly composed himself before leading them towards the bullhead waiting for them. He got on with his team following behind him as well as a stranger to the pilot.

"Whoa, wait, who is this?" The pilot asked apprehensively. "Kids, you can't do this."

"She's a huntress with a broken scroll and lost contact with her team. We thought we'd take her to the Headmaster." Pyrrha half lied. There was no way this woman was a huntress, but they will talk to Ozpin as soon as they can.

There was a long pause before finally, "Alright, I'll give her clearance. Everyone strap in."

* * *

A/N: Wow, my main concern when I began writing was that it would not be long enough and suddenly I have over 8K in the very first chapter. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was okay and if anyone is interested in me continuing, please say so :) This was pretty fun and I have a lot of time on hand, so if this picks up, it'll be a blast.


	2. History

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback! I was somewhat nervous about how people would feel about a three-way crossover, but I no longer believe that will be an issue. Thank you, I'm glad you readers are enjoying what I have put out so far and I promise, there is more to come. I'll try to update as consistently as possible, but please keep in mind that I do this in my free time and real life obligations may hinder my progress.

Now a proposal: **Would you [the reader] like to see a romantic connection between Henryk (the Hunter) and Leo (the Ashen One)? Please note that I have no intention of writing smut and a romantic connection would only serve to further the plot.** Please vote on the poll that is available on my profile (I do not believe it can be seen on mobile). I only ask because I actually had thought about it, but was very uncertain and a reviewer suggested that I do.

To address other reviewers who had a questions regarding the plot: I have an outline for the story and your questions will be answered. I only ask for patience and I'm sorry, I know it can be frustrating to wait on these stories.

Again, I welcome objective criticism as it would only serve to improve my writing (again, this is my first fanfiction and general writing undertaking). If you like what you see, please say so! It's very motivating :)

Thank you, and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: History

Henryk was amazed at the technological advancements that have been made since the collapse of the Dream. Flying in what these people call a 'bullhead' confirmed that he had awoken far into the future. He could only assume that it was the Great Ones who kept him alive in a comatose state for all this time.

 _They're not so kind as to just let me live a second life. They have an agenda and I'm supposed to help them carry it._

The Hunter had his arms crossed across his chest as he closed his eyes for a moment. _Will I have to suffer at the Great Ones' expense, too, Gehrman? Is all I will ever be a tool?_ His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was. The trip had been completely silent, with only the sound of the flying machine to fill it.

To be fair to those affiliated to Beacon, they felt extremely uncomfortable with the stranger's presence. Of course, they were the ones who invited him, but those predator-like eyes they initially saw had returned. There was no particular hostility behind them, but they seemed to exhibit power, as if he was the one in control here; that this was the only acceptable role for him. To the Hunter's credit, it was working. Team RWBY uncharacteristically kept quiet the entire time, not even wanting to talk to each other in front of the authority figures before them. Even Ozpin and Glynda felt uneasy. As for Henryk, he simply didn't speak because he thought it would be rude. He was the outsider here and as such he can't just begin asking questions. However, he knew that he couldn't allow himself to be taken lightly either.

When the bullhead finally landed, Ozpin thanked Team RWBY for their work and dismissed them. They seemed hesitant to leave out of curiosity for the stranger, but at Blake's behest, they turned and left.

"Now then, welcome to Beacon Academy. If you will follow me again," Ozpin nodded to the Hunter before beginning to walk away again with Glynda just behind him.

Henryk of course followed, taking in the view of the colossal school. It reminded him of the emphasized vertical Gothic architecture of Yharnam. Still, it was quite unlike the city he walked that had blood running down the grooves of the cobblestone streets, as if they were the veins that kept the fallen land alive. Pyres of corpses served as the only light, ironically the very flame that was capable of cleansing the beasts that surrounded them. Yharnam air smelled sour and any attempt to distract oneself from it was fruitless as the roars of afflicted men and their further stages would attack the senses. However, the pavement he walked now was clean and without a single flaw. Tall lamps paralleled the roads, offering a warm light to guide the way. The fresh air of the night was a stark contrast to what he had always known in the city raised in blood. Part of him was waiting to hear the screams of pain and anger, for a traveling mob of men to accuse him bringing on their plight. However, none came and he heard only the sounds of their own footsteps and crickets. The Hunter wasn't accustomed to such serenity and it in turn made him uncomfortable. He now found his heart to pulsate more quickly, unlike the calm he felt as he would slaughter all those who got in the way of his duty.

It wasn't long before the three had arrived at Ozpin's office, the Headmaster sitting behind his desk and gesturing for Henryk to sit across from him. The Hunter eyed the both of them as Glynda took to standing beside the grey-haired man before slowly seating himself.

"I will not waste any of our time, Mister Henryk. I have come to understand that there is much knowledge of the world you are lacking," Ozpin began. "Because you are from an age far gone. Am I correct?"

"How is it that you reached that conclusion?" Henryk let out smoothly as he analyzed his surroundings. The woman he had come to know as Glynda appeared as combat-ready as ever. The Headmaster's cane remained at his side. The only exit was the lift that had brought them here. Jumping through the glass panes would be suicide. He did not know the grounds of the academy. He was at a complete disadvantage, but he kept a placid exterior. Yet, Henryk was allowed to keep his weapons by his side. If this was supposed to be a trap, why would they even allow him a fighting chance?

 _So it's not a trap._

"I will be perfectly honest with you, Mister Henryk. In the Emerald Forest where you and Team RWBY had met are many cameras that allow me to keep an eye on my students who are out there. I am aware of your entire conversation with them and it has led me to believe that at the very least, you are actually far older than you appear. Your choice of gear only serves to support my belief." Ozpin said with his usual cool demeanor. The Headmaster allowed moments to pass before deciding that Henryk's silence affirmed his conclusion. "Now, if you would answer some questions for me, that would be fantastic."

 _This is turning into an interrogation._ The Hunter frowned and raised his hand to stop him. "I understand I am in no position to say this, but I do not fully trust you, Headmaster."

Ozpin simply nodded his head, as if that was all he needed to hear. "Of course. As a gesture of good will, I offer you a spare room in the academy to rest and even a position here as a Professor and librarian."

Glynda's eyes widened and opened her mouth to protest before Ozpin waved her aside. The blond was frustrated at the sudden decision, but decided to stay silent for as long as Henryk remained in the room.

It was the Hunter's turn to be surprised now. He was being offered many boons for absolutely nothing in return at the moment. No, the Headmaster has to have an angle. This deal is far too one-sided. "Why?" Even though Ozpin had already given him an answer before he even asked it, Henryk felt that he still had to say it. He only knew the Odeon Chapel Dweller to be this kind, and even then he still felt skeptical.

Ozpin smile turned true, as Henryk was finally able to feel the warmth behind it. "I must say, I like Team RWBY. Don't tell anyone I said that—I would be accused of favoritism," he chuckled. "Their young leader Miss Rose trusts you and she generally has a good sense of character. I will put my faith in her and trust you as well, Mister Henryk."

Henryk was stunned. _That is all?_

Ozpin pulled out a strange transparent device and held it out for the Hunter. The crimson-eyed man took it, turning it over in his hand to study the object. "That you hold in your hand is known as a scroll. Allow me to explain how to use it."

The Headmaster turned to Glynda and whispered, "Please, bring our second guest here as well." She nodded, looking at her scroll and seeing a second stranger accompanying Team JNPR in the school.

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon! The best place ever except for when it isn't!" Nora introduced to Leo, who was in awe of her surroundings.

Her amazement came from not seeing a proper civilization in her entire lifetime. She was always living in the scraps, places of old with their glory long gone. When she had risen again to fulfill the duty of kindling the First Flame — a duty she forsook — time had only taken a further toll on the already decrepit word. It was breathtaking to see buildings so large fully intact, and from what she was told, filled with people who were both studying and training. Leo let out a gentle laugh. "This place would put Oolacile to shame." Well, she couldn't _actually_ know that. She could only assume from what Orbeck of Vinheim had told her.

"Oolacile. Is that where you came from?" Jaune asked, walking next to her as Nora bounced ahead, leading the way to the dining hall and saying something about 'if there's a will, there's a way' in regards to pancakes.

Leo shook her head. "Oolacile was a place a friend and teacher once told me about. Apparently, it was known as a land of sorcery and scholars. He didn't tell me much more than that, but I know it fell like any other civilization," she responded matter-of-factly, still wrapped in the red cloak, her face remaining mostly obscured by the hood.

Jaune wanted to ask more, but Pyrrha simply put a hand on his shoulder and he understood. Shortly, they arrived at the dining hall and Team JNPR guided the confused woman on what to do. They sat down and by the time the team was settled, they found that Leo was already wolfing down the food, quite ungracefully in contrast to the image of her they had in their heads.

"I take it that you like it?" Pyrrha asked, almost allowing a laugh to escape her.

"I have never tasted anything this delicious before." The young woman said somewhere in between bites.

"Pancakes taste even better!" Nora exclaimed.

"I want these pancakes you speak of."

Nora was about to cheer before Ren calmly put his hand over her mouth, muffling a series of positive outbursts from the orange-haired girl. "Don't indulge her. She'll wake up the entire school."

When she finally calmed down, Ren dropped his hand, only for Nora to immediately begin talking again. "Hey, can we see what you look like?"

Leo looked up at her, swallowing the last of her food before using a napkin to wipe her mouth. The pause was uncomfortable to say the least. It was something that all of Team JNPR wanted to know, but avoided asking because it felt inappropriate in the moment — or more like they didn't know how to ask. Jaune quickly tried to break the awkward silence that formed. "Sh—she means only if you want to!" He assured.

He continued to ramble incoherently, but halted as the young woman began to pull away the hood. If Leo was being perfectly honest with herself, she was a little nervous. Despite everything she had been through, she had always been discriminated against for being Unkindled. She still recalled the first time she met Eygon and the insults he threw at her. In the end, he turned out to be a doting knight of Carim, putting up a hard exterior to protect the only one he held dear. Leo knew she was human now, as there was no evidence of the Dark Sigil on her body. Yet she still worried, having forgotten what her own face looked like before she hollowed.

Leo finally pulled down the hood, showing off simple light brown hair that hung just past her shoulders. Team JNPR was able to make out her age now, and she couldn't have been much older than them. She looked no more than twenty years old. However, what was striking about her were her eyes, which contained brilliant sunset hues. They were absolutely mesmerizing and if she was capable of stopping Jaune in his tracks at a simple smile, these eyes had him captivated. It took a few nudges from Pyrrha to snap him back to reality. "Y-you look good," he stammered, no longer able to meet her in the eye.

"Yeah, you're super pretty!" Nora complimented, followed by agreeing nods from Pyrrha and Ren.

"Oh...Um, thank you." Leo managed to say, not sure of how to react. She only ever heard the word used to describe goddesses; princesses of Gwyn — and even then it was rare in favor of terms used by churches and the like.

Team JNPR wanted to talk to the young woman for longer, especially Jaune, despite how awful he was at speaking to those of the opposite sex at times. However, before they could continue, they noticed Professor Goodwitch approach them. She was surprised at the massive stone weapon that sat next to the table, but didn't allow for it to show. "Excuse me, but may I ask for your name?" The blonde let out professionally.

"Leo," the chestnut-haired woman said simply. She would like to think that she had a strong intuition when it came to people and she wasn't getting a bad sense here. "May I ask for yours?"

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, a professor here at Beacon. If you would please follow me, the Headmaster would like to speak to you."

Leo was told by Team JNPR that they would have to bring her to the aforementioned man soon, so she was expecting this. She stood up from the table and picked the weapon that sat beside it, much to the surprise of the professor. Even if the blonde knew it had to have gotten there somehow, it was still bewildering to see in person. The young woman turned to Team JNPR and offered them a kind smile. "Thank you." She turned once more to Goodwitch and followed her, leaving the team alone to return to their dorm.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and revealed the clockwork motif in the room which was amusing to Leo, for her sense of time in Lothric was tumultuous and now that was all she was surrounded by in this large office. Glynda returned to Ozpin's side and told him that she had brought the one he asked for. He looked up to see the young woman slowly exploring his office, taking in her surroundings with a sense of awe. The Headmaster smiled to himself and called out to her, "Miss Leo, is it? Please, join us."

She looked in his direction, and even Ozpin was perplexed by the strange faint glow of her eyes that seemed to be a reflection of the sunset that was no longer behind him, but of course he composed himself just as quickly. Leo walked over, her bare feet making small, dull sounds against the cool floor in the quiet room. She sat herself down in the unoccupied seat and looked to see who it was next to her. All she was able to make out was his stark white hair and focused crimson eyes, as he was intent on tinkering with the device in his hands.

"Hello, and thank you for meeting me here. I received a report from one of the bullheads' pilots that you are a lone huntress who lost her scroll. Is that true?" Ozpin calmly asked. He wasn't expecting an honest answer, but the young woman sitting across from him shook her head.

"No. I do not know what a 'huntress' is or a 'scroll.' That was a lie told by Team JNPR so that I may come here." Leo seemed to concentrate for another moment before beginning to speak again. "I'm sorry, that was poor wording. I accepted an offer from them to come here. If you intended to punish them, please do not, they are blameless."

Ozpin chuckled. He wasn't used to anyone being this frank with him. It was a nice change. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm glad that my students helped you in your time of need. It appears that you needed it." He said in acknowledgement to the attire she was wearing akin to rags.

By this time, Henryk was now paying attention to the conversation, though his eyes remained on the scroll he was given. From the sound of it, she was also an outsider. He found it strange that he was allowed to remain in the room, but as long as he was here, the Hunter will listen for any additional information that may benefit him.

"Now, if you will answer some questions for me." Ozpin began the same way he did with the Hunter.

"Of course." Leo nodded her head. Normally, she wouldn't be this compliant with someone telling her what to do. However, she felt indebted to them. Team JNPR had taken her without her asking, and although she wasn't planning to in the first place, she appreciated the offer. The least she could do after eating food under their roof was answer some questions.

"Can you tell me about yourself? Where you come from?"

"I believe I am from these parts," Leo began. "But not from this time. It sounds strange, but it would appear that I have been resurrected many ages into the future from where I once came."

Ozpin paused the story for a moment, "Excuse me, but did you say resurrected?"

The young woman nodded her head. "Before my return in this world, I was one of many known as Unkindled. We were immortal and tasked with the duty to kindle the First Flame — the life of the world, of sorts. I...I took that away." Her eyes turned solemn. "The world was stuck in a cycle. More like myself would have to pick themselves up and rekindle it, only for the Fire to slowly die again. Each time, the Fire grew weaker, and its opposing force, the Dark, would set in. I believed it to be best to let the natural order take place, and I ended the Age of Fire. It was a mistake. I betrayed my friends who trusted me to make the right decision and everyone either died or turned into ghastly beasts by the Darkness that set within their hearts." Leo looked down in shame, as painful silence settled into the room. However, she looked up again, her face hardened with determination. "I don't deserve it, but I was given another chance to live as a true human by the goddess Velka, who told me to absolve myself of my sins. Team JNPR told me much of what it is this academy does, and I believe I can find my purpose here. I will help however I can."

Ozpin was at a loss for words, although he didn't allow that to show. It was a great amount of information that was unbelievable, but he didn't get any sense that she was lying. This woman is probably the most honest person he has ever met and it was both comforting and frightening at the same time. "Thank you for your sacrifice, Miss Leo. And I thank you for telling me your story."

Henryk had been listening intently to her background and as she described the beasts, he made the connection. "That is not the end of the tale."

The three others in the room turned to look at the taciturn man.

"Alright Headmaster, I will cooperate with you as well, because you have been hospitable and I believe that it will be be beneficial for us all, as there is much we can learn from each other." The Hunter looked between Ozpin and Leo. His eyes lingered on the latter, part of him wanting to blame her being the cause of the scourge beasts, for someone else to finally carry the burden of blame from himself. Henryk shook the thought from his mind, knowing it was wrong to think it in the first place.

"Those beasts you described are likely the same ones that haunted me. I assume those who survived your age became the hunters that I know. There were books I read that referenced such a thing in the libraries of Cainhurst Castle and Bwygenwerth, but I never believed them for they were few and far between. It has been made abundantly clear to me that I also awoke far beyond my own time, which lies somewhere between the present and the one Leo spoke of." Henryk explained, waving away the confused glances he got at the places he mentioned; them no longer being of importance.

"The beasts were formidable and proved to be too powerful for what was left of humanity. In order to defend themselves, my predecessors experimented on the beast blood and injected it within themselves. It gave them the power they were looking for to fight back." The air around Henryk became heavier, his eyes cast downward. That was all they could see, but they were certain that he was scowling behind his mask.

"It became more than just defending ourselves. We became known as hunters. We pursued the creatures and slaughtered them. The roles were reversed, to the point where some of our fellow hunters actually pitied the beasts. I could not necessarily disagree, for none in our line of work can possibly be righteous when we steal the very blood of our enemies to heal our wounds. Of course, this great power we bestowed ourselves came at a cost: If a hunter was to ever lose his way, he would go mad and with time, would become one of the very beasts he hunted. When that occurred, he was far more lethal than any normal scourge beast could possibly be." The Good Hunter sighed to himself

"My time was known as the Nightmare and was fought by many hunters such as myself. Meanwhile, others sought to do research to discover a way to bring it to an end. What they discovered were beings called, 'The Great Ones.' However, that too backfired. They quickly learned that not all of the cosmic beings were so kind, and the cruelest among them were always the ones to take the most action. One of which was known as 'The Moon Presence' and it ended the Nightmare. However, it found the struggle of humanity to be entertaining and allowed it to become a cycle — to watch countless hunters to be chosen by its 'Dream' and triumph against its Nightmare, only for it all to begin again. Like Leo, I did not let the cycle or continue and defeated the Moon Presence. It should have been an end to the Nightmare — to the beasts." Henryk's eyes met Ozpin's. "But the existence of 'Grimm' has proven otherwise. I theorize that the 'Darkness' Leo mentioned could have had a further effect on the beasts after the cycle ceased."

Silence fell upon them once again, after Henryk's deep explanation that tied all of their times together. Leo was the one to break the silence, trying to sort the thoughts in her head. "How did you gather all of this?"

"I am a scholar as well as a hunter. This much is trivial." He said confidently.

Ozpin hummed to himself before beginning to speak once more. "Thank you, Henryk. Our time together has been short, but I trust you. You were correct. We can benefit each other and I look forward to more cooperation in the future." He pulled out an additional scroll and offered it to the young woman across from him, who accepted it. "Now, it has gotten quite late. Please, go ahead and rest. I understand you have questions yourselves and you may have them answered by Professor Oobleck and Professor Port tomorrow. I will inform the staff members of you two and their information is available to you on your scrolls. Henryk, if you will please educate Leo on the use of the scroll in my stead."

"It will not be of any trouble. Thank you, Headmaster. You will also have my services available to you for as long as I remain here at the academy." The Hunter left without saying another word. Leo followed, but not without nodding her head in thanks.

As the elevator doors closed, Glynda finally spoke. "How could you trust them so easily! For all we know, everything they told us could have been lies!"

Ozpin looked at her, and she was able to see the seriousness in his eyes, although to others who did not personally know him might only see his normal stoic appearance. "I'm inclined to trust those who are non-hostile and would help my students. Their stories, however fantastical, were told without the poison of lies within them. I believe that they hold the knowledge of Remnant before we knew it and if that gives the humanity the edge against the Grimm, then I will trust them."

Glynda sighed to herself, crossing her arms as she looked outside the window. She never knew Ozpin to be wrong on these matters and she hoped that this wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

* * *

Henryk had explained all of the features of the scroll to the young woman with sunset eyes, but she continued to confuse its controls. He sighed and guided her to her room and discovered that his was right next door.

"Convenient. You can help me while I try to understand this thing." She said positively.

The Hunter only nodded and entered his room, closing it behind him, leaving Leo alone in the hall. She looked around and sighed heavily to herself before doing the same, leaving Morne's Great Hammer next to the door as she closed it. She explored the room and was delighted to see the bathing facility, which she was quick to use.

It wasn't difficult to understand how it worked, as the shower head began to rain water onto her body, the ragged cloak she was wearing tossed haphazardly onto the floor. In a way, it was cleansing. Starting now, she was beginning a new life — quite literally. Leo prayed that she wouldn't make a mess of the world again; that for once, she could do something right.

By the time she had finished showering and drying herself off, she found that her cloak was nowhere to be seen. Upon returning to the bedroom, Leo found it, but it was reattached to a fully restored suit of a Lothric Knight's armor, the cloak itself appearing as if it never saw combat as well. Strapped to the hip was the plain sword that never let her down: the Sunlight Straight Sword. She looked around and saw no logical explanation, until she realized logic could not be applied to the one who brought it to her. Leo shook her head and walked over to a dresser, pleased to see the clothes that were resting on top. It wasn't long before she stared at herself in the mirror, now wearing a simple white button-up shirt and black pants. "I suppose this will help me assimilate into the new world."

Leo glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the bed, yet she couldn't will herself to want to sleep. The young woman sprawled herself out on the massive soft cushion, unaccustomed to life's simple comforts such as this. "How can I sleep now after the ages of rest I have had," she sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

After Henryk closed the door, his eyes widened as he looked to the center of the room. There were the Messengers that he became so familiar with, carrying an object he couldn't make out. The Hunter approached them, and upon further inspection, he recognized the intricate hilt and red sash wrapped around the scabbard.

He bent down with a chuckle, taking hold of the katana-saber hybrid. "You lot always aim to please, don't you?" After pulling the weapon out of the mist they sat in, the Hunter rested the weapon on the floor next to him, watching the Messengers proceed to carry out their namesake. The mystical scroll they held read: _Look to the painting_. Henryk frowned at the message, heavily cryptic even by his standards. The Messengers sank back into the floor and disappeared, leaving him in the dark room to contemplate it.

 _What significance could a painting have?_

The Hunter stripped his attire and bathed, allowing the hot water to relax his stiff muscles. He wondered if this is what his life will be like now, having access to the luxuries of a bath and a bed with a roof over his head as consistent shelter. It felt so strange as opposed to the only life he knew of kill-or-be-killed. However, Henryk figured that it couldn't possibly be that simple. To be brought so far into the future in itself already meant that he wasn't allowed to take it easy. There was work to be done.

Eventually, the Hunter approached the bed, suddenly feeling immensely weary. He allowed himself to ease into the bed, feeling as though the soft cushions threatened to suck him into a different universe. Henryk never realized it until he was finally able to settle, without worrying of a beast lurking in the darkness plotting to tear out his throat, but he was **tired**. He was tired of the ceaseless fight. He was tired of having to defeat countless adversaries only for another more harrowing to take its place. He was tired of this cosmic irony.

* * *

"It's been one hell of a day! I can't wait to go to bed." Yang yawned, stretching out her arms high above her head. "What do you think is going to happen to the vampire?"

"His name is Henryk," Ruby corrected, almost defensively. "And I think the Headmaster will like him!"

"Because you like him?" Weiss said with a smirk.

"Wha — No!" Their young leader denied. "I just have a good feeling about him, that's all."

"You have a good feeling about that guy?" Blake raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Ruby was mumbling incoherently, clearly flustered. A man — a scythe wielder at that — does no harm to them and protects them from an Alpha Beowolf. More than just protect them, but defeats it in mere seconds. Then the Headmaster shows up and brings him to Beacon. Was it so wrong for her to think optimistically of him? Yang wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulders with a grin. "Oh, c'mon guys, leave her alone. Ruby just has a crush."

"I do not have a crush!" Ruby pushed her older sister away, her face turning nearly as red as her outfit.

"Ooh, Ruby has a crush!" Called a familiar voice down from the hall. Team RWBY looked in its direction and found Team JNPR approaching them, Nora waving at them enthusiastically. "Who's the guy? Or girl, who knows," she added whimsically.

Ruby gave up trying to clear up the misunderstanding — or more like she was too flustered to even speak. Yang laughed pinched her little sister's cheek. "Alright, we're done teasing." She stepped away from her sister and waved at the other team. "We met this weird guy out in the Emerald Forest. He busted out of a coffin like a vampire. Totally looks like one, too."

"You, too?" Jaune asked curiously, to the surprise of Team RWBY. "We met a girl who came out of a grave in the Forever Fall."

"Yeah, Jaune fell in love at first sight." Nora teased. The blonde boy waved it off as he laughed sheepishly, much to the jealousy of a certain red-headed warrior. Everyone of course noticed the shift, except for the ever-oblivious Jaune.

"Did she pull off some crazy moves, too?!" Ruby quickly changed the subject, grinning. "Henryk was super cool — He uses a scythe!"

Ren shook his head. "Not exactly."

"So, Henryk is his name. Leo is the woman we met. We hadn't run into any more trouble, but she seems strong," Pyrrha finished.

"She's super strong! There was this giant hammer," Nora began, parting her arms wide to give an idea of its size. "So, obviously I wanted it, but it was so heavy. Like, imagine the heaviest thing ever and twice that. And then this woman," she grabs at the air and curled her fingers into a fist before raising it high into the air. "Picks it up out of the ground like it was nothing!"

Team RWBY looked to Nora's teammates, knowing she was prone to tell outlandish tales. However, none tried to correct her. "That's actually pretty accurate," Ren informed them.

Yang whistled. "Wow, you found quite the monster, didn't you?"

Nora nodded her head wildly. "Yeah, but she's also actually really pretty. You have to see her. Her eyes are like—" Nora made sparkling gestures in the air with her fingers. "Right, Jaune?"

The blonde leader cleared his throat and ignored her. "Anyway, what does this Henryk fella' look like?"

"We didn't get to see much of him. He was entirely covered up by a coat, gloves, boots, hat, mask, you name it." Weiss said simply. "But his eyes are strangely red. Almost sickly."

Blake nodded in agreement. "It can't be a coincidence that we both found people who came out of graves on the same day, can it?" The two teams became thoughtful, agreeing with the sentiment. It was already bizarre for one case, but two? There had to be a reason.

"We didn't really get to know him either. We didn't talk much on the bullhead and then the Headmaster took him to speak in his office. What about you guys?" Ruby brought up.

"Leo seems friendly. She spoke with us a lot and answered our questions without hesitation. She seemed nervous about her appearance when Nora asked to see her face," Pyrrha glanced over to her orange-haired companion who made a face in return. "But she let us anyway."

"She was crying when we first met her." Ren said bluntly. Everyone went quiet again. The two teams definitely ran into strange people. Team RWBY wanted to know more, but the looks on the other team's faces indicated that they didn't know why.

"I think we'll be seeing more of them." Jaune let out, breaking the silence between them, and everyone present couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A/N: This was a quick update! I do not believe I can consistently update like this, but I finished this chapter faster than I expected. I don't think I should hold onto this chapter for the sake of, rather just release it for anyone who might be eager to read more :) This was super fun to write and I'm looking forward to writing more, for those who remain interested.

This was also a dialogue heavy chapter. I did not intend it to be that way, but that is what happened as my thoughts turned into the words you now see. Hopefully it was okay. For anyone who might be confused as to Henryk's and Leo's past, allow me to sum it up here as concisely as possible:

1) Leo usurps the First Flame and plunges the world into an Age of Dark.

2) The Dark turned the hollows into 'ghastly beasts' (BB) and those who managed to not be afflicted experimented on the beast blood and became hunters.

3) Henryk ends the Nightmare and theorizes that with no Moon Presence to control them, the Dark that Leo mentions takes a stronger hold of the beasts and turned them into Grimm.

This could have been deciphered from the previous and this chapter, but I understand that it may still be confusing, if this is as convoluted as the Soulsborne lore is.

There is more to come! Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you return next time!


	3. Professors

A/N: Sorry, it's been longer than I would've hoped. I'm glad I posted the last chapter when I did to make up for it. I didn't get a chance to start writing this until after Mother's Day. Anyway, thank you again for the positive feedback! Always makes me happy to see that my work is being enjoyed, especially since this is my first shot at writing.

On another note, this story now has some great cover art and all the credit belongs to Stephen Sykes. Please, check out his work. Links to that specific piece of art as well as his portfolio in my bio.

Thank you, and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Professors

Henryk awoke to a knocking at the door, squinting at the bright light that entered the room. He tried to recall if he dreamed, but all he could remember was quickly falling asleep the night before and now it was suddenly morning. The Hunter sat up from the soft cushioning underneath him as the knocking pattern continued. _Knock knock knock._ "I will be just a moment," he sighed out and finally stood up, nearly falling over in the process. He still wasn't used to the seemingly common amenities of the world he no longer knew as he did.

He put on his standard Hunter equipment and stared at himself in the mirror, the grey mask covering most of his face as usual. _How could I get anyone to trust me if I continue to hide my identity like this? We must be on level ground._ Henryk lifted his hand and began to pull down the scarf, hesitating for only a moment before allowing it to fall and hang around his neck, the cool air returning to the skin where his warm breath had been. He picked up the Chikage from the floor and strapped it to his waist before finally deciding that he was ready. The Hunter opened the door, finding Leo to be the one who was knocking at his door. She was leaning against the wall across from him, with her arms crossed over her chest leisurely as she was staring at the floor absentmindedly. He looked her up and down, seeing that she was now wearing proper clothes — of the modern world at that — consisting of a white buttoned, collared shirt and black pants. "I see you have already begun assimilating into the new society." The only thing that made her stand out was the sword in its scabbard that hung at her hip.

Leo looked up at the voice and was surprised to see the man's face for the first time. She was now able to see the smooth, somewhat pale skin that was underneath his mask. He wasn't unpleasant to look at. "I see you are not wearing that scarf around your face. It made you look like a thief." The young woman thought back to the thralls and other mad hollows who took to wearing ragged masks and strips of cloth that barely hung onto their bodies. Of course, he didn't look like that — It was but a thought.

He stared at her for a few moments and she began to think that she had offended him. That was until the corner of his lips curled into a small smirk. "Fair enough." Henryk began walking down the hall, pulling out the scroll given to him by Ozpin and searched for the location of Professor Oobleck's class. "You appear to have slept well," the Hunter said, his eyes, reminiscent of small pools of blood, remained on the screen before him.

Leo shook her head as she followed behind, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "Quite the contrary. I could not sleep at all. I suppose years of...what was supposed to be my permanent sleep kept me rested enough. I never needed to sleep during my time as Unkindled either." She said cooly, her eyes wandering their surroundings. The two of them walked past Beacon's students — many of which began speaking to each other in hushed voices. She sighed to herself. _Can it be any more obvious that you all are talking about us?_ "I assume you did since it took you some time to prepare yourself."

Henryk begrudgingly nodded as he began to study his surroundings as well — particularly the students. The ones that stood out to him were those who showed animal features, be it entire appendages or something as minuscule as their ears. He fought the urge to immediately pull out the weapon at his side and run them through. The animal features suggested signs of the beast scourge, yet they exhibited no other symptoms. They had their sanity and the human students appeared to walked alongside them without issue. Upon further observation, they acted no differently than their human counterparts. The Hunter forced himself to calm down and think about this logically. The Headmaster did not bring this up in their conversation, meaning that this was likely a part of their daily lives that was so normal, he did not feel it required explaining. They wore uniforms, indicating they were students here and should not be considered a threat. Henryk confirmed these facts for himself yet couldn't help but remain wary.

Leo noticed the sudden tension in the man walking in front of her and followed the direction of his gaze. She was intrigued by them as well, but unlike the Hunter, she had no particular apprehension towards them. Her understanding of this 'scourge' Henryk mentioned then night before was minimal. Her closest experience to these animal-people were the Corvians, but even then she met a perfectly sane one as well as the crow that resided on top of the Firelink Shrine. "Do you fear them?"

There was a pause between them, only the bustling of students around them to be heard. "A Hunter hunts," he finally answered. The way he said it gave Leo chills. It was brutally honest and without remorse.

She looked to the animal-people again and how they enjoyed themselves along their human peers. She didn't feel as though they were a threat. Leo couldn't have fully understood where Henryk came from, but she found that his sense of danger from them were unfounded. "Do not be foolish," she said, a slight edge in her voice. They were innocent and she swore herself to Beacon in exchange for allowing her to remain here. She will protect them.

Henryk looked over his shoulder as he heard the tone and saw the serious look in her eyes. He sighed to himself and looked ahead again, deciding it was best not to answer. He knew he couldn't be sure of himself to not take action if he found them to be in the stages of the scourge. Yet, he had no intention of harming them otherwise. His silence annoyed Leo, who now felt that she had to keep a watchful eye on this dangerous man.

They arrived at Oobleck's classroom and Henryk knocked on the already open door. He peered inside and his eyes met a very tall and lanky man who had a disheveled appearance. The man pushed up his glasses as he looked up to the both of them and suddenly became excitable. "Ah, you must be Henryk and Leo! Yes, Headmaster Ozpin told me you would come looking for me to answer some question for you, which I am happy to do so!" He looked to older man beside him who was shorter by nearly a foot. "It is convenient that you came to chat with me this morning, Professor Port. Now they won't have to chase you down later."

The mustached gentleman chuckled jovially and gestured welcomingly to the two who remained by the door. Henryk nodded his head in appreciation as he walked into the class with Leo now following next to him. Henryk was intimidated by the energy that seemed to radiate off of the professors — particularly the one he identified as Bartholomew Oobleck. Leo on the other hand met them with a smile. The atmosphere about them reminded her of the cheerful onion knight, Siegward of Catarina. She mentally prayed for the joyous man, who retained such good nature even in the most perilous of situations.

"You are in good spirits, Professor." The young woman said as they finally stood in front of each other.

"Of course! I am always thrilled for those who actually want to learn history. It is absolutely crucial that we study it to avoid the mistakes of our predecessors. I have already been informed of the both you and your history by the Headmaster and it was very educational. The knowledge will not go to waste, I promise." Oobleck fired words at them, seemingly with a single breath.

"Right," Leo said with a small smile, though there was a hint of sadness at the mention of her failures.

"Alright, settle down, Barty." Peter Port pat the enthusiastic professor's back, noticing how the young woman became uncomfortable. She appreciated it.

"I understand that you are the history professor here, and Professor Port, you are the head of Grimm studies." Henryk spoke up, wanting to avoid any small talk. They both nodded in confirmation. "If it will not be any trouble, will you please explain these...people," the Hunter said that last word with hesitance. "Who have animal features to me. It is quite peculiar."

"Ah, the Faunus. I suppose it is your first time encountering any," Oobleck nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Yes, Human-Faunus relations are a topic I frequent in my classes."

 _Faunus._ Henryk said the word in his head. _That's what they're called._

Oobleck continued. "Please understand that you do not have to feel any differently towards them than you would towards others. They are different, yes, but by no means does that mean they deserve to be treated any lesser. However, history has been quite unkind to those who are different."

Both Henryk and Leo nodded their understanding. The young woman empathized with the situation, knowing full well just how disgusting people can be. Leo herself faced such discrimination as Unkindled, yet even she could be considered lucky. There were others who suffered far worse than her. Sunset eyes glanced towards the Hunter, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His gaze remained unwavering, his full attention on Oobleck, ready to hear more.

"The Faunus were the target of much racial discrimination. Although not as much as there used to be, such sentiment still remains today." The green haired man sighed as he shook his head. "It is quite a shame. In effort to gain equal treatment, a group formed called the 'White Fang.' At first, their demonstrations were peaceful. However, after their leader stepped down, new leadership turned it into a terrorist organization that uses violence to get its message across. It reversed much progress that was made."

Henryk seemed to think for a few moments before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Thank you, Professor Oobleck. This offered much insight."

"Of course. Please, keep in mind that the Faunus have souls, just like you and I."

"Only the Grimm are known to lack souls." Port interjected, to which Oobleck nodded in agreement.

 _Souls?_ Henryk was confused and upon glancing to the woman next to him, she appeared to be equally so. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, all living things have souls. And from that, we are capable of drawing power in the form of Aura. It is what protects us and gives us strength." Oobleck began.

"Grimm, on the other hand, lack a soul. Thus, they are not capable of generating an Aura." Port finished.

Leo opened her mouth to say something, but students had begun to enter the room. She looked up at them before returning her attention to the professors. "It seems that we're out of time. Thank you, professors." She bowed slightly. _I have never heard of a being that lacked a soul before,_ the young woman thought to herself.

"Quite alright. I have overstayed my welcome as well. I must prepare for my classes." Port waved good-bye to them, greeting some students on his way out.

Henryk thanked Oobleck as well and turned to Leo. "I am going to the library now to continue research. You may join me if you wish." He began to walk up the aisle between staring students. She followed behind but some familiar voices called out to her. The young woman searched for the source and found Team JNPR waving at her. She returned the wave before looking back to Henryk, but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed to herself and decided to wait outside the class for them, as Oobleck energetically began his lesson, seeming to glide around the classroom.

* * *

Leo leaned against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed over her chest again. It did not feel long before the class had ended and the halls began to be filled by students once again.

"Leo!"

She looked to her side and watched Team JNPR exit the class, Nora being the one to call her name. The young woman smiled at them as they took their places around her. "Hello. I am glad to see all of you again."

"We're happy to see you, too." Jaune said with a cheerful grin on his face. "So, what happened yesterday with the Headmaster?" The rest of the team nodded as well, equally curious in what the exchange might have entailed. It must have went well if she was walking around the academy.

The smile on her face broadened as she was about to tell them the good news. It seemed that when she was around them, life was better. Leo couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this. "I told him my situation and offered my allegiance to Beacon. In return, I am allowed to stay here as both a professor and librarian."

Team JNPR was shocked at the positive turn of events. Of course, Nora was the one to break the silence. "Whoa! So you're going to be around, like, all the time now?!"

Leo laughed and nodded. "Yes, so it would seem. Such positions are above me. I have never been a teacher before — In fact, I was the one to always be taught. I would not consider myself to be a scholar either." She laughed quietly to herself, again. "Nevertheless, I will try my best."

 _She's so cute._ Jaune thought to himself, but he shook it away. _She's a teacher now. What are you thinking?_ The team leader cleared his throat and spoke up. "What is it that you will be teaching here?"

"I will be teaching a class called 'Combat Training II' alongside a man known as Henryk. His situation is similar to mine. I believe you should all be attending it later, if the roster is correct."

Team JNPR looked at each other before each of them pulled out their scrolls. She was correct. Their scrolls were updated and they were scheduled to have the class every other day beginning today. They each put their scrolls away. "What can you tell us about Professor Henryk?" Ren asked curiously.

Leo appeared thoughtful before simply shrugging. "I do not know him very well, either. We met for the first time in the Headmaster's office, but I would not call that a proper meeting. Most of what I could gather from him in our short time together this morning is that he is…cautious. He seems to pride himself as a scholar and is quite the sharp fellow. Any more is beyond me at the moment." She allowed a heavy breath to escape her, moving her hand to gather some stray hairs behind her ear. "I believe we will both learn more about him when we begin teaching class today. Of course, I will tell you more about myself as well."

"Looking forward to it." Pyrrha offered a kind smile. "I'm sure you will be a fine teacher. As long as you don't ramble on like Professor Port," the red haired warrior joked, the rest of the team groaning at the idea of another professor going on-and-on about his or her glory days.

Leo didn't fully understand, but from context it would seem that Port was the type to go on tangents. She shook her head with a chuckle. "I don't believe that will be a problem."

* * *

"Professor Port's class is so boring," Ruby groaned, Blake nodding in agreement. Even she couldn't surmise enough interest in the class to pay attention.

"Hey, we get to play again. Lets just have fun," Yang waved the board-game in front of her sister's face, who pushed it away to see in front of her.

"Wait, someone's at our table." Weiss said, gaining the team's attention. As they approached the table they frequently sat at, they realized it was Henryk who occupied it. Many books were spread across the entire table. Blake immediately became interested in what he might be reading, but none of the titles were what she hoped for. There were many books about the discovery of dust and its uses, the soul and Aura, as well studies on the Grimm. It was only natural that he would read and educate himself on the modern world. Others were on history, her eyes falling on the books that focused on Faunus and relations to humans. There were also obscure works of literature that she did not recognize. What she found most peculiar out of the various books were the many he picked out that dealt with art.

"Henryk!" Ruby nearly shouted.

Weiss smacked her shoulder and raised a finger to her lips. "Don't be so loud!" She said sternly in a hushed tone.

The Hunter looked up at them and began to pick up some of the books. "Oh, I did not mean to occupy the entire table. Allow me to remove myself."

"Hey, relax, chief. You can stay. Is it okay if we sit?" Yang asked cooly, already pulling a seat out to sit down.

"I do not particularly mind." He gathered more of the books and stacked them to give Team RWBY more room. Henryk wasn't certain why he allowed them to sit down with him. He intended to continue researching on aspects of the modern world as well as what the message from the night before could mean. He knew that the girls would only want to ask him questions and thereby distract him, yet he allowed it anyway. The Hunter sighed internally at his blunder.

"What are you up to?" Ruby asked, as the team sat themselves around the table. She picked up a book and read its title, her eyes wandering to the others that rested across the surface.

"Well, I come from an earlier time period, but I assume you already figured that out for yourselves." The team collectively nodded their heads, having talked about it when they they reached their room last night. "I am trying to find my purpose for waking in this era. In that endeavor, I am enriching myself with what I have missed in my comatose state." He gestured towards the books. "I was very interested in reading about the 'soul.' If only the Grimm lack souls, then that would mean that I should be able to generate an Aura as well, correct?"

Team RWBY nodded their heads once again. "I have been trying to manifest it, but I am not making any progress. If I could, it would be most beneficial." Henryk thought how much easier the Hunt would be if he could project a barrier of sorts around him to take the blows in his flesh's stead.

"It's definitely not easy the first time. You haven't met him, but Jaune had a lot of trouble activating his Aura at first. His teammate activated it for him." Weiss informed him.

The Hunter perked up as his eyes shifted between the four girls. "Is that something that you could do for me." To his disappointment, they shook their heads.

"Activating someone else's Aura takes a lot of training that we unfortunately do not have. Maybe Pyrrha could do it for you when you meet," Blake added.

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos? I recognize the name from my roster."

"Roster?" The entirety of Team RWBY was curious.

"Yes. After my meeting with the Headmaster, I was made to be a teacher here at Beacon Academy as well as a librarian. Although, the latter occupation is more in name only so that I may remain here after-hours if I so choose. You all are also on the roster." Henryk mentally commented that he was correct in his prediction that he would not be getting any more reading in now that he was accompanied by the four girls.

Team RWBY pulled out their scrolls and checked their classes, seeing that it was now updated with a class called, 'Combat Training II.' Furthermore, it was supposed to be taught by Henryk alongside Leo. "Leo. Isn't that the one that Nora was talking about yesterday?" Yang asked, her memory failing her.

Her teammates nodded their head in confirmation.

"Ah, so you have already heard about her." He rose a hand to stop them, anticipating the multitude of questions they wanted to ask. "You will learn more about the both of us during today's class."

"So what's happening in class today?" Ruby asked anyway.

Henryk sighed to himself. "Today, I only have introductions in mind. I believe it is only fair that the students should be able to know at least a little about myself and my co-teacher before we officially begin."

Blake nodded. "That makes sense." She decided to change the topic, because she was curious about it from the start. "If I may ask, why are you looking at art?"

"Yeah, that is sort of weird. Not exactly the first thing that would be on my mind after busting into a new world." Yang noted in correspondence.

"Art is very important. It depicts an individual's perspective of the world at any given point in time. I figured that studying such works could give me some additional insight." They seemed to accept his answer, yet he still wondered if he should tell them the truth. He weighed the pros and cons in his head. If he decided to tell them, he would only reveal more about himself, which shouldn't raise any foreseeable problems. Additionally, if they do happen to know anything, then he could only gain from telling them about the message. If he decided against it, then he would remain exactly where he was now.. "Actually," the Hunter began. "I received a message last night. It read, 'look to the painting.' I believe it was a hint from The Great Ones."

Expectantly, they were all confused. Henryk simply shook his head. "They're cosmic beings with great power, but for the most part, they do not meddle unless first contacted. For now, that's all you need to know unless I deem it's necessary for you to learn more. Now, I have already gathered that you are quite the curious lot, but I urge that you do not look any further into this subject. That way lies madness." He said the last part with sternness, and wouldn't move on until he was convinced that they got the message.

"Now that you understand that, would any of you happen to know of a particularly strange painting? Not necessarily famous, like the works shown in this book," the Hunter tapped his knuckle against the hardcover.

They collectively shook their heads. "Art isn't something we study at in Beacon. Mostly concerned with history and training to become Huntsmen. None of us are really interested either. The closest would be my partner," Yang nudged the ribboned girl. "You can always find her with a book."

Blake shook her head, indicating that she knew nothing of paintings that could interest the new professor. Still, she wanted to ask him more about certain books on the table before them. Henryk was curious about her the most out of the team. She was quiet, yet he could tell that many thoughts bounced around in her mind. Her eyes gave her away, as they would flicker between the books and himself. He followed the direction of her eyes and realized that she had been staring at the books concerning the Faunus. He recalled how her ribbon seemed to twitch when they first met and how she wasn't surprised at the incoming ambush. _Could it be?_

* * *

Leo sat in the empty classroom alone, letting out a sigh that echoed back to her. She wasn't sure how to introduce herself to these students, or what was appropriate to say. Would they believe her? Did it matter if they would believe her? After she and Henryk find out more of how their three histories connected, would it then be taught as regular curriculum? The young woman shook her head and internally cursed. Thinking far into the future was what caused her and others so much pain. Perhaps this time, she will allow herself to live in the present and figure things out as the issues present themselves to her.

She began to hear the sounds of footsteps as she looked up and watched students pour into the class. They shared a look of confusion as they sat themselves, likely unsure of why there was suddenly a new class for them to attend. The young woman suddenly felt nervous. She has gotten used to the idea that the people in this modern age were completely sane and had witnessed so as she walked around the academy, yet having this many in the same room as her was a strange feeling. Part of her was excited, thinking back to the Firelink Shrine and the people she brought there. This could be a positive experience.

 _You failed them._

Her own voice echoed in her mind, yet it sounded so strangely austere — almost inhuman. Fear crept over her, taking a firm grasp of her body.

 _You will only fail them, too._ The voice boomed and echoed within the walls of her psyche.

 _You have accomplished nothing. Nothing. Nothing. You are nothing. Nothing. **Nothing**._

"Professor?"

The voice was suddenly silenced as she felt her body release itself from its invisible hold. Leo took in a deep breath before looking up at the source of the voice, her eyes meeting a young girl with silver eyes. "Will you be beginning the class?"

"The class will begin when my...partner arrives." It felt strange to say that. Perhaps co-teacher would have been more appropriate? Second professor. Professor Henryk. That also felt strange, for some odd reason.

Ruby nodded her head and sat down. She heard a low whistle next to her. "So this is Leo? Nora was right about the eyes." Yang made the same sparkling gestures as the orange haired girl did the night before.

Team CRDL was speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves, but Blake was able to hear parts of the conversation. She didn't need to hear it all to figure out that they were commenting on the new 'hot' professor. Velvet hears as well as she looked in their direction, only to meet the glare of Cardin. She quickly looked down at her lap as Cardin proceeded to appear satisfied with himself.

Leo watched it all, but couldn't hear what any of them were saying. Still, she worried for the seemingly shy Faunus girl. She knew a bully when she saw one.

Finally, the sound of footsteps resounded the room as everyone collectively turned to see who it was. They were stunned by the strange attire as the man in a grey overcoat walked past them, the badges attached on a belt across his chest gleaming against the light. "Excuse my tardiness. I had lost track of time and had to rush some books to my room before coming here." The man stood at the front of the room, Leo now standing next to him. "Allow us to begin immediately. I am Professor Henryk."

"Whoa he's showing his face. What a hottie," Yang commented, earning a slap on the arm from her sister.

"I am Leo. There is no need to call me 'Professor.' I do not believe I have earned it."

The Hunter eyed his partner curiously, taking further note of her character before returning his attention to the class. "Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL; I see that everyone is here. Now then, I am sure that all of you are aware that we are new staff members here at Beacon Academy. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I believe that is only fair to you." He gestured for Leo to begin.

She nodded and took a step forward, her sunset eyes seeming to shine even brighter in the sunlight from the window. "I — for uncertain reasons — have been resurrected from an age long ago. Please, avoid asking questions on that subject as I am still trying to learn more details on it as well," the young woman said apologetically. "It was Team JNPR that found me and brought me here," Leo smiled warmly at them.

The others in the room turned to look at the aforementioned team. Jaune scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh as Nora gave a proud grin. Ren rested his chin on his hand as he ignored the stares and Pyrrha sighed quietly. She could never seem to get away from additional attention.

"After a meeting with the Headmaster here," the young woman continued. "I was given a position here as a staff member. I am very grateful." Leo gave a small bow to the class.

Henryk offered a small nod to her as she took a step back to her original position. He scanned the classroom, finding only a single Faunus in the room. At least, the one that did not attempt to hide her features. The Hunter glanced to Blake, his eyes resting on the ribbon for a few seconds before looking back to the entire class. She shivered under his gaze as she began to worry. _Does he know?_

Weiss, as attentive as she usually was, noticed the sudden shift in her teammate next to her. "What happened?" She whispered, yet her eyes remained on Henryk at the front of the class.

"I think he knows about me..." Blake responded in a low voice, now feeling self-conscious. She intended on asking what he thought on the history of Faunus, but now she was scared to ask.

"How could he know that?" Weiss frowned, but her tone was that of concern. She knew it took some courage for Blake to tell the team the truth about herself and Weiss had her own views changed as well. Blake only shook her head in response.

"Again, I am Henryk. I urge you to call me 'Professor,' to keep our relationship strictly professional."

Leo cocked an eyebrow at that. It hasn't been long, yet she could tell just how different he was from herself, despite their similar circumstances. He seemed to put his duty above all else, unlike her. He appeared so confident, unlike her. She was always engulfed by self-doubt. She failed her duty and got those around her killed.

 _You will do it again._

She steeled herself. _No, I will not._

"Much like Leo, I too, come from a previous era, likely before the discovery of dust because information on my time today are extremely lacking. However, I believe myself apt enough to mentor the lot of you to dispose of these 'Grimm.' They are much like the beasts I have encountered in my travels."

"Pretty sure there's a beast in this room," a boy with burnt-orange hair snickered. The comment earned much protest from the other students in the room, except for the teammates next to him who seemed equally pleased with themselves.

"What the hell is your problem, Cardin?!" A girl with a wavy lock in her hair shouted, her face twisted in rage. She stood up with one fist against the desk and her other hand on her teammate with long, brown rabbit ears, who only looked down at her lap.

The shouting in the room continued, going back and forth. Leo curled her fingers into tight fists after seeing the dejected Faunus girl, reminding her much of how she felt as Unkindled. Her hand gripped the hilt of the blade at her side when she felt a firm hold over her wrist. She looked to her side to see Henryk and was about to object until her eyes met his face. The crimson eyes she saw before had turned even more harrowing as he stared out at the class. The sight was so unexpected that she hadn't realized that she released her grip on her weapon as Henryk let go of her, slowly walking away and up the aisle. The students silences themselves as he walked by, the Hunter giving off an air of absolute control; as if they were fools to think otherwise. "Enough of this riffraff. Have the lot of you come to this institution to simply fight amongst yourselves over petty differences?" There was venom behind his words and it seeped into all of them, making them want to squirm under how uncomfortable it now was.

"Petty differences?!" Coco shouted at the new teacher, her teammates trying and failing to calm their leader. "You call what he said a petty difference?!"

Henryk turned to the voice, his chilling eyes making her blood run cold. The normally self-assured girl sat herself. The Hunter's gaze lingered on her for longer before he walked away, his footsteps echoing in the classroom before they stopped in front of Cardin. The bully looked up at him, gulping under the intimidating glare. The orange haired boy was taller than the new professor, but never before had he felt so small. "Do you feel strong, Mister Winchester?"

Cardin face turned into a mix of fear and confusion.

"Do you believe yourself to be better? Do you say the things you do because you believe no consequences will bind you? I will tell you now that such an attitude will get you killed. Such an attitude proves that you are no better than the true beasts that I have _**slaughtered**._ " There was bite behind the last word. The orange haired boy gulped.

"You call your allies beasts, do you? Look into my eyes tell me if you know what a beast is."

Cardin didn't want to, but fear drove him to follow the order. Blue eyes met a fierce crimson. The eyes turned into pools of blood that threatened to consume his being. He wanted to turn away, to call for help, to scream, yet he only found his body to be paralyzed. His breathing stopped and his hearing failed him. All his senses ceased, with only his vision to serve him the disturbing blood that stirred in Henryk's eyes.

Henryk pulled away his gaze as he turned around and walked back to the front of the classroom. What felt like an eternity to Cardin was but a few moments as feeling returned to his body, nearly collapsing against the desk in front of him as he hyperventilated. The other teams in the room stared in a stunned silence. People have stood up to the bully before, but no one has ever done…this. It almost made them sympathize with him.

"I hope in the future, there are no more disturbances like that," the Hunter called out to the room, the students' attention returning to the front. "If there happens to be others in this room who are of like mind with Mister Winchester, allow me to say this. Faunus are not 'beasts.' They are people who do not deserve such mistreatment. I will abstain from saying any more, as I am sure that this is a topic that has been covered numerous times by Professor Oobleck. However, I will note that if there simply must be a target of such behavior, then consider myself. I have the beast blood within myself. You may ask Mister Winchester for confirmation."

Leo was in a stunned silence as well. Sunset eyes watched as Henryk encouraged the class to make him the bearer of such discrimination. It hasn't been long, but she wasn't expecting to see this out of his character. Part of her was jealous. His words were filled with such certainty that she couldn't muster.

"That will be all for today. The next time we met, prepare yourselves to venture out to the Forever Fall. The best training comes from putting your life on the line. Dismissed."

Team CRDL left quickly when Henryk ended the class. The Hunter only shook his head as he decided to leave as well, to return to his room and continue researching. He stopped as he felt a weight against his coat. He looked to his side and saw it was the rabbit-eared girl who stopped him. "Thank you," she nodded in gratitude before letting go, not meeting his eyes.

Henryk cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Signs of gratitude for a hunter was few and far between and he was no exception. "Continue your studies," he nodded in return and left the room. The other teams remained and after a few moments, bursted into cheers.

"Holy crap!" Yang shouted, jumping up onto the desk. "That was cool as hell!" Ruby laughed and clapped her hands, satisfied that Cardin finally got what was coming for him.

Leo chuckled at the irony of her choice of words.

Blake appeared pleased, a faint smile appearing over her face as Weiss turned to her Cat-Faunus teammate, happy for the other. The ribboned girl let out a small sigh of relief. She wanted to ask Henryk what he thought of Faunus, but now it seemed that she got her answer.

Velvet's teammates were smiling and comforting their Faunus teammate, who appeared to be in higher spirits.

Leo decided that it was time for her to leave as well and began walking up the aisle to get out of the room until she heard someone to call out to her. "Wait, Leo!" She turned around and Jaune was the source, getting prepared to leave along with the rest of his teammates.

"So, that Professor Henryk seems pretty cool," the blonde leader said, the other three in agreement.

"Yeah, that was like, super bad-ass." Nora laughed. Leo did not understand the term, but understood from context.

"He is more humble than I had previously thought," the sunset-eyed woman nodded to herself.

"Excuse me, Leo, but I am curious to know what your stance on Faunus might me. It might be a little inappropriate to ask, but nothing 'standard' exactly happened today," Pyrrha mused.

Teams RWBY and CFVY stood up to leave as well, crowding in front of the young woman along with Team JNPR, curious to know what her answer might be. She offered them a small smile, one that carried sorrow behind it. "I know what it is like to be treated in less than desirable manner." Leo sighed before gently putting a hand on Velvet's shoulder. "You have my full support."

The teams were thrilled hearing this, particularly Blake, although she mostly kept this to herself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I didn't really get much time to write this because I had a bunch of things to do and places to go, etc. Hopefully it doesn't seem rushed. I really tried to keep up the quality while also doing this as fast as possible this week.

Thank you for your patience and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please favorite, follow, and review! It's super motivating to see that you guys like what you are seeing and I promise, there is more to come.


	4. Doubt

A/N: I am so sorry! I have gotten quite a few requests to return to this since my last update and assured each of them that I am not giving up on _The Forgotten_. Remember when I said real life obligations may hinder my progress? Well, that's what happened. However, I will be perfectly honest and say that I could have gotten back to this a little sooner than this. I wanted to relax and finally got my hands on a Nintendo Switch and have played **so** much Breath of the Wild. Alright, enough of my life, since I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about it. Lets get to the story, and hopefully the quality is still as good as before.

* * *

Chapter 4: Doubt

 _Get up._

 _Why?_

Henryk opened his eyes, feeling nothing but listlessness over his form. It was a strange feeling. How long had he been a part of the Hunt? How long did it take for him to finally bring an end to the Moon Presence? Had it been years? Or had it been but a few hours? Time was convoluted in the Nightmare that took hold over Yharnam. Regardless of how long it truly was, he felt the wear on his body.

The Hunter sat up and frowned at the involuntary thought that entered his mind.

 _Why?_

"As long as I can still stand and the beasts still crawl, my work is not done." He stood up and immediately began to prepare himself for the day, but couldn't help but let out a sigh. He knew what he said was out of obligation rather than motivation.

* * *

"We can always count on finding you guys here."

Team RWBY looked up to the source of the voice and found Jaune giving a cheerful smile as he came around the corner, followed by the rest of Team JNPR.

"You were looking for us?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah," Jaune began as he pulled up some seats from the nearby table to allow his team to sit with them. "We wanted to talk about the new teachers with you guys. Like, what do you think of them?"

"I thought we already agreed that they're pretty cool for teachers?" Yang gave him a confused look.

"At the time, yes, but since we finally have the chance to sit with the information, they do seem somewhat suspicious." Pyrrha sat in the seat next to Jaune as the rest of their team followed suit around the table.

"Why didn't you say anything before if they seemed suspicious to you?" Ruby spoke up, almost defensively.

"I wanted to wait and see before drawing any conclusions."

"I have to agree with Pyrrha." Weiss spoke up again.

"You, too?" Ruby looked at her partner with eyes that screamed betrayal.

The white-haired princess sighed. "While I do think that they both seem suspicious, I don't think the Headmaster would allow them in Beacon for no reason. At the very least, we don't have to worry about them being dangerous to us."

"They may not be dangerous, but their supposed histories seem like complete lies." Ren said monotonously.

"Leo popped out of a grave like a daisy!" Nora interjected.

"I don't think they're lying." Everyone turned to Blake, who appeared strangely strong-willed over the topic. "If they were lying, don't you think they would have thought of much simpler backgrounds? Why go out of the way to come up with what they did?" Internally, she couldn't help but feel positively towards their new professors after the spectacle that occurred in class.

"Hey, where's all this coming from guys? Lets just take it easy. Why does it matter anyway? It's not like we can make them prove it." Yang shrugged nonchalantly.

"It could matter if they're hiding something." Ren in a usual blunt manner.

"We don't have anything to worry about. They're nice!" Ruby assured the group again with a grin.

"Yeah, Leo does. Henryk seems kind of shady though." Jaune admitted, fully expecting the young team leader to object. She did not fail to meet that expectation.

"Hey, you called him cool the other day!" Ruby accused, pointing at Jaune.

"I did," Jaune pursed his lips. "He's still kind of shady." Everyone couldn't help but agree with him, making the silver-eyed girl pout in defeat.

Yang sighed heavily. "Alright, so everyone here thinks they might be hiding something, right?" She looked around and the two teams nodded in agreement. Even Ruby did, albeit reluctantly. "They probably have their reasons."

"Okay," the golden-haired girl continued. "Why don't we just talk to them if they're so honest. Right, Blake?" She turned to her partner, who was a little surprised at the logic Yang applied.

"Y-yeah." The Cat-Faunus replied after a slight pause.

Ruby suddenly perked up, remembering a conversation they had with Henryk the other day. "Oh, Pyrrha!" Said person looked to Ruby, startled at the sudden outburst. "Henryk was interested in possibly having his aura unlocked and wanted to see you."

Pyrrha frowned at the request. She was hesitant as she has only ever done it for Jaune, and that was because she cared for him. "It seems highly unethical for a student to do something like that for a teacher. However, it might give us some insight as to the kind of person Henryk is. Perhaps Leo, too." After giving it some more thought, the red-haired warrior appeared steadfast in her decision. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Our class will not be beginning for some time, Henryk." Her sunset eyes stared at the back in front of her as she followed the one who called her out from her room.

"I know. We are not going to class. I requested Headmaster Ozpin to set aside a training room for us." The Hunter stopped in front of a large door before opening it, stepping aside to allow Leo in first.

She nodded in gratitude before walking inside, looking around the spacious room. "You feel that we need to train together?" The chestnut-haired woman inspected the area, brushing her fingers against the cool wall. She held her hand in the light, finding that the dust had collected onto her fingertips. The young woman brushed her hands together to get rid of the debris as her gaze met crimson eyes. "I am not wearing my armor."

He waved his hand. "That will not be necessary. I wish only for a spar to allow the each of us to gauge each other's abilities." The Hunter readjusted his bandana as he pulled out the Blade of Mercy from his belt. "Although I have no doubt you are capable, I feel it paramount that we are both certain that we can ensure the students' safety should something exceptionally dangerous occur."

"According to what I learned as of yet, that is unlikely. However, you are correct. There is no harm in being certain." Leo pulled out the plain looking Sunlight Straight Sword from its scabbard. "Especially if it will put your heart at ease." She teased, letting out a small laugh.

Henryk remained paused for a moment before snickering. It was rare someone joked with him in this manner. The only humor he was used to in Yharnam was either hostile sarcasm or incredibly crude and dry. The stark-white haired hunter immediately dashed forward, pulling the blade up from his side, aiming for a cut on her left shoulder. Instead, he heard the sharp tang of steel as Leo raised her weapon just enough for his edge to get caught in its crossguard. The Hunter attempted to apply more pressure in an attempt to overpower her guard, yet he found himself thrown back. He caught his balance, surprised at the ease of which she did it. There appeared to be no struggle on the young woman's end at all. Leo took a readied-stance once more, looking to the other. "Physically, I am quite strong." She informed. Sunset eyes focused as she closed the distance between them, thrusting the longsword forward. Henryk stepped to the side slashing from right-to-left at her torso. The young woman was forced to hit the blade aside, having no time to catch it within the crossguard again. Having predicted that, the Hunter split the Blade of Mercy, casting out the left-hand dagger and thrusting it towards her side. The young woman reflexively rolled backwards, returning to her original readied-stance.

"You are strong. And just fast enough to make that something worthwhile. You would have been a fine hunter." Henryk noted, slowly circling Leo as he joined the Blade of Mercy once more. She kept her guard up, eying the man warily. The atmosphere was suddenly tense. The presence of the man was reminiscent of a Lord of Cinder—it was an air that exuded power. It suddenly became a fight for her life, just as before.

"This was supposed to only be a spar. I think that this is enough, wouldn't you agree?" She slowly put her guard down to show that she did not wish to fight anymore. The gesture was met with no change from the man's demeanor, forcing her to raise her sword once again. "No, I do not believe that was enough. We should know just how far either of us can go. We are supposed to be guardians of sorts for these children, yes? We have to know just how capable each of us are." The hunter said it in a cold and logical manner, but Leo could tell that these were just excuses to continue the fight. She could see it in his eyes. They were sharp and looked at her as if she were a pig for slaughter.

Part of Henryk wanted to stop. Logically, he knew that this was enough of what he asked for and there was no need to go any further. However, as soon as they exchanged blows, the blood in him began to boil. Ever since his very first day in Yharnam after waking up in that clinic, it was this lust for the hunt that allowed him to fight with such vigor. It was his blood that kept him wanting to venture the Nightmare when the eldritch creatures should have had him fleeing. He hated the hunt, yet his body would betray him anyway. It wasn't too late to stop. They weren't fighting right now. He could just put away his weapon and she would, too. In fact, she took the initiative in that aspect. Just stop. Stop. **Stop**.

 _Kill._

Leo gritted her teeth as the hunter quickly closed the distance between them. She knew Henryk was faster than her. If she dodged this one, there was no way she could avoid the follow-up. With that splitting weapon of his, attempting to catch it in the crossguard of her longsword could backfire. There was only one strategy she could employ, but it wasn't one she was particularly fond of. The warrior poised herself, preparing for a blow. Henryk thrusted the short blade into the young woman's side, causing her to wince in pain. Being completely mortal now made her panic. If she died, there was no coming back. Leo forced the thought out of her head, roaring as she pulled her sword across the hunter's chest. That was enough to bring Henryk out of his trance as they both fell to their knees, the young woman holding onto his shoulder for stability, her other hand on the blade that remained in her side. The longsword fell to her side, flicking blood off its blade across the floor.

The warrior was panting as she looked down at the weapon stuck in her side. She looked back up at the man, attempting to control her breaths. His eyes were back to normal. They even seemed regretful. "I am sorry," she heard him say. It sounded genuine. His eyes didn't lie, either. "Fool," was all she managed to say before letting out a cough, getting blood all over the hunter's neck and clothes. He deserved that. Henryk reached for a blood vial, yet came upon nothing. He mentally cursed at himself for failing to consider that he may let his bloodlust get out of control. Even if he did have them, would he administer the blood to her, too? There would only be two possibilities: either her body would reject the blood altogether or she would become just like him. Was he about to watch her die? No, the blade was still inside, so the bleeding isn't profuse. He could bring her into the infirmary and deal with the consequences after.

Before Henryk was able to say anything, Leo breathed in deeply and pulled the Blade of Mercy out, tossing it aside. His eyes widened. Now that spelled out certain death. Anyone with the slightest knowledge in combat knew that. "What are you doing?!" He lost his composure. She almost found it amusing if it weren't for her life literally slipping away from her. She didn't spare any more energy to explain herself, but Henryk could see in those sunset hues that she had a plan. Leo reached into her pocket and pulled out a chime. She muttered what sounded like a prayer and rang the chime. The hunter stared at her in confusion before a light began to surround them that was strangely comforting. He immediately began to feel his strength return to him, realizing that their wounds were stitching back together, being completely restored.

Leo let go of his shoulder and sat back, letting out a deep breath. "Okay, you have some explaining to do." The hunter appeared to hesitate to answer, which frustrated the young woman. "Hey, you've been pretty honest up to this point and I've actually come to appreciate it. You're not allowed to act all coy after stabbing me," she growled.

Henryk nodded his head. "Right, of course." He let out a small sigh. "I apologize, once again. I did not mean to do that." This earned a stare of disbelief from the other. Warranted, of course. "By that, I mean I was overcome with a bloodlust, of sorts. To fight the beast-ridden cities, the people in my time experimented on the beast blood and injected it within themselves." Leo shook her head. "I know, it was foolish, in hindsight," he continued. "I became subjected to the blood when I heard it could cure any illness. However, I did not know the rest. The beast blood turns hunters vicious so that they could hunt the beasts, and if left unchecked, a hunter could become a beast himself. I believed I could control myself, but it rare that I fight another who is completely sane. I failed and once again, I apologize."

Leo stared at the man in silence and could only sigh heavily in response. "That was stupid. But…It's fine." The hunter appeared inquisitive. She knew what his question was before he even asked it. "What I did before is known as a miracle. Not in the sense of, 'oh, it's a miracle!'" This brought out a chuckle out of the hunter. She found that to be charming and couldn't help but smile herself. "Miracles are tales—stories of usually great feats. Telling those stories and reciting prayers draw out power. In this case, I passed on the tale of a princess who was said to have been cherished by all. In return for remembering her story, those who recite the miracle are bestowed this blessing."

"How curious."

The young woman picked up her sword as she stood up, wiping the blood off the weapon on her pants before sheathing the blade. "Henryk, I don't believe that you're a bad man. But that doesn't mean you're not dangerous. If you have a tendency to get out of hand like that, your position as a teacher for these children is questionable. I will be watching you. If such a thing like that happens again…I'll be the one to bring you back."

"Fair enough." She began to leave the room before Henryk spoke up again. "Why are you so kind and trusting? Your time was no more peaceful than mine. It comes off as strange."

Leo crossed her arms and leaned against the wall beside the wooden door. "How can you not be entirely mad? You've seen things nobody should have, right?" She let out a deep breath through her nose, looking down at her now blood stained boots. "I wasn't always like this. I was bitter about the 'duty' that was pushed upon me. But one day, I came across a peculiar knight. His name was Siegward. He was just like me, yet different in every way as well. He was a true knight who went on to complete his duty with honor and never shied away from a person in need. Someone with his compassion in that time simply shouldn't have existed." She snickered and looked up at the hunter, who was listening intently. "The very first time I met him, I charged at a demon I had no business with—nor did he. And yet, he joined me anyway and I likely would have died there if it hadn't been for him. Somehow we kept crossing paths and every time, he was as jolly as ever. He was imprisoned two times and still never lost that attitude. He saved a dear friend of mine, even though the only thing he was obligated to do was his sworn duty."

"He left quite the impression on you." Henryk didn't bother asking what became of the peculiar knight. He knew the answer.

"He did. He inspired me to be a better person. To be better than myself. He made me realize that even in those dark times, there was no reason not to be kind to others. That friends could be found in the strangest of places." The young woman smiled fondly, seemingly looking past the hunter now. "I chose to trust them and brought them to the one place I knew I could come back to and be safe. I brought them to the place where I grew to love someone for the first time." Leo began to fiddle her thumbs together. "And they supported me. It was all thanks to that knight." Henryk grew concerned as her eyes suddenly became solemn. The fond smile disappeared as the woman straightened herself and shook her head. "So, there's my story. I'll be leaving now."

Leo left without another word. Henryk stood alone in the silent room, feeling more alone than he ever had before.

* * *

A/N: You all deserve so much more for waiting so long. Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I felt that this was a good place to leave it. Anyway, I should be having significantly more free time now and I'm feeling up to the task, so I will likely be updating this more frequently! Thanks for sticking with my story and as always, I hope you enjoyed reading as well. Until next time!


	5. Never Odd or Even

A/N: It's been a minute. That last chapter was pretty short and you guys deserve so much more for sticking it through with this story. I'm not sure how consistently I can make really long chapters, but hopefully it hasn't lost its quality. Anyway, things I'm up to outside of this story now. I've been playing lots of Monster Hunter: World and it's crazy fun. The grind is real. Still, I'm more of a fashion over function kind of guy. Sure, I can kill that monster in two minutes if I wanted to…But I won't look good doing it. What's the point?

BY THE WAY some exciting stuff for us Bloodborne fans! Bloodborne is one of March's free games of the month (Starts every first Tuesday of the month, so March 6)! So if somehow you're reading this but haven't actually played the game yourself, now's your chance! This also coincides with _Return to Yharnam_ community event on March 10. If you're not aware, it's the starting day for all of us to make a new character and return to a populated Bloodborne. Doubly so because of the influx of new players we're going to have from it being the free game of the month. It's going to be great and I encourage everyone to join! Alright, story time. As always, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Never Odd or Even

Henryk stared up at the peculiar shattered moon from his room's window. He wondered to himself what had happened to it to make it become like that. It was disturbing. Despite that, he did not feel the overwhelming eeriness of the Pale Moon from it. He felt a strange comfort from the shattered moon, its light being the only thing that illuminated the darkness around him.

"How serene."

His body seized. He recognized that voice—that accent. It belonged to the closest thing he could call companionship on his long Hunt. The Hunter turned to the source, feeling revitalized for the first time since he appeared in the world that he no longer belonged in. "Doll?" A smile crept on his face as he looked expectedly. And there she was, standing beside him. She was looking up at the moon, just as he was. Her silver hair shined against the moonlight, a brilliance that contrasted against her dull flowing clothes.

"Doll? Is that what you have taken to calling me?"

The familiar figure before him disappeared, the source of that same voice now behind him. Henryk turned around quickly, finding the same woman again, yet bearing the garments of a noble now. Her voice remained the same, yet her entire demeanor had changed. Her typical gentle appearance now was stoic.

"Maria." He uttered, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Henryk. That is what you call yourself now? Do you feel guilty about what you had done?" Her gaze was unwavering, yet did not impose any challenge either.

"Guilty? No, no." He shook his head, now looking down at the floor. "What's done is done."

"Of course. You had to do it. There is no shame in the Hunt."

Images of Djura appeared in his head. How that Ashen Hunter assured him of the remnants of humanity within those beasts were worth preserving. They were people. They were hunting people who had fallen victim to the mistakes of the Healing Church.

"Do not worry. It is what you do. You Hunt." Her tone never changed, yet it almost seemed demanding.

That is what he does. He Hunts. Is that all he does? He couldn't remember. He had to be more. Was there more? Is there more? Is he more? Who is he. He's Henryk. No he's not.

Maria walked away, her footsteps echoing against the floor in the silent room. She sat on the bed and looked back up at him. "You are a Hunter. You Hunt. You Hunt but you do not. What are you doing?"

Henryk frowned at the woman. "I am helping these people."

"No. The only way you help is by the Hunt. This is not the Hunt." It sounded like an accusation, yet still her tone remained the same.

"No, this is not the Hunt. Things are different now. It is a new era." Henryk began to raise his voice, biting back despite no bitterness coming from Maria's soft voice.

"Different? You know the danger that still awaits. When you rose back to the Waking World, did you not say your work is not over?" Maria turned away from him, looking through the window and up at the shattered moon. "Was it not on a night like this that you came to me? You wished answers, so you searched for them. When there was an obstacle in your path, what is it that you did?" The petite woman turned back to him and picked up Henryk's hand in hers, just as she did in the Astral Clocktower—just as the Doll did in the Dream. Henryk carefully pulled his hand away, taking a step back as he did. "You may stay here and attempt to teach these children whatever you wish. But you will fail. This is not how you get the answers you want. You will return to the Hunt." Maria took a step forward and leaned against the Hunter, placing her chin over his shoulder. He could feel her lips against his ear. "I will be with you."

There was a knock at the door. Henryk turned to it before glancing back to Maria, but she was no longer with him. The knock sounded again before he went to answer it. The Hunter opened the door, finding Ruby staring up at him with a grin on her face. "Professor!" Seeing the young girl address him so enthusiastically put him at ease. It was a welcome change from what he was used to.

He chuckled. "You may call me Henryk outside of class, Ruby."

"I thought you wanted to be called Professor?"

"For you, I will make an exception."

Ruby smiled brightly once again.

"What brings you to my door, Ruby? We do not have class today. You should be enjoying yourself in these peaceful times."

"You haven't been out and about, have you?" He shook his head. "Exactly! If you want to understand the times more, you should see what it's like. So I wanted to invite you out to see Vale!"

An interesting suggestion. It would do him well to learn more about the new society and see how people interact with each other in every day life. Henryk nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

Ruby appeared pleased. "Perfect! C'mon, let's go!"

"Oh, now?"

* * *

Ruby led Henryk outside the school grounds where they met up with Pyrrha, Jaune, and unexpectedly, Leo. The Hunter approached his partner while Ruby began to talk to her friends. "I see you were pulled into this as well."

Sunset hues looked up at him, bringing him a comforting feeling that he couldn't explain. "You say that as if that were a bad thing."

"No. This is nice." He felt his lips curl into a small smile. Perhaps this is what he needed. He could be more than just a Hunter. He was sure of it.

Leo was surprised to see a smile coming from him, however subtle it was. It seemed uncharacteristic of him. The man before her was usually so stoic, but the instances where he displayed some emotion were pleasant. She offered a smile in return. "Isn't it? It's about time us strangers see more of this place."

The three students were watching the two speak to each other with some level of amazement. Ruby pulled her friends closer and began to whisper excitedly. "Guys, look at this!"

Pyrrha laughed and stood up straight. "We're looking, Ruby." Although she had to admit they were both being really smooth. Part of her wished it were like that for herself and Jaune, but she liked their pace.

Jaune laughed as well, but part of him was jealous. He shook the thought from his head. _She's a teacher, what were you even hoping for?_

"Are we ready?" Pyrrha spoke up, grabbing the attention of the two who appeared to be in their own world.

"Right, of course." Henryk turned to the rest of the group, clearing his throat.

* * *

The five were walking through the commercial district of the coastal city. The three students noticed Henryk's fascination with the greatly populated city while Leo was taking the trip very well. "What do you think?" Jaune asked as he nudged her side.

"Seeing so many people living leisurely like this is a sight to behold." She and Jaune stopped as Pyrrha and Ruby began showing Henryk around and answering his questions. "I lived a violent life in a desolate land, but it was not always so." Leo turned to the boy who stood at the same height as Henryk. "I remember a time when the kingdoms stood tall and the streets were lively—not too unlike this. While most of my memories from before being reborn are hazy, I could grasp at least that much. Although, I do not believe the same can be said of Henryk." She glanced over at him as his curiosity occupied him. A laugh escaped her. When did life become so listless?

Jaune watched her face, seeing how content she seemed in this moment. "How are things in between you and Henryk?" The tall blond couldn't help but ask.

Leo looked back at the boy with a slightly confused expression. "I don't understand your question."

"Well, y'know, you two seem really friendly is all," Jaune laughed nervously.

"Of course. We're not on bad terms." Leo said nonchalantly.

Jaune stared at her. It was obvious she still did not understand. Does she not realize what they're doing? "Leo…You do know that you two were flirting right?"

"Flirting?" She did not recognize the term.

"Yeah. It's like when you talk to someone you're interested in, so the way you talk is…different." Jaune scratched his head, having a difficult time to describe it.

Leo paused for a moment. Was the way she was speaking any different? She didn't believe so. It was at that moment she realized what he said before that.

* * *

"Now's a good a time as any, right?" Ruby suggested to Pyrrha, who nodded. She didn't really want to test Henryk because she believed he was a good man, but if Henryk did ask this and it would put everyone at ease, then she'll play along.

Pyrrha approached Henryk, who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. "Professor?" He turned his attention to her, looking away from the abandoned store. She looked at the building he was observing before and realized that it once was Tukson's Book Trade. She offered a mental prayer for the shopkeeper before returning her attention to the Hunter. "I was told you wanted me to unlock your aura?"

Henryk nodded. "Yes, if that is not too much trouble." The ability sounds useful and would make the Hunt much easier. He frowned. The Hunt.

Pyrrha shook her head. "None at all." This was not entirely true. If not for the circumstances, she would not have done this for anyone else other than Jaune. "Please, give me your hand." He did so. "Now shut your eyes." Henryk closed them, the gesture reminding him of channeling blood echoes with the Doll.

Pyrrha attempted to release his soul and thereby unlocking his aura. However, no matter how much she tried, nothing was happening. In fact, his soul was fighting her—fighting with itself. From the Hunter she felt him stout of heart, yet it struggled against something ghastly. It was frightening, knowing there was something inhuman about him, but there was comfort in the knowledge that he was perpetually fighting against this side. Even so, she remained wary. This man's soul threatened to tear itself apart, and if it did, what would become of this man? He would likely not remain so.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and gently let go of his hand. Henryk opened his eyes as well, feeling no different. "Did it work?" The champion shook her head. "That is a shame. Regardless, thank you for your effort, Pyrrha. I know that my request is not asked lightly." She looked into his crimson eyes that usually displayed a level of sharpness and distance, but now, she saw a genuine sense of gratitude and kindness. Pyrrha considered herself a strong judge of character and with Henryk, she still couldn't say for certain where he stood. However, she wanted to believe that he was a good man. She didn't regret what she did.

"You're welcome, professor. Why don't we regroup with the others?"

* * *

"Interested?" Leo asked, having realized what Jaune said to her. Before they could finish their conversation, the rest of the group returned to them.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to?" Ruby asked with Pyrrha and Henryk beside her. Jaune waved it off. "Oh, just talking. Y'know, nothing really." Leo looked at him, realizing he wanted to keep the conversation private. Was he doing it for her sake? She decided to play along. "Jaune was telling me about the city and its food."

Ruby perked up at that. "It is getting late. Why don't we get some drinks before going back to school and getting food there? I didn't bring a lot of money with me." Beyond not having a lot of money with her, she didn't have a lot of money to begin with.

Leo suggested going to the Crow Bar until she learned that there was apparently an age limit for alcohol. "You're taught to fight monsters but you're not allowed to drink alcohol?" They didn't have an answer for her. Eventually they settled for getting hot chocolate for the cool weather. Ruby sipped at her cup gleefully. "What do you guys think? Pretty great, right?"

Leo smiled and nodded her head, allowing a heavy, content sigh to escape her as she enjoyed how warm it made her feel. Henryk on the other hand seemed indifferent.

"What's up? You don't like it?" Jaune asked.

"Is this not any different from hot water?" Henryk stated bluntly. The others, even Leo, were not sure if he was being serious.

"Henryk, it's supposed to be really sweet. You don't taste it?" Leo said. He shook his head.

Pyrrha decided to change the subject before this got out of hand, knowing Ruby would start making him try all kinds of food. At least Ruby could be handled. The same cannot be said if Nora were here. "Alright, how about we head back? We're all hungry." The group nodded in agreement as they began to head back. Henryk was the last to follow, realizing for the first time that he never felt hunger before. He never ate during the Hunt. The only thing he consumed was blood. It was the only thing he ever tasted.

* * *

After reaching the school grounds, the students decided to get food at the cafeteria. Henryk thanked them for the experience before returning to his own room. He learned a lot from seeing society operate first hand. It was thriving. People were interacting with each other freely. Most did not carry weapons around, meaning they had a sense of safety. It was quite unlike what he knew of Yharnam. Henryk thought once again why he was allowed to return to this life. The times were much safer than his. There were so many advancements that he was still acclimating himself to. When there were dangers to be faced, there were perfectly capable people to handle them. So why did he return?

"You know why." Henryk recognized the voice, but he refused to turn to it. "You know what lies beyond this city. All you have to do is **Hunt**."

* * *

As they were going their separate ways, Pyrrha grabbed Leo's wrist before she could leave. "Sorry, professor. Could you stay a moment?"

Leo nodded and smiled at the other. "No need to call me that, Pyrrha. I'm not that special. Just call me Leo."

"Right." She could understand that. Pyrrha was initially drawn to Jaune for not being put off by her achievements. "Would you be okay with me trying to unlock your aura? I know that you didn't ask for it, but I thought you might want to." Pyrrha wasn't certain she could do it now after having attempted to for Henryk, but at the very least it would allow her the opportunity to take note of her soul.

"Oh, that. I haven't given it much thought, but I'm not one to turn down such a gift." Leo took a step closer to her, preparing for what was to come. Pyrrha nodded and repeated the same instructions as she told to Henryk. The red-haired champion held onto Leo's hand and as they both closed their eyes. Before Pyrrha was able to attempt anything, she was met with a fire that burned brightly. It was so unlike anything she has ever seen or heard about. Despite it all, she could only describe this as the soul of a true champion. This fire that represented valor and a stalwart soul. Even as this fire blazed on, Pyrrha was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. Her power was captivating. However, as she stared into it longer, Pyrrha found something peculiar. This fire—Leo's soul—was a vessel for countless others. She felt so many that Leo had claimed for her own power. As disturbing as that once, she felt nothing from these other souls that dwelled within her. They were sovereignless and lost, but here, they had purpose. Cold and forgotten and Leo gave them strength, and they her.

Pyrrha finally opened her eyes, feeling slightly dazed after doing so. Feeling the change, Leo opened her eyes as well, holding onto the girl firmly as she almost stumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just hungry is all." The red-haired girl laughed it off. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to unlock your aura."

"No need to apologize. I'll still be able to take care of myself. Speaking of, you should be taking care of yourself. You should go with the others now and eat. I should probably do the same."

"You're right. I'll see you next time, Leo." They waved each other off. Pyrrha began to head to the cafeteria where she'll meet up with the rest of her team and Ruby's. She had to tell them what she was able to find out.

* * *

A/N: About the same length as the last chapter. Not too short, right? I hope it's not a problem. Anyways, this chapter was a challenge for me! I actually had fun with this one. Writing Maria/Doll is really interesting. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Also, I'm looking forward to _Return to Yharnam_! While I'm excited about the idea of so many new players with Bloodborne being free game of the month, I have this itching feeling that Gascoigne will be single-handedly responsible for many of those new players quitting. I really hope not! A hoonter is never alone!


	6. Thinking Makes It So

A/N: A quick update! Not very long, but I figured I'll just try to update what I could rather than making you guys wait.

Do you guys play Life is Strange? You totally should. On March 5, a bonus episode for its prequel, Life is Strange: Before the Storm, was released and it has broken me. Haha, not truly—no need to message me or anything. I'm doing fine. I just fell in love with those characters so much is all. If you do play Life is Strange and are interested in reading some more Fanfiction, I would like to direct you to _Ouroboros_ by TomorrowHeart, which can be found on this site. It is so damn well written and is part of the reason why I began writing as well.

Do you guys actually read my author's notes? Do tell. I can stop including them if they're too much of a nuisance. Anyway, if you're still reading this, I would like to remind you to text or call up your friends and/or family. Tell them how much they mean to you. You never know what the future holds, but at least in that moment, you can share how you feel. It doesn't have to be this big emotional thing either. Just a reminder to yourself and the people who matter to you.

Alright, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Thinking Makes It So

Instead of heading back into the Academy, Leo took to the cliffside with the moonlight to guide her way. Upon reaching the edge, she sat herself down with her legs hanging off the cliff as she leaned back. Her palms pressed against the grass, its cool blades producing from between her fingers. The woman let out a soft sigh as she stared up at the shattered moon, feeling truly content for the first time in all of her lives. "Third time's the charm," she joked to herself. Was this the result of all she had worked for? Was humanity able to push this far because of her decision? Did she have to sacrifice so many to get to where they are now? Did she have to kill her friends for this.

The guilt crept into her mind again. The pleasing touch of the grass against her palms turned into vines that threatened to trap her. She allowed her arms to give beneath her, her back falling to the ground. Her gaze upon the stars now, Leo took a deep breath and held her hand up to the night sky. She steadied her heart and channeled power to her fingertips. Sparks began flicking between them before she clutched the lightning bolt that formed. Leo hurled it into the night and she watched its light slowly disappear amongst the stars. Her hand fell back to her side as her thoughts became a maelstrom.

 _Everything you have worked for was for nothing. Why did you ever believe otherwise? Did you think you could actually do anything? Did you think you could actually change anything? Save anyone? Who did you save? Your friends? You betrayed them. You betray yourself by trying to convince yourself you're worth a damn. Stop lying to yourself. You know the truth. You're worthless._

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Leo finally broke from her thoughts, looking to her left and seeing Ozpin standing beside her. "Headmaster?" She sat up straight, wondering when he had gotten there.

"I saw your little display before. It was quite impressive. I figured I would enjoy the night with you," Ozpin said as if he read her mind. "Although I fear I may have been intruding now. You appeared to be in your own world."

Leo shook her head. "Not at all. It's just a…cold night. I suppose I dozed off." Ozpin watched her curiously as she rose her hand. A smoldering flame began to dance between her fingertips before it released a warm glow into the air. The Headmaster studied the peculiar and gentle flame that floated in the air, wondering why it was not scorching. It was temperate and invigorating.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Ozpin said, pleased with the comforting flame for the cool night. Leo let out a small laugh. "It's a flame of harmony. The first of its kind. Suitable as a source of warmth…and it helps me think."

Silence fell between them as they looked to the horizon, only the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffside beneath them to fill the air. Leo breathed in the ocean air, taking the moment to calm the tempest that was her mind. "May I confide in you, Headmaster?"

"Of course. I am here for all at Beacon."

"I made a grave mistake. I have failed so many times—failed so many people. It may have been millennia since my time, but for me, I was there with them not long ago. I murdered my friends and destroyed humanity. I'm a monster. And yet here I am. For a moment, I even allowed myself to enjoy this peace. I don't deserve it. Why I am even here? Why was it decided for me to come back to this life when all I have ever done is fail others. I said I would offer my full support when I first met you, and I stand by it, but how can I justify my own worth to these people? And…None of you even need me. What can I possibly—" Leo cut herself short upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't realized the tears that began to roll from her face. She wiped the tears away and looked up at Ozpin, who was offering a sympathetic smile.

"Now, now. I know all too well of the position that you are in, and I still deal with the consequences of my failure to this day. However, I persevere and you must to. You will. You have gotten this far, have you not?" The Headmaster returned his hand to rest upon his other over his cane. "You may mourn, yes. No one may deprive you of that, but do not regret what you have done. For all we know, it is because of your actions that humanity has pushed as far as it has. I would say that it took starting anew for us to move forward."

Leo opened her mouth to say something, but Ozpin shook his head to her. "Have some faith. You are experienced, but you are still young. Listen to the words of this old man, won't you?"

"Please, your youth is still with you, Headmaster."

Ozpin let out a hearty laugh. "You are too kind, Leo. That is why you doubt yourself so much. Such genuine kindness is rare in the world and more often than not, it will hurt you the most. That is what makes you such a blessing to the people you encounter." The Headmaster smiled fondly as he thought of his students. "Many of the children here have that trait…but the world is cruel. Show them the way, won't you?"

Leo looked up at Ozpin with a sense of admiration. From such a short exchange, he somehow knew just what to say. He was the Headmaster for a reason—a man who could shape young minds to lead the future. While she could feel the sense of doubt and guilt still existed within her, but at least she will have these words to keep in mind.

This is why she is here. "I will."

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Ruby waved furiously at the redhead. She waved in return as she approached their table in the Dining Hall, the two teams clearly waiting for her in anticipation for what she had to say. Pyrrha sat herself with her team and they all immediately began huddling together.

"Well, what'd you find out?!" Nora said ardently.

"Aren't they nice?!" Ruby beamed.

"She must be, right?" Jaune said with some level of anxiety.

"Can we trust them?" Weiss asked, bringing direction to the group.

"I think we can." Pyrrha finally answered, satisfying the group. "At least for now."

"What do you mean, _for now_?" Ren questioned.

"Well, when I tried to unlock their auras—"

"Oh, you did Leo's, too?" Ruby interrupted.

"Yes. And…It was disturbing. We were right, there is a lot more to them, but it's not like they were exactly trying to hide it from us. And while I think they can be trusted…I find them more dangerous now than ever."

The two teams looked amongst themselves, unsure of what to make of the information at the moment.

"What is it about them, then?" Blake broke the silence.

"Henryk. He's unlike anyone I have ever seen. There's something inside of him lurking and if he's not careful, it'll surface. If that happens, I don't think he'll be the same Henryk we know right now." Pyrrha said, almost shivering from recalling the abomination that tormented Henryk's soul.

"But what is it exactly?" Yang asked with concern.

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it shouldn't exist. The closest thing I could compare it to is…a Grimm."

This earned uneasy glances between them. "But…Grimm don't have souls. How could this be?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"That's why I said it shouldn't exist. It just doesn't make sense how that man exists. I'm not even sure if he could be considered entirely human anymore, but the part of him that is fights against the other that isn't."

"So if he can fight it, then it's fine, right?" Nora said, mostly to reassured herself and the others.

"For how long, though? It's not normal for a soul to be at such odds with itself. Think about what I said. His soul is broken—part of what makes him human simply isn't there. It's empty and cold and naturally eats away at itself. The only reason why Henryk is still…himself…is because he continues to struggle." Pyrrha said, clenching her fists at the thought. She trusts him. At the very least she wants to because she felt his dedication to humanity, but the other presence within him was difficult to accept.

"So if he someday he can't…" Ren began.

"Who knows what we'll have to face…" Blake said somberly.

Pyrrha nodded. Ruby spoke up, breaking the silence. "Hey, he still fights, doesn't he? I believe in him. The fact that he still wants to help makes me _want_ to believe in him. Fine, he's a little dangerous, I admit it. But that doesn't change my mind. He's a good person." The group looked at their friend who looked at them in return with nothing but determination on her face.

Yang watched her sister who still stood by Henryk's side from the beginning. While she wanted to keep her sister safe, if she was this determined, she'll play along. Still, Yang remained wary of what may come. If Henryk proved to be a danger to anyone here, especially Ruby, she'll kill him herself. But until then…

"Yeah, I'll believe in him. You're right, Ruby." The blond dragon offered a big grin as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder, before looking at everyone else. "Right everybody?"

"Y-yeah, of course." Jaune gave an uncertain smile in return.

"Fine." Weiss said, resting her chin against the palm of her hand, while Blake silently nodded her head.

"Sounds scary, but what isn't?" Nora laughed and shrugged. "Sure." Ren's answer mirrored Blake's.

Pyrrha was the last to give her answer, but she smiled in kind and nodded.

"Hey, so what about Leo?" Jaune asked, changing the subject. He hoped that it wasn't bleak as Henryk's situation.

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Ruby asked.

"When you went ahead of me to come here. I stopped Leo before she left and her soul is…grand. It was beautiful." Pyrrha said, suddenly sounding distant.

"Did you fall in love with her?" Nora teased.

"What? No. I'm—" Her eyes took a quick glance at Jaune before she cleared her throat. "I mean that Leo has a noble soul. I've never seen one with such power, either. If she was able to manifest an aura, I think she'd match the likes of the Headmaster himself."

Weiss scoffed in disbelief. "What? No way."

"I believe it. Did you see her guns?" Nora flexed her biceps like a bodybuilder jokingly.

"She is inconceivably strong." Ren noted, recalling the great hammer that appeared to have been carved from a fortress itself which she picked up with ease, a feat that not even Nora was able to pull off, despite her likely being the most physically capable to do so of all the students at Beacon.

Jaune appeared pleased with himself. He knew they could trust her. "There's more," began Pyrrha. For a moment, Jaune swore he felt his heart stop. He mentally prayed that there was nothing to worry about.

"While there is no question about her power, her soul was empowered by countless others. I didn't notice it at first, but when I did," she paused. "I didn't know what to make of it."

The two teams were naturally shocked to learn of this. While Henryk's soul threatened to tear itself asunder, Leo's was harmonious with an innumerable amount of souls.

"See, Ren? I told you she was a zombie. She eats them, doesn't she?" Nora shivered at her own imagination.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Yang frowned. "She has more than one soul? That's just…" Her face twisted in revolt. Even Ruby seemed mildly disturbed.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's like she's a vessel for them. I felt it. Those souls were devoid of personality. I could feel just how lost and weary they once were. I don't know how, but Leo took them within herself and gave them a sense of purpose. In doing so, she became stronger because those souls wanted to support her cause. They still do."

"That sounds well and good, but taking multiple souls for oneself? Do you know how that sounds?" Blake spoke, slightly grimacing. That was the most inhuman act she can possibly imagine, even more so than Henryk's case or having no soul altogether.

"I know. Still, I'd like to think that I know what I'm doing and what I felt was a single virtuous soul that was willing to take on the pain of others. I know it's hard, but for now, I think they're interests are in line with ours." Pyrrha said with certainty.

Blake still showed a hint of doubt, but she nodded her head nonetheless. The others agreed with Pyrrha as well, but some wouldn't admit the skepticism that they still held.

* * *

A/N: Did you notice last chapter's title was a palindrome? This chapter's title is part of a quote from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ , "There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." It seemed appropriate.

Anyway, I wanted to push this chapter really fast because I feel like it might be awhile before I update again. Not like before, but still. Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Awake, Dear Heart!

A/N: _Return to Yharnam_ has been a lot of fun so far! Taking on Martyr Logarius at level 30 is ridiculously difficult, but that's the cost of wanting Chikage as early as possible, haha. Playing Bloodborne this much again has reminded me how much I love the Doll and how interesting her dialogue is. Have you guys been playing as well?

* * *

Chapter 7: Awake, Dear Heart!

Henryk found himself standing in a cold and desolate land. The dark attire of his hunters' garb contrasted the blanket of snow he was surrounded by, as if he were an ink splatter on a barren canvas. He held his hand out, allowing the gentle snow to fall upon his glove. The Hunter exhaled deeply, watching his breath disrupt the frigid air. He looked up once again, taking in his surroundings. There was nothing of note to discern where he was. It was cold, dark, and gentle. Henryk almost feared to take a step, wishing not to disturb the snowfall around him. The only defining feature was the uninterrupted horizon, drawing a boundary between the black sky and the white snow. The land made him listless—a desire to stay here and forget his obligations. Was he obligated to anything? Perhaps his duty was over. There were many who very much capable of carrying out his last burden—the slaying of beasts. For he was sure the Nightmare was over.

"Oh, a visitor," a voice spoke with an accent he did not recognize. Henryk turned around, finding a young girl standing in its place. The petite young girl wore a flowing black dress, lacking any distinctive features. The same can be said about the black cap that sat upon her head. However, her eyes made up for the lacking distinctiveness of her attire. The girl's eyes glowed golden hues with striking snake-like pupils that stared up at him curiously. At the edges of her eyes looked to be wrinkles, but upon closer inspection, they were actually scales as pale as her skin. Those same scales could be found on her exposed neck, clasped hands, and bare feet on the snow.

"I do not get many visitors," the dainty young girl said with the faintest smile on her face. Henryk couldn't stop staring into her remarkable eyes. He felt as though she could see through him—see everything. The Hunter realized that in this wintry land where he could see no one else but the two of them, that he was the intruder. This place was hers.

"I do not think you are intruding. You are correct in one way though. This is my world and I welcome you to it." She spoke with the same smile remaining on her face.

The Hunter was surprised from the remark. She could hear his thoughts. Was she a god?

"I am no god, but I did create this world. I made it for people like you." The girl's smile broadened before she took a few steps back and began skipping around. "Do you like it?" Henryk observed the girl curiously. Her movements didn't make any sounds at all. The way she pranced was both playful and balletic, yet she didn't leave a single trace upon the snow in her wake.

"What do you mean, for _people like me_?" The ever inquisitive Hunter asked.

"I made this world. It is cool, quiet, and mellow. I knew that one day, it would make a goodly home. For people like you," she finally stopped after a large hop, this time a cloud of snow fluttering into the air as she stomped down, before it began to fall gently once again. "People who seek refuge away from the Waking World. People who want nothing more than peace and tranquility."

The Waking World? Very few would call it as such. Only the inhabitants of the Hunter's Dream would, and of course the hunters world dreamed themselves.

"I never knew what to call that other world. The one I once belonged to. But I learned the term from another, who now resides here. That world was destined to fall, yet I feel its presence—it still stands. I suppose Leo did save it. I am proud of her." Those reptilian-like eyes brightened after speaking the name as she appeared to become nostalgic, recalling memories of a time long ago. "I named this painted world after her. I wonder if she will ever come to visit."

In the span of just a few seconds, Henryk learned so much information, much of which he was actively searching for. _This painted world_. It must be the _painting_ that his Messengers were referring to. Furthermore, she learned the term _Waking World_ from another. That leaves very few, but in his heart, he hoped that it was his old companion, the Doll. The real one. That left with…

"You know Leo? How wonderful! Do tell her to come visit. I made this world for her, too. It is named after her after all. I am sure she will enjoy it. Perhaps she will stay? Her Fire Keeper has been waiting for her a long time." The young girl offered a placid smile.

The Hunter's eyes widened. What does this all mean? The world around him began to fade away. He was leaving. Damn it all, why now? "Wait, how can I come back here? Where is the Painting?" Henryk called out to the girl, her eyes being the only thing visible as everything became far too faded.

"The Painting burned away long ago…"

* * *

Henryk woke from the dream with a pounding headache. He groaned as he sat himself up on the bed, realizing how dry his mouth was, too. The Hunter cursed mentally as he threw the sheets off of himself and turned his body to allow his feet to hit the floor. He propped an elbow against his knee as he leaned into his palm and began to massage his temples. Henryk attempted to recall the dream he had, but it only came in fragments. He remembered snow, a girl, a painting, and Leo. The longer he tried to remember the rest of the dream, the more frustrated he became as it was to no avail. His splitting headache and how aggravatingly parched he was were certainly not helping.

"You're finally up, Henryk," a familiar voice said.

"What do you want, Maria?" Henryk practically hissed the name.

"Oh, irritable now, aren't we?" Maria retained her calm tone. Henryk didn't look up as he heard footsteps walking closer to him before feeling a weight press down next to him on the bed. He kept his head down, even after he felt her head lean against his shoulder, her soft breathing sounding in the otherwise silent room. "You are in quite the predicament, Henryk." For the first time, her tone changed. Maria actually sounded sympathetic. While she never was malicious towards him, she was always somewhat cold and distant.

"Oh, am I now?" Despite her suddenly sounding concerned for him, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. It was taking an incredible amount of self restraint for him not to begin tapping his foot or some fidgety movement. Why was that?

"You are, Henryk," Maria gently reached for the Hunter's hand and clasped it within her own. Henryk was certain that he could feel the heat of her hand in his. "I know your thoughts. I know your feelings. I know you." The Hunter finally looked up from the floor to the youthful woman who sat beside him—one of the first hunters to apprentice under Gehrman.

"How could you know anything? You are in my head. You are not _real_." Henryk spoke indignantly, his usual calm demeanor escaping him. His stared into her sapphire eyes, trying to convince himself that she did not truly exist here. Yet, he swore he could feel everything she had interacted with. Her footsteps against the floor. Her weight against the bed. He swore he could feel her touch. Her breath. He remembered her lips against his ear. The Hunter squeezed the hand that still remained in his. _It was there._ Even so, he could ignore all of it to assure himself she did not exist here with him, if it weren't for what he could see before him. In those sapphire eyes, he saw sorrow—regret. He saw the subtle quiver of her lip. He saw her chest rise as she took in a deeper breath. He felt her hand squeeze his back.

"I am real." Maria paused. "Perhaps not here," she leaned closer to Henryk and pressed a hand over his heart. "But I am in here." Her eyes met his, seeing his confusion.

"I am a part of you. I have been since then." Henryk had flashbacks to the time he first met Maria. The anticipation upon walking through the Research Hall. How he opened the Astral Clocktower and saw the woman sitting lifelessly on a chair, the large clockwork behind her acting as a spotlight. How she sprung into life when he approached her. How their fight was almost an elegant dance between the two hunters. How he dealt the killing blow.

"You took in my blood. You have the blood of that immortal queen—my relative—in you, as well. Oh, how it invigorates us." Maria said, almost breathlessly. She picked up her hand from his chest and lifted it to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm. "I am real."

Henryk was in disbelief. How could he have forgotten that he was a Vileblood. The immortal blood of Queen Annalise runs through him. He knew Maria is her relative, even if distant. Lady Maria lives on through him.

"I have been watching over you for a long time," she finally leaned back, letting go of Henryk. "Only now have I decided to speak to you."

"Why?" Henryk finally spoke, the words coming out as if it were a finely sharpened blade.

"Up until now, you have never needed me." Maria spoke gently. While she was always soft-spoken, it was always somewhat curt. "Now, you are forgetting your purpose." She held his hand once again, picking her other hand as well and placing it over his. "But more importantly, you must hunt for your own wellbeing. The Healing Church is guilty of many atrocities, leaving plenty of mistakes in its path to some perceived greatness. I was a part of that, as well. Being with you has cleared my head. Even so, the Nightmare drives on. Above all…I will not let you be another mishap. You have been letting the beast blood get restless. You are becoming irrational. Henryk, go…"

Henryk felt discontent as a wave of fatigue came over him. Maria's voice was fading away. Upon his becoming clear again, he realized that she was gone. The Hunter stood up and looked around once again, but he was truly alone now. His stomach groaned loudly as he grit his teeth. Was this hunger? How bothersome. He remembered the Dining Hall where the students gathered to eat. The Hunter made his way.

* * *

Leo was eating with teams RWBY and JNPR once again. She didn't know how it got to this point, but before she knew it, she got caught up in their activities once again. Though, Leo had to admit that it was pleasant company.

"Hey, Leo, just how strong are you?" Yang asked. Her sister nodded excitedly, also wanting to know.

The woman broke away from her thoughts and looked to the two sisters with an eyebrow raised. "That's a strange question."

"Well, Nora has really been talking you up." Weiss said, leaving out the whole zombie part.

Leo looked to the orange-haired girl who grinned unapologetically. Pyrrha bowed her head slightly in Nora's place with a conciliatory smile. She was also to blame for touting Leo's prowess, even comparing her to the Headmaster himself. She still thought it was true, but even so, she felt bad for the position she put Leo in.

The woman with the sunset eyes was not sure how to answer them. "I suppose I am strong enough to say that you all can rely on me." She smiled at them kindly, but a part of her cursed herself for saying that. Who would want to rely on her. Leo pushed the intrusive thought away as she recalled her talk with Headmaster Ozpin.

"I'm sure that's true." Ren noted before returning to his meal. It seemed whenever he spoke, it was to make a point.

Weiss was actually impressed with her answer. She trusted Pyrrha's judgement enough to believe that Leo was powerful, but to compare to the one who helped found the academies? It was difficult to accept. Even so, the woman's answer was humble and fell back to her kind nature. Seemingly all she wants to do is help and Weiss was beginning to believe it as well. At least, she wants to.

"Of course it's true," Nora began. "She needs those muscles to pick up her man." Yang nearly choked before she bursted out laughing, slapping the table while her sister turned as red as her hood. Blake appeared to be containing her laugher and Weiss was simply speechless. Meanwhile Nora's team seemed to take it a lot better, presumably because they've gotten used to Nora's shenanigans.

Leo thought back to her conversation with Jaune before the others rejoined them and glanced at the blond boy, who only rose his hands in defense with a sheepish smile on his face. "Jaune…" Did he say something? It was him that refused to say anything in the first place. This was going to cause misunderstandings. Leo wasn't even sure of how she felt herself because Jaune forced the thought into her mind. The woman sighed to herself.

"Hey, we're just poking fun, teach'." Yang laughed reassuringly. "But hey, how goes the love life anyway?"

"Yang!" Weiss called her teammate's name. Blake held a hand over her mouth, finding the whole situation amusing. Ruby looked away to hide her blushing face, but she made sure to keep an ear out to listen.

"My love life?" Leo said plainly as she began to think. "I don't remember much. I fought for most of it, so love was not something I was really allowed to concern myself with." The woman began to laugh quietly, but it quickly came to a stop when she saw how disappointed everyone became. "Well…There was one." They immediately perked up, almost making her chuckle. Blake seemed particularly attentive to what she had to say.

"Was it Henryk?" Nora couldn't help but tease once again before wincing slightly when Ren pinched her.

Leo began to appear embarrassed for the first time. "Please, stop that." She cleared her throat. "Now that I have to articulate it, I'm not sure if I could call this love, but I suppose it is at least the closest thing to it. When I was forced to fight for a world that didn't even appreciate my existence…it was difficult." The two teams felt sympathetic, but Leo began to smile instead. "But through it all, she was there for me."

The friends began to look at each other. She?

"After every battle, after every defeat, after every victory, she was there for me. Whether it was to console me or celebrate me, she was there. She gave me words of encouragement when I needed them. I had friends as well who taught me and did much of the same, but with her…it was different. I don't know how to describe it." Leo sighed lightly. "Is that satisfactory?"

The woman looked to the others. While there was signs of appreciation for the story, a certain curiosity was far more evident amongst them. "Is something wrong?"

"Leo," Jaune began hesitantly. "Are you—"

"You're a lesbian." Yang said bluntly. Ruby and Jaune immediately stared at her as if she just set off a bomb. "What? That's what you guys were wondering, right? It's not even a big deal, c'mon now."

"I can't say that I am familiar with the term." Leo said, equally curious now.

"It's a term used to describe a woman who is attracted to the same sex." Weiss said matter-of-factly.

Leo gave it some thought before simply shrugging. "I suppose it would have to depend on the person." It wasn't as if she was adverse to the thought of being with a man. Being with anyone wasn't really a liberty she was allowed to have until now. Thinking about it all now was almost enough to give her a headache. Despite it all, Henryk did pop in her mind. "Hmm."

"What the hell?" Yang said, bringing the others' attention to where she was looking. Henryk practically trudged into the Dining Hall looking worse than death. The Hunter smelled the food, but in no way was it appetizing. Appalling would be more accurate. He grimaced and immediately left. Leo frowned at the unsightly man and stood up. "Excuse me. Please, continue on with your day." The woman followed after him.

"Is he sick? Maybe we should check up on him with Leo." Ruby suggested. Yang shrugged while Blake seemed to agree.

"If he's sick, we should just let him rest then." Weiss countered. "Besides, Leo already went after him. You know what they say. Nine is a crowd." That actually earned some laughter from the group, to she was secretly proud of.

Pyrrha's brow was furrowed. She was sure the exact situation she was worried about from a few days ago was surfacing. To think it would occur so soon. Pyrrha stood up abruptly, drawing the others' attention. "We should follow them."

* * *

Leo had been following the Hunter for quite some time before he finally stopped in a secluded courtyard. Henryk slowly turned his head, a crimson eye peering over his shoulder at her.

"You have been following me for some time. Did you think I would not notice?" Each sentence was exasperated.

"Well, you took us somewhere out of sight. Saved us a lot of trouble." The warrior said cooly.

It was clear that he wasn't listening. He turned his body toward her as he bent slightly, reaching for the ground. The Hunter pulled a weapon out of the ground seemingly out of nowhere, revealing a crude saw-like weapon. "You are just another skulking beast, stalking its prey." Henryk straightened himself, staring directly into her eyes, showing Leo how dilated his pupils became. There was no talking sense into him. "This will be a sporting hunt." Henryk laughed lowly.

"I promised that I would be the one to keep you in check. I will fulfill that promise. As many times as it takes." Leo wondered why she cared so much. Why she wanted to trust this man so much. Perhaps because he put his faith in her. The warrior reached to her waist to grip the hilt of her reliable longsword, only to find she was grabbing at nothing. She cursed under her breath before the Hunter lunged at her. Leo rolled out of the way, but Henryk was relentless in his pursuit. The warrior clenched her fists, frustrated that she never seemed to have the appropriate equipment with her. The stark white-haired hunter swung the saw at her again, far too quick for her to get out of the way. Instinctively, she went to parry the weapon, picturing a longsword in her mind. At the last second, a clash sounded as a sword of blue energy appeared within her hand, parrying the saw from herself—though it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Holy shit! Is this what you were talking about, Pyrrha?" Yang whispered excitedly from behind a corner, hiding from the fight along with the others. Pyrrha didn't respond. She was focusing on the skirmish, surprised at the capabilities Leo displayed. It looked similar to Velvet's hard light copies, but nowhere near as effective.

"Shouldn't we jump in? This looks bad." Jaune said worriedly.

Blake shook her head. "We don't have our weapons with us."

"We could just make things far worse." Ren stated logically.

"Why don't we get a teacher?" Ruby anxiously suggested.

"What, and snitch?" Nora scoffed. "Besides, they are teachers, remember?"

Leo quickly back-stepped from the Hunter and twisted her body, gripping the air with two hands as if she were holding a greatsword. She pivoted her body as a sword of blue energy—far larger than before—materialized, swinging its blade horizontally. Henryk dodged backwards, but the tip of the magical blade still cut across his chest. Ruby gasped at the sight, but Pyrrha held onto her wrist. "Henryk isn't normal. This needs to be done."

"Is this the Grimm part of him you were talking about?" Weiss spoke, shuttering at the thought. Pyrrha nodded in confirmation.

Henryk growled as he touched the wound with his left hand, looking at the blood that stuck to his fingertips. "You foul beast." The Hunter lunged forward again, showing no signs of slowing down. Leo dodged the attack once again, this time pulling out the chime she always kept with her from her pocket in her left hand. She considered using the Wrath of the Gods miracle, beginning the incantation of the epic tale. The warrior stopped herself, realizing how much damage that would do to their surroundings. She had to minimize the collateral damage as much as possible. The Hunter continued his unrelenting assault, swinging the saw in a calculated manner, despite his state-of-mind. Leo rolled aside, raising her right hand overhead before bringing it down, a giant pitch-black, single-edged blade materializing on the downswing. Henryk quick-stepped to the side out of its way before returning another flurry of attacks. The Hunter managed to slash the serrated weapon into her forearm before he was met with a fist into his stomach, launching him backwards and into the ground as he lost balance.

Leo was panting softly as she took a step back, the blood dripping down from her arm and onto the ground. She watched Henryk slowly stand up, seemingly unfazed from the attack. "Why won't you just stay down for me. Such ridiculous stamina." The warrior shook her head as she prepared herself once again. The Hunter roared as he leaped forward, swiping the saw widely at her. Leo stepped back just enough to be out of its range before planning to retaliate with the Farron Flashsword again. Instead, she heard a mechanism click loudly into place before her side was met with a serrated edge. The warrior winced at the pain, gritting her teeth as she rang her chime, emitting a shockwave that flung the Hunter backwards, bending his knees for stability so that he wouldn't fall over. Leo realized she had to finish this quickly. She had to hold herself back to assure she wouldn't accidentally kill him while he was after her life. In such a fight, she was doomed to fail.

Leo stepped over the Hunter, raising her hand as she muttered a tale of ancient dragonslayers, a stake of lightning taking shape. This miracle should have just enough power to stun Henryk. The warrior brought the stake down, but her eyes widened when she saw a sinister grin across his face. She had made a mistake. Henryk's left hand was already grabbing at the air before pulling out a blunderbuss, bringing its barrel to her torso. Leo wanted to dodge, but it was far too late. The ferocious Hunter pulled the trigger, staggering Leo, causing her to lose grip of the chime as it fell to her side. Henryk reared his hand back before bringing it forth with unreal speed, stabbing it into Leo. Tears welled into her eyes at the pain before the Hunter violently pulled his hand out, ripping out a large chunk of flesh. Leo fell over, clutching at the wound in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Ah, the smell of your sweet blood. It sings to me." Henryk breathed in deeply, seemingly invigorated by its scent. His pupils began to return to normal, an observation that was not lost on the warrior. Leo quickly raised a hand over her mouth as she began to cough a copious amount of blood.

"Leo!" Jaune screamed, appearing from behind cover.

"Jaune, no!" Pyrrha stepped out as well, but the deed was done.

The Hunter turned his attention to the two, the others stepping out as well when their cover was blown. He lunged at them, but was suddenly stopped in his track by a body. Leo managed to get in his way, wrapping her arms around the Hunter's neck. Henryk roared as he stabbed the saw spear through the woman. Blood began to pool in Leo's mouth, the red fluid escaping from the corners of her lips. Ruby covered her mouth at the awful sight, wanting to look away, but she found her eyes glued to the brutality. The others had similar reactions to the macabre scene.

Leo weakly cupped her hands around the Hunter's face before leaning in, appearing to kiss him. The students' failed to understand the gesture—that Leo was forcing Henryk to consume the blood that had accumulated in her mouth after having realized that is what it would take to bring him back to sanity. As he swallowed the blood, Henryk began to come to, dropping the weapons that he held. His vision returned to him, seeing Leo before him, lips against his. She leaned back and studied the Hunter's face before smiling. The Hunter's eyes widened at the bloody sight.

"Welcome back, you fool." Leo whispered as her hands slid off of the Hunter's face before she fell to her knees and onto her side, revealing the children she had protected, who only stared at him in horror.

* * *

A/N: Is it obvious that I like Shakespeare? Anyway, when I was almost done with this chapter, I had accidentally deleted it and I panicked. Luckily, it was backed up and I was able to continue on like normal, but that was scary. Other than that, this was a heart-racing chapter to write!

Before anyone points it out, yes Leo was using sorceries without a staff as her catalyst. To be honest, I omitted it because I think that her carrying around a staff would look silly. Hopefully you'll forgive me for not being lore-friendly, but I think this is small enough to not be too big of a deal.

Thanks for reading, and as always, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	8. So it Goes

A/N: I put more thought into chapter titles than necessary.

* * *

Chapter 8: So it Goes

 _Was this the abyss?_

Leo stood in absolute darkness, wondering where she was. Was this the end for her, after all this time? She began feeling for herself, finding that she did physically exist, wherever she was. Her hand grazed over her abdomen, finding a depression in its place. "Even in the afterlife, huh?" She said bitterly. "I just hope the kids are alright." The woman sighed, annoyed at the thought that this was how the rest of time would be—just her in darkness to ponder her thoughts.

Leo heard the sound of laughter. Its innocence actually put her on edge given the circumstances. "Even now, you still worry about others. You should try thinking about yourself more. If you did, maybe you wouldn't be here."

The woman furrowed her brow at the voice. She recognized that voice. "Little painter, is that you?"

Laughter sounded once again. "You remember me!"

Leo was relieved to not be alone. She spent enough time as such—an eternity would have been agony. "Of course I remember you. How could I forget?" She laughed. How strange it was to be talking into the abyss, seeing absolutely nothing and talking to whatever voice comes out of it.

"You are taking this whole situation very well. Much better than I expected. You should be angry." The Painter spoke in her usual, almost whimsical tone.

Leo sighed heavily, feeling tired more than anything. "Well, I would have liked to give Henryk a grand beating for that, but it's difficult to stay angry when I am dead. Maybe I will haunt him." The woman laughed. "At the very least, I can say that I don't regret how it all ended."

"I am glad you think so," the Painter began. "But you are not dead. Nor am I. This is not the afterlife."

There was a long pause after the Painter had said that. If they were not dead, where were they? Before she could even ask, the girl already began to answer her. "Why, you are in my Painting, silly. This little world—named after you."

Leo made an attempt to look at her surroundings, but still only saw black. "Is this what you think of me?" She half joked.

"I made this world for you, but as you are right now, you can't see it." The Painter's voice sounded from the darkness. "I made this painting—this world to be a cold, dark, and gentle place. To be a goodly home for anyone who seeks refuge from the Waking World's wants. A place of peace and tranquility, free of any obligations."

Leo must confess that that does sound appealing. She had always wanted to be able to sit for once and not have to do anything. To do something for herself. For as long as she could remember, she was always thrust into some duty, some obligation. However, right now…

"You have sworn too much to that other world. There is too much you care about. I do not blame you for that. No matter what anyone says, you saved it. You love the Waking World and those who inhabit it, despite all of the obstacles that were presented to you. It is a place you must return to. I respect that. I respect you." The Painter spoke kindly as she always did, yet her words were touching to the woman. "However, should one day you wish for an escape, we will be waiting."

"We?"

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch sighed softly as she watched the unconscious Leo lie in one of the infirmary's beds. Fortunately, the academy had state-of-the-art equipment and was able to care for her here. There was no telling what would've happened if they didn't. Leo would have had to been transferred via Bullhead to another medical facility, where she likely would not have survived the trip. That was if the woman didn't prove to be so sturdy. Despite all of the technology they had at their disposal, it had little-to-no-effect on Leo. They managed to staunch the bleeding from her wounds, but all of the blood transfusions they attempted failed. Her body outright rejected every procedure. They had begun to fear that they were going to lose her, but Leo inexplicably managed to remain in the land of the living.

After the incident, Ruby used her semblance to reach Goodwitch as quickly as possible. The young leader appeared before her as an absolute mess with tears streaming down her face, barely managing to get her words out. The Professor arrived at the scene with Headmaster Ozpin, both appalled at the sight laid before them. Goodwitch immediately detained Henryk, who offered no resistance. Ozpin attempted to console the children who surrounded the dying woman, but even he lacked the words to tell them otherwise when they couldn't bear to look away from this horrific sight. He notified the appropriate staff who promptly appeared to take care of the dying woman. Watching the children beg them to save her life was enough to break his heart. He could see how betrayed they felt, and in Jaune, the Headmaster had never seen such a fire in his eyes before. More students began to surround the scene and Ozpin already knew that all sorts of rumors were going to develop. "Students, return to your scheduled classes immediately," he spoke sternly. He would not have them ogling at this.

After being sure that the last of them had left, the Headmaster turned back to the two teams who remained in a mix of emotions: sorrowful, resentment, hatred. "I am sorry for what you had to see. No one, especially children, should not have to experience something so dreadful. Please, take as much time as you need and when you are ready, come see myself or Miss Goodwitch." There were no other words he could say, no more condolences he could possibly offer. Ozpin left for his office, knowing that word of this incident will eventually leave Beacon. It would not be long before he would have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

"That's what it's like to fight without aura," Blake spoke solemnly, the team having returned to their room—sans Weiss, who apparently wanted to be alone. There was no reliance on it to act as a shield for the body. Every fight could easily spell death. While that was not to say that Huntsmen and Huntresses were not subject to danger, but there was a certain level of anxiety upon realizing that Leo did not have the same insurance that they did. Whatever doubt they once held toward the woman dissipated when they witnessed her throw herself in front of danger for their sake.

The Cat-Faunus looked to her two teammates who sat beside each other on Ruby's bed. Their leader had been silent for a long time, no doubt feeling deceived by Henryk. She was the one who wanted to trust him the most of them all, only to have it betrayed in the worst way—the near murder of another. Yang had been by her side the entire time, consoling and simply allowing her presence to comfort her younger sister. Ruby was oblivious to it as her mind was in turmoil, but Blake could see how angry their brawler is. Her lilac eyes had changed to red since then, impressing Blake with how she managed to not attempt to kill Henryk on the spot. Likely because Ruby came first. For her sister, Yang was able to contain all of her rage, but as soon as the opportunity presents itself, there was not a doubt in her mind that Yang would unleash it all on the Hunter.

"Why?" Ruby whispered, the first word she's managed to speak steadily.

"Ruby…" Yang's eyes returned to normal, wanting nothing more than to comfort her sister.

"Just the other day," the young leader wiped away the last of her tears. "Henryk came with me to see Vale. He asked all sorts of questions about the city. He wanted to see all of the buildings…"

"Ruby—" Yang began, but was immediately interrupted.

"No, he was nice!" She stood up, speaking adamantly. "It just doesn't make sense! I talked to him and he's not like…" Ruby trailed off, wanting to say that Henryk was not one of the bad guys, but even she couldn't bring herself to continue doubting it. Not after this.

"Ruby," Blake spoke up, saddened to see her friend like this. She did understand the sentiment. She wanted to trust the Hunter as well. "The reality is that we know nothing about Henryk. Whatever we thought, we just assumed." She lowered her head slightly, angry at herself for thinking that she could put her faith in him. It was foolish, and she would not allow it to happen again.

"But…"

"Ruby, Blake's right." Yang said, standing up, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Forget about him, alright? He tricked us and that's the end of it." That wasn't the end of it. Blake saw the anger lingering in the blond. "Times like this, we think of the good guys, yeah? We'll visit Leo when we can."

The young leader held back tears as she returned the embrace. Ruby only nodded in response.

* * *

Glynda was grateful to Leo for protecting her students. She was admittedly frustrated with Ozpin for allowing this situation to occur in the first place by allowing them to stay at Beacon, but at least he was right about this one. After having detained Henryk and leaving him in confinement for Ozpin to handle, Goodwitch visited Leo in the infirmary and hadn't left her side until she was certain that her condition was stable enough for her to leave to her other duties. She felt guilty, feeling responsible for letting this happen as well. It is her job as a professor at Beacon Academy to protect her students. She should've been there. If she was, perhaps this wouldn't have had to happen.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Goodwitch bowed her head slightly before beginning to take her leave until she heard a small gasp. "Leo?" She turned back to the bed, seeing the young woman turn her head to the professor with her eyes slightly open.

"Fire Keeper, is that you?" Her beautiful sunset hues were glazed. Goodwitch opened her mouth to say something before deciding against it, not wanting to disturb Leo in any way in her state. "I have made quite the blunder, haven't I?" The warrior attempted to sit up only to experience a sharp pain in her abdomen. Leo yelped before Glynda swiftly and gently held her, slowing leaning her back into the bed. Leo's vision slowly returned to her, the blurry appearance becoming clearer.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Leo spoke softly, her body not allowing her to speak any higher without the pain returning.

"Yes, Leo, I am here." The professor offered kindly, pulling a chair to sit beside the bed.

Leo smiled at the woman, grateful to wake up to someone who would want to wait beside her. It was far more preferable than waking up beside a bonfire that ironically awaited her coldly every time she woke. The smile disappeared when it dawned on her. "The kids—are they hurt?"

Glynda shook her head. "No, they are not. Shaken up, perhaps, but they were not harmed. It is all thanks to you."

The woman let out a small sigh of relief, turning her head towards the ceiling. "Thank the gods. I actually did something right."

Glynda sympathized with her. This was not the first time she heard those words, and it deeply saddened her whenever she did. "Leo," she began. "I don't know all the details of your life, but nor do I need to. Not everything in life we can control. However, for the parts that we can, we are fully responsible for. There is no telling what the future holds, no matter the actions we choose to take. There is not a doubt in my mind that you must have been forced to make many difficult decisions. I trust that every single time, you choose what you believe is best for everyone. You only have good intentions, and no one can fault you for that." Glynda gently placed a hand on the woman's shoulder assuredly. "Beyond that, I have to thank you personally. I love my students, and as a professor, it is my duty to protect them. You took it upon yourself to do so. Thank you for what you did."

It took Leo a few moments to process it all. She thought of the kind words the Headmaster and Goodwitch passed on to her. She thought of the students who have been nothing but welcoming of her. She thought of the bustling city of Vale—lively enough to make up for her solitary journeys. The world she woke up to has been so kind. "Miss Goodwitch, my time here has been short, but I am technically a professor as well," the warrior smiled, placing a hand over Glynda's.

Glynda paused before chuckling. "I suppose you are right." They both laughed until Leo winced again, causing the blond to be concerned once more.

"Leo, it will likely be…quite some time before you fully recover from your condition. Our staff have been doing their best to give you top-of-the-line care—" Goodwitch cut herself off when she saw the chestnut-haired woman waving her hand.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I will recover in no time."

Glynda stared at her in disbelief. Was it because she would feel guilty for accepting help? That didn't seem too far from the realm of possibility considering Leo's character. Yet, when she looked into her sunset eyes, rather than guilt, she saw certainty. Before she could ask for her to elaborate, there was a knock at the door. Glynda looked at the door and then back at Leo, who nodded in return. The professor sighed lightly before standing up. "It is about time I return to my duties. Should you need anything from me, do not hesitate call me on your scroll. I left it on the stand next to you, beside this chime. I was told it belongs to you." The blond began to take her leave.

"Miss Goodwitch."

She stopped once again, turning her attention the resting Leo.

"Thank you. For everything." Leo offered a small smile, but it was this action alone that made Glynda believe that there was a radiance in her that she had never seen in anyone before.

The professor smiled in return before making her way to the door once again. Upon opening it, she saw Weiss and Jaune speaking amongst themselves—a conversation that quickly died as soon as they noticed her. "You two are here to visit Leo?"

"Yeah…Is that alright?" Weiss asked, anxious that they would be turned away.

Glynda looked back into the room to Leo, who affirmed the question with a single nod. "Well, she wasn't supposed to have any visitors," Glynda began as she returned her attention to the two students. "But she also wasn't expected to be conscious so soon. Since it seems to be alright with her, I will allow it, but do be careful." The professor cautioned her students, who both appeared to be surprised to hear that she was awake already. Goodwitch walked past the two students to return to her obligations.

The two students walked into the room and were greeted by a wave. Weiss sat down, followed by Jaune after having pulled another chair next to the bed. They appeared hesitant to say anything, or perhaps unsure of what to say. It was clear they were not prepared for her to already be conscious. Still, she found the sentiment sweet.

"How do you feel?" The boy broke the silence, feeling somewhat silly for the question.

"Well, I must admit that I have had better days." Leo answered light-heartedly, chuckling quietly as to not agitate the wound any further. "What brings the both of you here? Shouldn't you be with your teams?"

"We actually happened to run into each other. It so happens that we had similar ideas." Weiss said, glancing at Jaune. "I came here to thank you…and apologize."

Leo rose an eyebrow curiously. "Apologize? Whatever for?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, a lot of us, myself included, were somewhat suspicious of you and Henryk ever since you arrived at Beacon. Yet you went far beyond what anyone expected of you—you put your life on the line for us there. And while that's what all of us here train to do—to be protectors—I don't know if I could have done the same if I were in your position." The white-haired heiress bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry that we ever doubted you."

Weiss felt her the gentle touch of Leo's hand on her chin, lifting her head to face the woman, who only smiled at her. She expected some level of annoyance at the very least, yet this was far from. "Chin up, darling. I do not blame any of you." The woman returned her hand to her side. "We were strangers. Perhaps we still are to you. In any case, you were concerned for your own safety and the safety of others. I cannot fault you for that."

Weiss was stunned at the response. How could one person be so kind and understanding? It was unreal. It was enough to make her feel even more guilty for doubting her.

"May I ask that you not blame Henryk for what had occurred? He—" Leo was cut off by a loud interjection, shocking Weiss when Jaune suddenly raised his voice.

"Not blame Henryk!" Jaune stood up, clenching his fists in anger. "He almost killed you, Leo! You want us to forgive him for that? How could you even forgive him?! How are you not furious right now?!" His heart was beating through his chest, the adrenaline pumping through him as he began shaking in his ire.

Leo's smile slowly disappeared as the boy lost his temper. She understood why. To them, it looked as though Henryk tried to outright murder her. But what that was back there was not him. They did not understand Henryk's situation like she did. And if they didn't understand that…

"Where is Henryk?" The warrior asked, fearing what became of the Hunter after the incident.

"Did Professor Goodwitch not tell you?" Weiss said, seemingly wary of Jaune now. "Henryk was detained. We don't know anything else. Probably awaiting for a punishment from the Headmaster."

"Damn it all, he'll get executed at this rate. Weiss, please give me my chime." Leo cursed as she propped herself on her elbows, ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen. The blanket slid down, revealing her bandaged body.

"The Headmaster wouldn't do something so barbaric…would he?" Weiss wondered, but did as was asked and picked up the chime from the stand next to her, handing it to the woman. Leo took it in her hand and began muttering a prayer as she rang the before they were surrounded in a radiant light, the light being emitted from a circular pattern on the floor that looked similar to one of Weiss' glyphs. Jaune suddenly felt himself calmed as the light enveloped him, his mouth slightly open in awe of display. Leo undid the bandages around her abdomen, revealing perfectly smooth skin against her defined muscles. Weiss was in absolute awe and now was completely convinced of Pyrrha's judgement of Leo's power. In a span of twenty-four hours, she witnessed her use all sorts of abilities in her fight with Henryk and managed to persevere a wound that would've have spelled any Huntress' death. Even so, the warrior went on to heal it in a matter of seconds.

Leo appeared to be satisfied with herself before she fully sat up, turning to the bed's side to allow her legs to hang off the bed. The two students moved themselves along with the chairs to allow the warrior to pass through. "So that's it then?" Jaune asked, albeit much more calmly than before. "You're going to go defend the man who tried to murder you." Weiss observed the blond. It was rare for him to feel so passionately about anything. That was not to say that he was apathetic by any means, but he was mostly passive in nature.

" _He_ wasn't trying to murder me." Leo picked up her bloodied shirt, putting it on after deciding that it was better than walking through Beacon's halls half-naked until she got to her room.

"It sure looked like an attempt on your life to us." Weiss had to agree with Jaune. It was difficult to understand why the warrior would defend Henryk. She suddenly recalled the words Leo had said before their fight began: _I promised that I would be the one to keep you in check. I will fulfill that promise. As many times as it takes._ What did that mean?

"I know what it looked like, but…" Leo sighed softly as she picked up her scroll as well, before looking to the two students. "It's not really for me to tell. You should hear it from him."

The two only stared at her, clearly unsure of what she was telling them to say the least.

"Give Henryk a chance. Please, trust me." Leo offered a slight smile, but her eyes indicated she was being completely serious. And if the victim of that cruel act was able to say that, then perhaps it was true. Weiss did not want to doubt Leo any longer. Reluctantly, she nodded. With that, the woman nodded her head before opening the door to leave, but stopped and turned her head to them once more. "Try not to follow me this time, okay?" Leo smirked before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. As the woman began walking to her room, she thought out loud to herself, "I'm going to wear my armor this time."

"She knew?" Jaune wondered out loud.

"Well all of us showing up from around the corner kind of gave it away, don't you think?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." Jaune sighed lightly as he crossed his arms. "So, you're really going to trust Henryk? After what he did?"

"I don't trust him," she spoke sternly. "But I do trust Leo. After what _she_ did, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Jaune almost added that he was the one who trusted her the most from the start. "But…" What happened was unforgivable, and even after Leo's reassurance, the blond leader couldn't help but remain angry.

* * *

Henryk had offered no resistance when Goodwitch took him away. He has since been brought to a plain, confined room with his wrists bounded with an advanced device. Even if he could figure it out, the Hunter didn't have the heart to break himself out. He never considered that the beast blood _had_ to be consistently satiated. On the Hunt, that was never something he had to worry about simply because he was always fighting his way to the Night's end.

"You know how the saying goes: Everything in moderation." Maria's words sounded in the room as she leaned against the wall across Henryk with her arms crossed. The Hunter chose to ignore her, an easy task considering his mind was elsewhere. All he could think of was Leo. The face she made when he finally came to. How she fell lifelessly at his feet.

"Feeling guilty about killing a woman? That has never stopped you before." Maria sneered, but Henryk continued ignoring her. The Old Hunter continued watching the dejected Hunter sit against the wall. She knew his thoughts and emotions. He truly had no plans of escaping. He planned on accepting any punishment to come his way. He actually grew to like that woman in such a short time. The way of a Hunter is a life of apathy to most. Yet this one cared for more than just a few. He wanted to be friends with the Oedon Chapel Dweller after the Night's end. He wanted those he brought to the Chapel to be safe. He cared for his mentor, whose weapon he now carries. He appreciated the companionship of the Doll who wanted for nothing. Would he eventually care for her, too? The one the Doll was modeled after? Still, even knowing all of this, Maria had trouble understanding his feelings for the woman he had just slaughtered. The Hunter cared for that woman as well, but not quite like the others. Maria didn't understand it and nor did he.

"Henryk. You escaped the Hypogean Gaol, did you not? This is no place for you. Stand up." Maria encouraged the Hunter to no avail. "Please, Henryk. I meant what I said. I won't let you be another mistake. I won't let you end up like the others. I won't let you end up like me." Maria uncrossed her arms, walking over to the stark white-haired hunter and kneeling down.

Henryk looked up for the first time, his crimson eyes meeting hers. "That was the first time I killed a perfectly sane woman. I truly lost myself to a thirst for blood. How could I continue like this?" That was all he would admit, but Maria knew of the emotion he wouldn't lay bare.

"Then move forward for her sake." Maria spoke gently. "Remember how you managed to return to sanity." Henryk recalled when he seized control of his body again. He was met with the sight of Leo's face. Her smile. Her blood. To bring him back, she gave him her blood. How unique it was to even bring the blood-addled hunter back from the brink. Undoubtedly, the Healing Church would have had performed countless experiments on her.

"Is this the last stop of your journey? Will you let her sacrifice be in vain?" Maria questioned sincerely. It was the only way to get through to him.

The lock of the door undoing itself sounded before it opened. Maria disappeared, his sight now being met with Ozpin standing in the doorway. The Headmaster walked in as the door locked behind them, the tall man adorning his usual black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. His cane made an unmistakable tap against the floor with his each step. As subtle as Ozpin was, Henryk noticed his grip being slightly tighter than normal. He was prepared for a fight if it came to it. "Hello, Mister Henryk. I am sure that solitary confinement has been accommodating," the Headmaster spoke sarcastically as he reached the center of the room, his hands resting on the cane in front of him.

"It has certainly allowed me to reflect." The Hunter said, remaining where he was to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"I would hope you have reflected on your actions." Ozpin spoke with a steely demeanor. "You should consider yourself fortunate that I am even granting you the opportunity to explain yourself after what you have done against one of our own."

Henryk looked up at the Headmaster. This was not the last stop of his journey. He wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. "What happened back there was not me."

Ozpin rose a brow. "Is that supposed to be some sort of joke? Do you expect me to believe that one of my students was responsible?"

"Would you happen to recall our first conversation in your office, Headmaster?"

"I do. Are you trying to tell me you became one of the very beasts you hunted?" Ozpin challenged. Henryk noticed his grip on the cane tightened ever so slightly.

"When Hunters hunt without purpose, they become blood-drunk. They lose their way and go mad. If left that way, they would eventually turn into beasts." Henryk repeated the words from what seemed like so long ago.

"I remember." Ozpin said plainly.

"I failed to predict what would happen if a Hunter were to be idle for too long. The beasthood within me requires me to satiate it, and failure to do so—"

"Makes you go mad," the Headmaster finished. Henryk nodded his confirmation. "Henryk, if I were to believe you, do you realize the position it would put me in? It would jeopardize my standing as a protector of my academy and to my students if I were to allow a man such as yourself to walk freely, who would need to _consume blood_ without becoming deranged and threatening the lives of those here."

"I am no fool, Headmaster. I understand the predicament this puts us in, but would you have me locked up in here until I go mad?" The Hunter finally stood up, knowing full well the gesture alone was enough to escalate the tension.

"Would you have me let you walk about until you go mad, or attack one of my students for their blood to avoid that? How counterintuitive." A slight edge was added to Ozpin's tone.

"You must have a clinic here. Undoubtedly supplied with blood?" The Hunter suggested. Perhaps he didn't have to make more enemies.

"A clinic is meant to care for those in an emergency. I will not have our donations be used in this manner when it could spell failure to many lives in need." Ozpin denied the request. It was becoming increasingly clear to Henryk about what kind of man the Headmaster was. Ozpin cared greatly for his students and Beacon Academy, and he would not put them at risk. The Hunter could respect that. But considering the stance he was taking against Henryk now, it also meant that Ozpin was willing to let him fall if it meant preserving the status quo. Henryk held no ill will and would likely do the same if he were in the Headmaster's position. Even so, he had no plans of letting his journey end here.

"No other solutions then?" Henryk asked lowly, his crimson gaze becoming sharper.

"I could think of one." Ozpin spoke ominously, returning the glare.

* * *

Leo stood in front of her room's mirror, truly able to see herself in a suit of armor for the first time as there were no mirrors in the settlements of the undead, or the depths of a long forgotten dungeon. When she traversed different towns and kingdoms in her past life, the warrior always scavenged what she could and wore anything that might give her an advantage in her next fight. However, even without the mirror, she was able to tell that this was not the same armor of the Lothric Knights she once adorned. The Lothric Knights had long since turned hollow, but their sworn oaths to the kingdom ran deep. They tirelessly patrolled the castle through the elements, their armor slowly becoming brittle over time. It took Leo quite some time to scavenge usable pieces, but even then it was but a shadow of what it once was. Yet the armor she wore now gleamed in the light and the rich red surcoat embellished with gold patterns were restored. Leo admired herself in the armor before chuckling at the thought of being a knight.

She picked up the scroll, having a stronger understanding of it after a quite a few explanations from Henryk, who seemed to grasp technology far better than her. Leo pressed the display of Glynda Goodwitch's name before a ringing began.

"Leo?" A voice answered from device.

"Miss Goodwitch? Is that you?" Leo was admittedly impressed that she was able to speak to the professor through the scroll from so far away.

"Yes, it's me. Is something wrong? Do you need me?" Glynda's voice sounded with worry through the scroll. Leo smiled to herself, being constantly reminded of how kind everyone seemed to be.

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss Goodwitch. I do, though, have a request. Would you take me to Henryk?"

She heard a small sigh of relief before a short pause. "Take you to Henryk? You know I can't do that. Besides, you shouldn't be going anywhere in your condition."

"Please, Miss Goodwitch, do this for me," Leo pleaded. "I swear, I will make it up to you. I will be waiting in my bedroom." The warrior ended the call before realizing the implications of saying that directly after swearing she'll _make it up to her._ Looking into the mirror again made her realize the slight redness in her cheeks. The woman walked away from the mirror, shaking her head as if that would clear her mind.

Leo wasn't waiting for too long when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to the sight of Glynda Goodwitch, who did not do a good job of hiding her surprise. The professor wasn't planning on bringing her anywhere, but when she heard that Leo was waiting in her room, Glynda became understandably concerned. She shouldn't be out of the infirmary, much less moving around. She had called the staff to be sure, and they confirmed that Leo had left on her own. Her concern turned to astonishment upon seeing the woman who was at death's door just the day before standing in front of her in a suit of armor, albeit lacking a helmet. Goodwitch was finally snapped out of it when Leo began to laugh. "Didn't I tell you I would recover in no time?"

"You did, but this—" Glynda cut herself off as she held her hand out, the gesture following her eyes as she looked at Leo up and down. "This is absurd!" The professor allowed her hand to drop before propping it against her waist. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to regain her composure. "Show me."

"Excuse me?" Leo said at the sudden demand.

"Take off your armor and show me the wound. I won't believe you until you do."

Leo sighed softly, not wanting to after having just put it on. "Very well." The warrior began the arduous process of removing the cuirass, revealing the plain gambeson underneath. She began untying the waist of the padded jacket before working her way up, stopping when it revealed her abdomen. "There you have it. Do you believe me now, when I say that I am perfectly fine?"

Glynda was speechless. That grotesque wound that should've taken months—years to recover which she saw just earlier that day had disappeared, leaving no evidence of it ever having been there. The professor absentmindedly reached with her hand, her cool fingertips grazing against the smooth skin of Leo's midriff. The warrior shivered slightly at the touch as she gently shifted Glynda's hand away. Goodwitch immediately returned her hand back to her side after realizing what she was doing, clearing her throat in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Leo chuckled at the gesture, finding it charming as she began to tie the gambeson once again.

"Alright, I believe you. I just don't understand how you managed to heal so quickly." Glynda said, thoroughly perplexed.

"When you remember the epics of figures long past, they grant you strength," Leo strained to say as she put on the cuirass. Glynda began helping, to which the warrior nodded her gratitude. "My chime is the catalyst to draw out that power, so thank you for leaving it with me." Leo smiled at the woman who stood a few inches taller than her, yet the distance between them was even closer as she was helping the warrior put on the armor. A slight redness decorated Glynda's cheeks upon looking into Leo's captivating sunset hues. After the cuirass was finally in place once again, the professor immediately took a step away.

"So, why is it you want me to take you to Henryk?" Glynda changed the subject. "Revenge? I can't let—"

"I was actually hoping to speak the Headmaster, who's likely interrogating him by now, correct? I figured if I could, maybe he'll forgive Henryk." Leo had to confess that saying this out loud did sound bizarre, but what that was wasn't him.

Glynda rose a brow at that. "Did I hear that correctly."

"Miss Goodwitch, please."

The professor observed Leo's expression for a few moments, finding it unwavering. Glynda didn't understand why she would want to forgive the Hunter for his actions, but she was serious about this. Glynda gave in with a sigh, "Fine. Come with me, I'll bring you to them." She walked out the room, expecting for Leo to follow her. Before she did, Leo placed a hand on Morne's Great Hammer, which sat beside the door. The warrior wished to wield it once again, but she couldn't justify carrying around the destructive weapon, instead picking up the sheathed Sunlight Straight Sword which leaned against the wall next to it. Leo quickly caught up with Goodwitch as she closed the door behind her.

"So, if someone had your chime and repeated those epics, would they be able to invoke that same power?" Glynda asked curiously, thinking just how useful that would be if they could imitate such an ability.

Leo shook her head. "It is a little more complicated than that. First, it is impractical to repeat the entire tales to use borrow their power. Second, one would truly have to believe in them and hold those legends within her heart. If you do not have enough faith in the miracle, then it will not lend its power."

"And you believe in them?"

"How can I not?"

* * *

A/N: I got really into writing this chapter and almost kept on writing, but decided that this is a good place to leave off. Anyway, the new Monster Hunter: World update is coming up, so I will likely be playing that in my free time instead of writing for the time being. Hopefully the rapid updates I've been having lately make up for that.

If by chance it wasn't clear what sorceries and miracles Leo has been using (because I don't outright say their names), I will list them now: [Ch7] Farron Flashsword, Soul Greatsword, Dark Edge, Force, Lightning Stake. [Ch8] Soothing Sunlight.

This chapter's title is a reference to the epitaph used in Kurt Vonnegut's novel, _Slaughterhouse-Five_. The phrase always follows the death of a character and could be interpreted in a number of ways. The meaning I choose to derive from it the acceptance that no use will come of shrinking away when the worst has happened, which seemed fitting as this chapter's title.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	9. Always an Outsider

A/N: Look how big this story has gotten! That's amazing! Thanks for sticking with this story. It's actually been a lot of fun to write, and I hope it has been just as enjoyable to read. I do get excited to read every review I get. It's an absolute blast and this is the most I've ever been itching to write! Alright, onwards.

* * *

Chapter 9: Always…an Outsider

A knock sounded at the door, drawing both Henryk's and Ozpin's attention. The Headmaster returned his gaze to the Hunter, who conceded by raising his shackled wrists. He wasn't going to force a fight if it wasn't necessary. The odds were less than favorable as well. He could sense how strong Ozpin is, surpassing even that of the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, who perhaps was the most powerful Hunter he has ever had to face. At least Henryk got to say that he avenged Eileen. That old Hunter of Hunters said she took enough blood to save herself, but Henryk knew the truth. He could only hope she found a peaceful place to pass.

Ozpin was wary of turning his back to Henryk, but decided the Hunter was complacent enough to allow him to leave. The Headmaster knocked on the metal door, the clang resonating in the confined chamber before mechanisms clicked in place and opened. He turned his head back to Henryk one last time, who to his surprise returned to where he was previously seated. Ozpin left the room with the door closing behind him, locking once again before he was met by Glynda, who was accompanied by Leo. The sight of a woman in a suit of armor was enough to turn heads, but seeing this one in particular, who was at death's door the previous day, was all the more surprising.

"Impossible," Ozpin said with a frown, dumbfounded how she could have recovered so soon. He looked to Glynda for an explanation, who gave him a look that said she would explain to him later.

"I thought the same thing," Goodwitch acknowledged, but took a slight step to the side to allow Leo to step forward. "In any case, she wants to speak with Henryk, so I brought her here. Of course, the decision still falls upon you, Headmaster."

Ozpin nodded slowly as his gaze shifted to the woman who now stood before him appearing as a knight. "Is that so? Well, I am certainly glad to see that you have recovered and I congratulate you for it, but you will have to understand that I cannot simply allow you to talk to him alone. As it stands right now, he is a criminal, a fortunate one I might add, for the news of his crime has not spread far yet. As long as it stays that way, Henryk is in my custody, which is likely to be far more preferable than if the military were to catch wind of this."

"I understand, Headmaster. I have no right to make such a demand, but please allow me to speak to him." Leo spoke with such conviction that Ozpin was not expecting. Despite what she said, her tone might as well have made it a demand in it of itself. The Headmaster was actually impressed by her boldness. It hasn't been long since they met, but she seemed to be always somewhat unsure of herself and her place. Yet now she confidently stood before him, acknowledging his position in the academy, yet acted as an equal. There was no reason for him to grant her request, yet her demeanor was enthralling enough to make him consider it. "I have no problem if you want to be in the room as well. In fact, I would prefer it that way," Leo added.

Ozpin simply smiled, finally giving in. He supposed there could be no harm from this, and in hindsight, he should fulfill the request of the one who put herself in between his students and the man who threatened them. "Alright, you convinced me, Leo." The Headmaster turned his body as he stepped aside, gesturing for her to take the lead.

The warrior nodded her gratitude before unlocking the metal door and opening it, revealing the Hunter sitting within. Henryk looked up from the floor, eyes widening upon seeing the woman he swore he killed. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Did he finally succumb to madness? The Hunter stood up, unmoving from his place. "Leo? Is that really you?"

She nodded as she slowly approached the Hunter. "Of course it's really me. I told you that I am strong." Leo gave Henryk a reassuring smile before reeling a fist back and punching him in the stomach, the steel of her gauntlets making it hurt that much more. The Hunter keeled over, but Leo held onto him to prevent him from falling as he groaned in pain—shocking both Ozpin and Glynda, who remained by the chamber's entrance. "I promised to myself that I would do that if I saw you again. No hard feelings, yeah?"

Henryk knew he deserved that. In fact, he was getting off lightly if that's all she was going to do. The Hunter regained his composure as he straightened himself, looking into the eye's of the woman who brought him back from the brink of insanity. He never felt such joy to see someone alive before, but that wasn't saying much considering the circumstances in Yharnam. He was about to ask how she managed to survive, but recalled how she healed herself in their first fight. To think that her _miracles_ were that potent to even recover from that state. "It is…good to see you." He thought back to the image of her with blood running down from the corners of her lips that was burned into his mind. Henryk felt his throat tighten as he hung his head in shame.

A smile crept up on Leo, who eyed him peculiarly after he said those words. For some odd reason, she found hearing the hesitance in his voice as he uttered them charming. However, the smile just as quickly disappeared upon seeing Henryk look down at the floor. She recognized that look. She could guess what he was thinking. Leo gently cupped her hands around his face, just as before. She picked up his head to face her, and before him, he saw her smiling face once again. Unlike before, it was not one of pain, but reassurance. "How can I leave you? I have a promise to keep."

Henryk held a hand over hers, almost endearingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but it instead turned into a sigh. He lightly gripped her hand and pulled it away from his face, Leo allowing her other hand to drop as well. "Leo, I have to ask that you break your promise. I thought I killed you. I…do not want that to ever come true." The Hunter wondered where those words came from. He never would have imagined that he would say something like that, yet here he was. Henryk rationalized it as his beast-hunter nature—he would not kill anyone who kept their humanity.

"I won't break my promise. And I also promise that it won't ever come true. Who else but me could have done what I did?" Leo said confidently. From the surprise she has gotten from her being able to close her wounds so quickly, it was safe to assume that similar abilities were exceedingly rare now. Furthermore, if someone else had to stop Henryk, how many would be able to stop him without outright killing him? It had to be her.

"How many more times, Leo? How many more times can you keep bringing me back to sanity before…" Henryk trailed off, but they all knew what he was saying. Ozpin and Glynda watched them in silence, beginning to feel sympathetic for the Hunter. Perhaps he was telling the truth after all. Even so, the Headmaster would not change his stance. The safety of his students in the academy were of the utmost priority. If Henryk had to kill just to stay _himself_ , then he would have no choice but to eliminate him. For what were the alternatives?

"It doesn't have to come to that," Leo shook her head before turning to Ozpin. "Headmaster, I have one more request. Please overlook this incident and let Henryk go." Ozpin frowned at her, and even Henryk was surprised to hear what she was saying. Glynda only listened intently, as she was curious as to what the warrior had to say.

"You expect me to let Henryk go freely?" Ozpin asked calmly. Even as kind as Leo is, it was still strange to think that she would want to completely forgive him for what had happened.

"Well, not quite," Leo began. "He would be under my care."

Henryk stared at the woman. "What?"

The Headmaster rose a brow as he leaned against his cane. "Explain."

"Henryk, you need blood to keep yourself sane, right?" Leo asked him for confirmation, who nodded in return. "I can provide it to you," she said, placing a hand over her breastplate.

"Leo…" Henryk didn't want to have to make her do this. He felt pangs of guilt that he normally never would have over what would be a simple blood transfusion. The Hunter wanted to think nothing of it, but the beasthood within him lusted after her sweet blood. He wanted this.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You realize what you're trying to do, don't you?" Glynda asked in a concerned manner. She didn't see a better alternative, but for Leo to do this was inhuman. The warrior only nodded her head with sunset hues that only showed resolve in her decision.

Ozpin hummed as he contemplated this. There truly didn't seem to be a better alternative that didn't involve outright killing Henryk, which was less than preferable if he could avoid doing so. It seemed that Henryk managed to get this far because he once hunted these so called _beasts_ regularly, which the Headmaster can assume gave him a steady supply of the blood he needs. If only Grimm could bleed. "Very well, Leo. I will be leaving Henryk in your care while I try to clean up after this mess. Though, I do concede that you have made my job immensely easier by having already recovered. There's less explaining to do now," Ozpin almost smirked. "Henryk is not to leave your sight, understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had returned to his office, with the Headmaster resuming his work at his desk. He was quite thankful to Leo for everything she had done. From protecting his students to keeping a promise to a volatile man—one in which continues to protect the rest of the academy. Ozpin didn't quite know the details of this supposed promise, but he could guess from context. While he had already discovered her kind nature through their talk by the cliffs, this truly cements that Leo wants nothing more than to help. Such a person is few and far between these days. He looked up at his longtime coworker and friend, Glynda, who had been uncharacteristically silent since they left Henryk to Leo. The Headmaster looked at her peculiarly. It was obvious she was concerned, but seeing her like this for someone relatively new was quite rare. That feeling was usually reserved to her students and friends. "You have been awfully quiet, Glynda. It's usually in these moments you begin chastising me for my decisions," Ozpin joked.

Glynda looked at Ozpin and opened her mouth to say something before simply shaking her head, crossing her arms. "I don't necessarily think this was a bad idea. What other choice was there? We can't just kick Henryk out and make him someone else's problem—people would get hurt. Nor are we executioners, so this was the best we could do." The blond woman sighed heavily as she began pacing.

"But…" Ozpin began, indicating for her to continue. He took a sip out of his mug, admittedly curious to see Glynda like this.

Goodwitch stopped abruptly as she turned to face the Headmaster once more. "But I still don't like it," she huffed. "I mean, I know Leo said that she wants to do this, but—"

"It doesn't sit right with you, does it?" Ozpin thought seeing Glynda so hung up on this rather amusing. While she usually devoted that energy to scolding a student or the Headmaster himself, to instead worry about another in this manner was unusual.

"How could it?! Leo is acting as a walking blood-bag!" Goodwitch exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I know, Glynda, I know. I am not exactly happy with the outcome myself, but this is something she offered to do herself. Unless an alternative presents itself, all we can do is remain grateful and help her when she needs it." Ozpin reassured the woman, who couldn't seem to put the thought to rest.

She sighed once again. "I know."

"You've taken quite the liking to her, haven't you?" Ozpin suggested, only half-jokingly. Glynda only averted her eyes without saying a word.

* * *

Henryk walked beside Leo as they made their way through Beacon's halls. Somehow he was able to leave his cell without any trouble. Well, not _somehow_. He knew how. His crimson eyes fell upon the woman beside him, her armor making a subtle _clunk_ with each step. Henryk was not always a trusting man. In fact, he was more skeptical than most, especially after waking up in Iosefka's Clinic with nothing but the Hunt awaiting him. He was forced into an unforgiving world with no memory from before being administered blood, said to cure all maladies. Perhaps he was sick, coming from afar to that clinic.

In any case, he stepped into the cobblestone streets of Yharnam and began his job as a Hunter, indiscriminately slaying all the afflicted who patrolled the fallen city. At times, he would let go of his cynicism and attempt to talk those who remained in their homes for any information whatsoever, or to help should they need it. Instead, he was met with hostility, the Yharnamites throwing insults his way for being a foreigner, with the exception of Gilbert, who was an outsider as well. Perhaps there was a sense of camaraderie between them for that. Still, Henryk didn't allow himself to get close. He knew Gilbert was sick. He tried to erase all of his feelings and think of nothing except hunting beasts and discovering the truth behind it all. That way, it wouldn't hurt when he inevitably had to kill Gilbert after he turned beast.

However, he found that changing once he reached Odeon Chapel and the singular being that inhabited it. When Henryk first arrived, he was caught off guard by the inhuman appearance of the blind man in the corner. His immediate thought was to kill him, just as he did with all the other Yharnamites who turned on the night of the Hunt. When the strange looking man showed no hostility however, Henryk showed restraint and spoke to him. That was the first of many conversations between the Hunter and the Odeon Chapel Dweller, and Henryk learned to trust again, even if only a little. He brought others to the Chapel at the Dweller's request—some were even grateful to him. After all was said and done, the Dweller asked for them to be friends. Henryk wanted that.

Instead, Henryk found himself in a new age where all were skeptical of him once more. He was no fool. He could tell what people were thinking. If he wasn't capable of that much, he would never have been a successful Hunter. Yet, he found another who he could actually trust. Henryk figured he must have been staring for awhile when Leo looked over at him and rose a brow. "Like what you see?" She joked, snapping him back to reality.

"I just realized I never thanked you." Henryk stopped, causing her to do so as well. "How can I—" Leo cut him off by placing a single finger over his lips.

"Enough of that. I have a promise to keep. Let me do this for you. We're friends now, are we not?" Leo lowered her hand back to her side, offering an affectionate smile.

Friends, huh? Henryk never quite had the chance to truly connect with anyone before. Perhaps now was finally that time. "Of course," Henryk smiled in return, with a strange feeling rising in his chest.

Leo seemed to pause, before turning around and continuing to walk back to her room. "Good."

There was some silence between them as they walked through the empty halls of Beacon at night before the Hunter spoke once more. "That person you loved. Can you tell me about that person?" At this point, they were only steps away from their respective rooms, which were only right next to each other. Leo leaned her shoulder into the wall as she faced the Hunter. In a rare moment, he was incapable of figuring out what she was thinking. Her face remained neutral as she only stared distantly, just like she did after their first fight. "If it is too much trouble—"

"No," she said quietly before the smallest smile crept on her face. "I was just reminiscing…I miss her." Leo sighed softly. "She was no warrior like me—quite the dainty woman," she chuckled. "She had long, beautiful golden hair. She wore a mask over her eyes because they were taken from her long ago." The woman paused before looking down as she crossed her arms. "I know how that sounds, but the eyes…"

"They allow her to see too much. Things that no one should ever see." Henryk nodded his understanding. Many seekers of the eldritch truth were much the same.

"Yeah…" Leo uncrossed her arms as her gaze returned to the Hunter. "Her whole life was dedicated to this duty—to tend to the Flame. I would not have blamed her if she chose to abandon it all. That was no way for a person to live. I was actually angry at her upon my first few visits to the Shrine, but she was patient and forgave me nonetheless."

"What was her name?"

"She didn't have one. Isn't that cruel?" The woman let out a low, bitter laugh.

When one had nothing but a duty to fulfill, names became irrelevant. Henryk knew that. His name wasn't even truly his own. "What did you call her, if she had no name?"

"She was a Fire Keeper. Calling her that was enough, apparently."

Henryk frowned slightly. Fire Keeper? Why did that sound familiar?

"And you, Henryk?" Leo asked curiously. "You have me talking about myself a lot. It is about time you share your part."

"What about me?" Henryk rose a brow.

"Was there anyone you loved?"

"No." The answer was curt, but the single word was enough to tell Leo a lot about the man before her and the time he lived in. She already knew the world he had to face was a cruel one that forced him to fight endlessly, much like her own. However, to so quickly answer like that indicated Henryk never allowed himself to be close to anyone, whether it was purposeful alienation on his part, or others alienating him. Leo once had a similar mindset before she met Siegward.

"Is there anyone you miss?"

There was a slight change in Henryk's expression. The frown disappeared and his notoriously sharp eyes softened. "Yes. I respected few, but there are even fewer I still think about. Likewise, they lacked any true names. One who was always there, waiting for me every time I woke, much like your Fire Keeper. And another, who I would have liked to become friends with."

Leo gave a sympathetic smile. That was enough for her. The strongest part of humanity was the ability to think of others before oneself. That is what separates them from self-serving monsters. "Never forget them, Henryk." The woman turned to her door, placing a hand on the doorknob before turning her head to the Hunter one last time. "When you need blood, Henryk…come to me. My door is always unlocked." The warrior disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.

Henryk smirked at how suggestive that sounded before turning to his own door as well. Once inside his room, he found Maria already standing in the center, waiting for him with her arms behind her back. "To have your own personal blood-bag—one with such exquisite blood at that. The nobles at Cainhurst would have been jealous."

Henryk glared at the Old Hunter. "That is not what she is."

"Then what is she to you?" Maria asked, her eyes following him as he moved to the single table in the room that had the Chikage resting on it.

Henryk placed his palms against the table, staring at the weapon that was capable of expelling the bad blood within and replacing it with the elegance of a blade. "She is a friend."

"Is that so?" Maria said plainly.

"Where does your loyalty stand, Maria?" Henryk turned his head, a single crimson eye peering over his shoulder as the moonlight reflected against it.

"My loyalty? I care for none other than you, Henryk. I am a part of you now, after all." Maria walked over to the table as well, looking at the sheathed sword in disgust. She was well aware of the nature of the weapon and how it feeds of the life of its user.

Henryk scoffed. "You care, do you? You, who told me to stand up for Leo's sake only to refer to the woman who saved me as a _blood-bag_."

"I care only for you, Henryk. That is what it took to give you the spirit to move forward. Though that woman managed to survive, so it amounted to nothing after all." Maria shrugged, turning around so she wouldn't have to look at the cursed weapon from where her lineage originated.

"I would not say so." Henryk looked up from the table, turning his head to Maria with the slightest smile.

The Old Hunter was surprised to see the expression. "No?"

"No. I truly have something worthwhile to fight for now—my own purpose."

Maria's face became blank once again as she studied the Hunter before her. "I see."

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is part of a quote from H.P. Lovecraft's short story, _The Outsider_ , "I know always that I am an outsider; a stranger in this century and among those who are still men." I strongly recommend reading it. I believe that The Outsider is perhaps Lovecraft's greatest work, even outshining his most iconic, _The Call of Cthulhu_. Not only that, but it will truly give you a glimpse into how Lovecraftian horror inspired Bloodborne.

I forgot to mention that Chapter 7's title is a quote from Shakespeare's, _The Tempest_.

As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	10. Oil Floats on Water

A/N: As always, thank you so much for the support on this story. It's super motivating! I wasn't really feeling well, but I'm all better now. I did take the time while I was sick though to binge watch the entire RWBY series again to refresh my memory and catch up on some of the latest episodes.

If you are interested in reading another RWBY/Bloodborne/Dark Souls story on this site, you might be interested in _Despairs Remnants_ by TwinGamers011701, if you do not already know about it. I figured there would be no harm if I tried to give it some more exposure this way. I hope it is no bother to you, the readers, or the author(s) of that story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Oil Floats on Water

A fisherman groggily walked down the pier, with the early morning moonlight guiding his way. It was his favorite time of day—when the people of the city of Vale weren't up yet to annoy him with their ruckus. It was too bad he was often still too sleepy to enjoy it. He yawned before realizing he was about to run into a person sitting right in the middle of the pier on top of a barrel. The fisherman squinted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The man wore a strange attire—far too extravagant for the men out on sea. He wore a top hat and a long black leather coat, while his trousers were decorated with silver trinkets of varying sizes.

"Hey, what are you doin' 'ere? You lost or somethin'?" The fisherman asked him, though the man remained as silent as ever. He frowned before attempting to get the man's attention again. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?"

Now, the fisherman had seen a lot in his day. Sometimes his crew would get ambitious and they would go further out than normal to see what big catch they could get and it wouldn't quite go as planned. They've gotten caught up in a maelstrom before and being lost at sea for long periods of time messes with one's mind. He's walked these streets, where one doesn't expect to see good living. It's enough to desensitize a man from a lot in life. Yet, the way the man before him slowly turned his head to him was enough to give him shivers. The brim of the top hat obscured the upper half of his face, but the bottom half revealed a locked, sneering grin.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" The man spoke in a lazy drawl. "Most people leave me alone around here, so I thought you were just a part of the usual chatter." It became clear to the fisherman that the face was actually a mask, as the snickering grin remained even as the mysterious man was speaking. The eerie mask grinned widely with laugh lines and high cheek bones, similar to that of a clown.

"Morning, Borys!"

The fisherman turned to the voice, who he recognized as one of his fishing buddies. "Not so loud, Jared." Borys turned to the man, who seemed to return to looking out to the sea instead. "Hey," the fisherman said before looking back at his friend. "You know who this guy is?"

Jared looked past him to see who he was referring to before giving an expression of recognition. "Oh, that's Chester."

"Marvelous Chester." The mysterious man corrected in a slow drawl.

Jared sighed heavily. "That's _Marvelous_ Chester. I'm surprised you haven't run into him before. He's here most mornings."

Borys frowned. "He is? Well what does he do?"

"I don't know, just sits there mostly. Now c'mon, we got a job to do." Jared gave a friendly elbow into Borys' side before walking away. The fisherman gave one last look to the mysterious man before following suit.

Chester looked up at the shattered moon with a sigh after the fishermen finally left. "I always wonder how you got that way. I've been around for a long time, but I somehow managed to miss the moon shattering. Oh, how I would have liked to see that." The mysterious man stood up before walking away from the pier and back into the city. "Oh, well. Back to business with those animal folk."

* * *

Henryk awoke, his crimson eyes looking up at the ceiling in the calm morning. It was something he was still getting used to—awaking without all his senses returning to him at once, his heart suddenly starting up after being sent to the Hunter's Dream from some horrid manner. He sat up from the soft bed and began looking around the room, but Maria was nowhere to be seen. Strange. It seemed she appeared every time he was alone, yet she was nowhere to be found. The Hunter had a strange relationship with her to say the least. Despite her literally living through his blood and lacking a physical form, she remained unpredictable. Still, he was just beginning to get used to her presence.

He finally stood up, stretching out his tired muscles with a groan. Henryk adorned the standard Hunter's garb once again, looking in the mirror as he strapped the metal guards to his forearms and shins. Crimson eyes peered into his reflection, seeing himself as a Hunter once more. He tried to fool himself that perhaps he could be more than just that. A person of his own who could live his own life, but how could he when he doesn't truly have full control of himself. Henryk shook his head before pulling down the cloth mask from his face, uttering a single word. "No."

The Hunter picked up the sheathed Chikage from the table and strapped it to his waist as well as the Evelyn that sat beside it. The Church would cry blasphemy if they were still around to see him wield the weapons of their sworn enemies. Henryk cared not for them anyway. He only wanted answers to his questions and hunted until he got them. The Hunter used anything he could if it meant it would give him an edge in battle, as any good hunter should.

Henryk opened his door, only to be greeted by the sight of Leo with her knuckles in the air. "Oh, you're already up. I was thinking of waking you," she said with a small smile as she allowed her hand to return to her side. A chuckle escaped from Henryk, as the woman seemed so innocent despite being clad in armor.

"I know you are only doing so because of your deal with the Headmaster, but thank you nonetheless." Henryk stepped out from his room and closed the door behind him. Only now did he see the giant hammer of stone that sat at her side. He had only seen the weapon once before when they first met each other, but he didn't quite have the time to examine it until now. The sheer size of the hammer should already render it impractical, but with Leo's strength, it could be just the thing against impossible gigantic foes. However, its ornate carvings indicated that it was more than just a giant, blunt-force weapon. To wield it demonstrated outstanding strength and unwavering faith, an effect not lost on its stalwart gargoyles. However, the Hunter could _feel_ something from the weapon. It was quite unlike any weapon to ever come from the Workshops, which were nothing more than tools. Henryk sensed something sinister from the great-hammer—a twisted rage that begged to be released.

"I care…" Leo whispered to herself before noticing him staring at the hammer. "Oh, curious are you?" She picked up the weapon and casually allowed it to rest on her shoulder. "It belonged to a knight I knew. His name was Eygon. He had sort of a foul personality, but he was a guardian who took his duty seriously."

"What happened to him?"

Leo looked at the Hunter solemnly. "He considered his duty complete. I carry his legacy now." Henryk only rose his hand to stop her from continuing. There was no need. He understood what she meant, for Alfred took his own life as well after considering his duty _complete_.

"It is good that the weapon is in your hands then. No person is more suited to be a protector than you are." Henryk offered a reassuring smile, which caught the warrior off-guard. It was just so strange to see from the Hunter, and every time she saw him smile, it gave her a warm feeling.

"Thank you." Leo couldn't help but smile in return. She cleared her throat to change the subject. "Now, this has been really sweet, but we should probably head to the classroom, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose we should." Henryk sighed to himself. "The children will not take kindly to seeing me, will they?" When he finally came to, he saw the horror in their faces, and the hatred in their eyes. He couldn't blame them.

The smile on Leo's face slowly disappeared. He was concerned about that after all. "You want them to like you?"

"They do not have to like me. In fact, it would be stranger if they did. No one _likes_ a Hunter." Henryk said plainly, but his averted gaze gave him away.

"Henryk." Leo gently held his wrist to bring his attention to her. "It will be okay." His eyes returned to hers. and the Hunter did not say a word, but she could see how his expression softened.

* * *

"Why isn't this class cancelled?" Nora complained.

"I told you, Leo's already healed up," Jaune reiterated as his team was walking to the class.

"That's hard to believe," Ren said, Nora nodding her head in agreement. They didn't think Jaune was a liar, per se, but to believe that she made a full recovery so quickly after suffering what should have been a fatal wound was exceedingly difficult.

"Well, I believe you, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a slight smile on her face.

"See, Pyrrha believes me! I'm not crazy. Weiss saw her, too!" Jaune said with a confident grin.

"I saw what, now?" They heard the familiar voice of the white-haired heiress call. They brought their attention to the source, seeing her and the rest of her team coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Jaune says you both saw Leo spring up like a daisy. Is that true?" Nora said, causing Yang to snort.

Weiss sighed. "I'm sure he didn't say it like that, Nora. But, yes, it's true."

"Whoa, really?!" Nora exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"What the—so you just believe her in a heartbeat and not me?" Jaune stared at his orange-haired teammate in mild disbelief.

"Why would she lie?" Yang shrugged, answering in Nora's place. Everyone seemed to nod their agreement.

The blond leader sighed as he shook his head. "Wow, thanks guys."

The two teams arrived at the class and they confirmed for themselves that Leo did indeed make a full recovery. However, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the man next to her. The warrior saw the expressions on their faces and rose her hands to calm the situation before it got out of hand. "I know you all have a lot of questions. Can I ask that you at least seat yourselves first?" Leo said with an awkward smile.

Ruby shook slightly at the sight of the Hunter, replaying the scene of him murdering Leo all over again. Yet there she stood, in a suit of armor at that. Ruby didn't doubt her partner, but seeing the woman in person was a different matter. The young leader was still furious, still felt betrayed, but if it was Leo herself assuring them, she would at least listen. She reluctantly took a seat. Yang curled her fingers into a tight fist as her eyes turned red as they fell upon Henryk, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The brawler looked over her shoulder to the sight of Blake, who only shook her head. Yang closed her eyes as she took a deep breath before taking a seat beside her sister, forcing herself to calm down. "Thanks," Weiss whispered to her Faunus teammate before they both seated themselves as well. After her meeting with Leo in the infirmary, Weiss returned to her team and explained the situation. They agreed to at least give Henryk a chance to speak, albeit reluctantly.

Jaune stared at the Hunter with disdain. Leo asked that they give him a chance and to allow him to explain himself, and even if she didn't see it that way, what Henryk did remained unforgivable. Pyrrha pulled him into a seat. "Jaune, calm down," she said quietly, seeing an uncharacteristic anger take over him.

Leo let out a small sigh of relief after the students seated themselves. "Okay, everyone is here."

"Everyone? This is like, half the class." Nora said, seemingly the most nonchalant out of them all.

"The Headmaster decided it was best to keep this class as small as possible since…" Her sunset eyes flicked to Henryk for a moment before she cleared her throat. "You two teams remain because you are the most connected to the incident. There will be less questions that way." Leo sighed once again, deciding to drop the professionalism of a teacher she was attempting. "I know this whole thing is…complicated, but—"

"Complicated!" Ruby shouted, standing up abruptly. "Leo, we thought you died! We saw—" The young leader got herself choked up as the others could only look on sympathetically, knowing that no matter what they do or say, it would be pointless. She had to get this out of her system. "And you," Ruby turned her attention to the Hunter as she held back tears. "Why are you just standing there? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

Henryk stood there calmly, figuring this would happen. He did feel bad. Back in Yharnam, he never had to concern himself with such things, for most were either apathetic or did not earn his sympathy. Yet they were only children who came to this academy in hopes that they, too, could make this world a better place. That was commendable, and he admittedly had a soft spot for children. An image of a bloodied ribbon appeared in his mind. The Hunter opened his mouth, but no words would come out.

"Say something!" Ruby cried out, Yang finally standing up as well as she wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry." Henryk said, figuring that was the best way to start as the Hunter did a Church bow. "I am sorry." Those words silenced the room, something so simple, yet coming from the crude man made it that much more strange to hear. He stood up straight and looked at Ruby with an unwavering gaze. "What you saw at the time…that is what the beginning of beasthood looks like." That earned some confused looks and frowns. "At the beginning of my memory, I was administered the blood of a beast. It cured me of my illness, and made me strong enough to look at the ghastly creatures that plighted a city as nothing more than prey. However, all power comes at a cost. The beast blood within me lives and craves for more. I didn't realize it until it was far too late."

The two teams looked amongst each other as the new information was provided to them. He sounded honest and Leo wasn't showing any signs of disagreement. Still, this doesn't exactly make them any more comfortable either.

"You knew?" Jaune spoke up, directing the question to the armored woman.

Leo nodded her head. "Henryk told me about his condition long before. I promised him that I would be the one to save him if the beasthood took away his sanity."

 _So that was what that promise was_ , Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby managed to calm down, allowing Yang to let go of her sister before sighing heavily, bringing the attention of the room to herself. "Alright, fine I get it." Blake looked up at her partner curiously. She didn't expect the most flippant member of their team to let go of her grudge against Henryk so quickly. The blond looked down at her seated partner who was staring up at her in return. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just saying," she huffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm not out to get anyone who didn't have control over something he did. I'm not an asshole." Yang returned her gaze to the Hunter, her eyes having returned to normal. "Don't get me wrong, I still kind of want to punch you. I just don't get why you were being all secretive about this. You seemed pretty damn trusting of us with just about everything else."

Yang had a way about her of making even the most pressing of situations seem less dire. Her entire speech to the class just now returned some ease to them from the horror not long ago.

"I concede that perhaps I should have told you, but you understand why I chose not to. I did not want to make any of you worry while you are in this institution of learning." Henryk responded.

"Yeah, good job of that." Weiss scoffed.

"I understand, Henryk." Blake began, albeit apprehensively. "But how are you going to continue getting blood?" She asked the question that was on every one's mind.

"I told you this guy is a vampire," Nora whispered to Ren, who only nudged her with his elbow in return—though the slightest bit of amusement showed on his lips.

"From me," Leo answered. "I will provide my own blood to Henryk whenever he needs it."

"That sounds dangerous." Pyrrha said with some concern in her voice, but then it occurred to her that the woman at death's door is now standing before them as if the events from only days ago never happened.

The warrior silently took a single gauntlet off before pulling out a simple knife from her belt, dragging its edge across her fingertip.

"Leo!" Ruby shouted, but Weiss nudged her hand to get her partner's attention.

"Just watch."

Leo unhooked the chime from her waist and rang it a single time, a faint glow emanating around her as the wound sealed itself, as if it were never there. "There is no cause for alarm. I can heal myself and others, as you just saw. While this was on a particularly small scale, I am capable of much more. Isn't that right, Weiss, Jaune?" She said with a small smile. The two respective teams looked at the aforementioned members, who only nodded their confirmation.

"This is something you want to do?" Blake asked.

Henryk opened his mouth to answer—that she didn't have a choice, but Leo beat him to it. "This is something I want to do. It's okay," she smiled reassuringly. The Hunter looked at her. Why did she lie?

"Great!" Nora jumped up out of her seat. "Glad that's out of the way. It's tiring being mad, huh?" Ren took her hand and pulled her back into her seat.

"I don't expect it to just be _out of the way_ for all of you. I know it's a strange situation, but at the very least, now you know the truth." Leo said. "With that being said, I would like to inform you of tomorrow's schedule."

"Right," Henryk began. "Tomorrow, we will be going to the Forever Fall. Progress is best observed with real combat experience. Please, prepare yourselves for it and…thank you for allowing me the chance to speak."

* * *

"Hey, Rubes. How do you feel?" Yang asked her sister after leaving the classroom to prepare for their foray into the Forever Fall the next day.

"Better." Ruby smiled, but not nearly as bright as she normally would. "I get it. I had a feeling it's not something he has control over, but…" She paused for a moment before sighing softly. "It still feels weird."

"We know what you mean," Blake nodded as she got her things in order. Trust was a hard thing to come by. They gave it to him and this is the situation they found themselves in. After seeing him literally rip the flesh from Leo's body, it's hard to be so accepting of the man, no matter the explanation.

"We'll have to take this one step at a time then." Weiss said simply.

"You're taking this, like, really well. What's your deal?" Yang asked as she moved in close to her teammate, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Are you gonna tell me you actually have the hots for Henryk? You like yourself a bad boy? I mean, he's pretty hot, I'll give him that."

"Wha—No!" Weiss denied as her cheeks reddened. "It's Leo—"

"Oh, so you're actually into Leo, then?" Blake smirked, not being able to help herself from getting in on the fun of teasing Weiss. Ruby giggled to herself.

Weiss opened her mouth in protest, but the words wouldn't come out until she sighed in defeat. The white-haired heiress took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Leo seems to have complete faith in Henryk. While I don't think blindly following her is the way to go about things, I do think that at the very least we know we can trust her. If what we saw truly wasn't his fault, then…I think we should just _try_ to understand him—the both of them. Everything today just made it abundantly clear that we know so little about them."

Her insightful response after their teasing gave the rest of the team pause. "Uhh, y-yeah. You're right. We should…do that." Yang scratched the back of her head, feeling silly now.

"When did you start caring about them so much?" Blake asked, genuinely curious at the sudden change in the teammate she was once at the most odds with.

"Leo throwing herself in front of us kind of does that." Weiss said, trying not to remember the exact image in her head.

* * *

Henryk, Leo, and the two teams sat in the Bullhead as it took them to the beautiful forest that went on for miles. Teams RWBY and JNPR found the professors' curiosity for the transport ship rather amusing when they continuously circled the vehicle, much to the pilot's discontent. The Hunter looked down at the forest, the red leaves going on until it met the horizon. "So, this is where team JNPR found you? How fitting."

"Fitting?" Leo looked at him curiously. The students couldn't help themselves from eavesdropping on their conversation, though they pretended that they were none the wiser.

"It is stunning," Henryk uttered, his lips unconsciously curling into a smile. How quite unlike the location of his awakening. The Emerald Forest was gloomy with long abandoned, dilapidated structures. A place where Huntsmen and Huntresses in training would embark as their first test. How fitting for him.

Sunset hues fell upon the Hunter. "I see," the woman said as she felt heat rise in her face. Nora looked excitedly between the two teams before slapping Ren's back multiple times as she contained her squeals.

It wasn't long before the Bullhead finally landed, its passengers stepping out of vehicle and into the forest where the leaves fell like the embers of a bonfire. "Alright, I'm going to pull up now. When you're ready, call me on your scrolls and I will be right here," the pilot called before bringing the Bullhead back into the air.

Henryk watched the machine fly away, the sight of which has yet to cease to amaze him. The Hunter turned to the two teams, who looked at him and Leo expectantly. "Teams. This is more than just an opportunity for you to show off your progress as Huntresses. You will be thinning out those deplorable beasts. Eliminate them without hesitation. Remember to manage your stamina. Every wasted effort is a step closer to your demise."

"Of course, we will be watching you even if we will not be intervening unless deemed absolutely necessary," Leo added. "That does not mean you can allow yourselves to be complacent."

"Don't worry, we've heard all of this before," Yang waved off. "Come on, guys, let's show them how much ass we kick," the blond brawler called as she began walking away. Ruby grinned brightly as she waved at the professors before going with her sister, the others following suit as well.

"Good luck." Leo called after them with a smile before turning to Henryk. "So, how do you think they will do?"

"Oh, you have not seen them fight, have you?" The Hunter asked, receiving a shake of the head as her answer. "They are extremely capable. Definitely powerful enough to be full-fledged Hunters from my time. They are lacking in experience, however that is easily made up for with age."

Leo chuckled. "Is that so? Makes me wonder if they really need us."

Henryk sighed softly. "I wonder, too."

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is part of a quote from _El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_ , known in English as _The Ingenious Nobleman Sir Quixote of La Mancha_ , or most popularly as _Don Quixote_. Perhaps the greatest work of all time in the Spanish literary canon, and arguably the most influential work in the entirety of Western literature. For those who want to read the origin of the modern adventure genre, I implore you to read it or at least educate yourself on it.

The full quote is: "The truth may be stretched thin, but it never breaks, and it always surfaces above lies, as oil floats on water."

I felt that this was an okay place to leave off with the chapter and I apologize if it leaves you unsatisfied. At the very least, look forward to the next few chapters, because I know I am to write them.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time.


	11. Chords in the Hearts

A/N: I like my chapter titles. I hope they're a point of interest for readers since I put more time into them than I care to admit.

Anyway, I would like to recommend another story on this site. This one is partially responsible for my foray into this whole fanfiction writing business. It is a RWBY/Dark Souls crossover called _Maidens, Ashes, and Souls_ by QueequegTheater. As it stands now, the story is on hiatus and it is not clear when the author will return to it since its last update, but I do believe that it deserves more attention.

* * *

Chapter 11: Chords in the Hearts

It wasn't long before teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves surrounded by glowing red eyes, stalking them from the trees. It was nothing they haven't seen before, but it never did get any less creepy. The eight students turned their backs to each other, forming a circle to face their surroundings.

"Oh, jeez, that's a lot of them," Jaune gulped as he raised his shield, bringing his form lower with his feet spread apart for stability—just as Pyrrha had taught him.

"How many of them are there?" Nora asked, though not particularly worried, twirling Magnhild before catching it in a tight grip.

"I count at least a dozen." Ren answered, unholstering the StormFlowers and flicking the blades into place.

"There will likely be more as soon as we begin fighting," Pyrrha noted, striking a similar guard as Jaune, with Miló sticking out from the Dipylon-style shield.

"Just the way I like it!" Yang roared, slamming Ember Celica into each other.

As if on cue, a series of howls sounded from the trees, immediately recognizable as Beowolves. The first of which pounced at the blond brawler, but was immediately met with a fist, the shotgun shell exploding on contact with the Grimm. The force sent the Beowolf flying back, hitting another as it jumped out of the woods as well. Ruby held Crescent Rose in front of her, its frame compacting into its rifle mode before she began firing into the two Beowolves to finish them off. She heard the growl of another behind her, the sound of which was quickly closing in. She smirked when the sound turned turned into a whimper, as its body slammed into something solid. Ruby turned around to see an ice wall had formed; the sound of the Beowolf on the other side being dispatched being heard before the ice wall fell, revealing Weiss looking at Ruby confidently. "You should watch your back."

"I just knew you'd be there for me," Ruby beamed as Crescent Rose's frame extended back to its scythe form.

"You should both be paying attention," Blake interjected, throwing Gambol Shroud in between them as it wrapped around the neck of a Beowolf pouncing at them. She pulled it towards her with little effort, the momentum of the Grimm making up for much of the force. The Cat-Faunus stepped aside, allowing Yang to step forward with a grin, punching the Beowolf's head into the ground, creating a small crater from the impact.

Meanwhile, Nora was gleefully twirling around the battlegrounds with Magnhild before the face of the hammer met a Beowolf's side, the blast rag-dolling the Grimm back into the forest. Jaune braced himself behind his shield as a Beowolf charged at him, headfirst into its surface. The blond turned slightly to allow the Grimm to slide to his side and into the ground. He reared the sword of Crocea Mors back before thrusting its blade into the Beowolf's neck. Another was already charging at the boy before he could pull the sword out, but his ever reliable partner came to his aid, slamming Akoúo̱ into its face. She reared the shield back once more, bringing the edge of the shield into the Grimm's face once more to disorient it, allowing her momentum to spin her around. The red-haired warrior flicked Miló into its javelin form before finally her momentum carried the weapon directly through the Beowolf's mouth. The body of the Grimm dissipated around her weapon, revealing another already behind it, swiping its claws at her. Pyrrha raised her shield, deflecting the blow away before slamming it into the Beowolf's chest.

"Ren!" She called as she forced the Grimm away from herself and towards her teammate. The jet black-haired boy looked to the source only to find a Grimm speeding through the air towards him. He tightened his grip around StormFlower before striking their blades into the back of the Beowolf once it was within reach, using its momentum to throw it to the ground before unleashing a stream of bullets into the Grimm. After it began dissipating into a cloud of smoke, Ren took aim and fired at another lunging for him, though his weapons lacked the stopping power to prevent its attack. The Beowolf was suddenly hooked at the neck before being flung high up into the air. Nora only grinned at her partner before running straight at Pyrrha, who knew the drill. She took a knee and propped Akoúo̱ face-up. Nora jumped onto its face and crouched down until Pyrrha propelled her up into the air with the makeshift launching pad. The orange-haired girl hooked the hammer head around the neck of the Beowolf once more before throwing it back down. "Ruby, heads up!" Nora fell back to the ground, smashing in the head of another Beowolf with Magnhild upon her landing.

Ruby looked up to see a Beowolf falling directly at her. The young leader jumped up, dragging the blade of Crescent Rose behind her. Gravity did the rest of the work, as the Grimm's neck met the scythe's edge, decapitating it. Blake fired Gambol Shroud at the remaining two Beowolves until one of them pounced at the Cat-Faunus. She somersaulted over it, only to find the second Beowolf waiting below her. Her vision was then filled with the sight of a glyph floating in the air, an opportunity she did not allow slip. Blake kicked off the glyph and brought the blade of her weapon straight down, cutting a Beowolf in half while Weiss elegantly dodged the swipes of the other Grimm before thrusting Myrtenaster through its jaw. With the pull of a trigger, she unleashed a dust-powered shot through its head, giving the Grimm a quick end as it disappeared in a black mist around her weapon.

"Too easy," Yang smirked as she approached the others.

"Yeah, let's call it that." Jaune said as he rolled his shoulder after sheathing his sword.

"You did good," Pyrrha smiled at her partner, who clearly had taken her training seriously.

He looked at her before grinning proudly. "Thanks!"

"That can't be it." Ren said as he began looking around. "The professors would be here if it was all over."

"It's not. There are people nearby," Blake said with a frown, an ear flicking in its ribbon.

"It could just be the professors, y'know." Nora shrugged, casually lifting Magnhild to rest on her shoulder.

The Cat-Faunus shook her head. "It doesn't sound like their footsteps. And there's more than just two." The group immediately tensed up. There shouldn't be anyone else in the area other than just them, and certainly no ordinary people would be lurking in the Forever Fall. That left few possibilities. Either there were more like Henryk and Leo, or that rumor Blake had heard of a White Fang camp residing in the Forever Fall was true.

* * *

"You were right. Those kids are quite the warriors." Leo applauded the two teams, though they were too far to hear it anyway. "Now I wish I had an aura, too, if it means I could pull off those kinds of acrobatics," she laughed.

"It does make one envious," Henryk said plainly. The Hunter placed a hand over his midsection as his stomach growled. He grimaced, knowing what that hunger meant—what the beasthood demanded. Henryk glanced at the warrior beside him, who was already eying him peculiarly.

"In need of blood, are you?" Leo asked, receiving a tentative nod in return. "Alright, give me a moment."

The Hunter looked back in the students' direction, frowning when Blake suddenly froze, as if she was listening intently to something. Henryk's hearing may not match hers, but at the very least, he was observant. The students appeared to tense up as Blake pointed towards the direction of the anomaly. "Something is wrong."

"Then we should hurry."

Henryk looked back to Leo, who had a gauntlet off and held a knife in hand. Crimson eyes only stared blankly at her. He expected some sort of blood vial—the common way to transfuse blood in Yharnam. "You want me to…" The Hunter trailed off as he glanced at the soft skin of her forearm.

Leo looked between the blade, her arm, and back to Henryk before she felt the heat rise to her face once again. "Just shut up and drink it."

* * *

The two teams chose to investigate the source of the noise Blake heard, hiding behind trees and in the brush as the sounds got closer. Her suspicions were confirmed when they saw two White Fang members patrolling the area. "Oh, my—" Nora was cut off by a hand over her mouth, courtesy of Ren.

"White Fang." Blake grimaced.

"What do you want to do?" Weiss asked her Faunus teammate. The heiress wanted to bust the criminal group, but she—and the rest of their team—made a promise to each other to ask each other for help.

Blake stared intently at the White Fang members as she repeatedly curled her fingers. They did set up a camp here after all. Likely to discreetly collect Dust shipments from the railway line that runs through the Forever Fall. "We take them down."

Weiss smiled. That's what she wanted to hear. "Okay."

Ruby turned to face the other team, who were looking at them in return for a sign on what to do. "Hey," she began whispering. "You guys don't have to do this with us."

"What? No way," Jaune protested. "We're in this together."

"We want to help," Pyrrha assured. "We're your friends, too."

Blake smiled to herself, overhearing their conversation. She has friends she could trust. Friends who were willing to help her, even in a situation like this. Friends she had no doubt would go to Hell and back with her if she just asked. "Thank you," she muttered quietly, but it was not lost on those present. Yang settled next to her partner and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the Cat-Faunus turned to look at her. The blond smiled without saying a word.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" One of patrolling White Fang said to the other. "If you wanted to take a break to smoke, you could've just said so."

The other White Fang member was in the middle of lighting a cigarette when he looked back at his partner. "I swear, I heard something out here. Sounded like fighting."

"Yeah, sure. That's why you have a cigarette out, right?" He put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Hey, why can't I do both? I can smoke while we check this out, okay?" He took a long drag of the burning roll of tobacco before releasing it into the fresh air. He frowned when his vision was suddenly filled with rose petals instead of smoke. "What the—" The back of his knee was hit hard, bringing him to the ground.

"Shit!" The other White Fang member pulled out a gun from its holster, taking aim at the red-hooded figure who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet was stopped by a glyph that manifested in front of him. The White Fang member cursed, looking around to find the source, only to be met with a flash of yellow to his face. The force sent him flying, shattering the glyph and into his partner. The two teams surrounded the White Fang members as they writhed on the ground.

Blake stepped forward, standing over the two with her arms crossed. Before she could say anything, a familiar voice called out to them. "What are you doing?" The students—sans Blake—looked to the source, finding Henryk and Leo approaching them.

"Uh, busting some criminals. That's not a problem, right?" Yang spoke up, almost sheepishly.

"Criminals?" Leo rose a brow as she lightly pushed past them, finding the two on the ground. "Oh, I recognize that symbol. White Fang, correct?" Blake nodded to confirm.

"What an interesting group. I don't completely disagree with them and their methods." Leo noted.

Blake looked up at the warrior, surprised to hear her comment. "Really?"

"I think it's a shame that the White Fang have been branded a criminal organization—partly anyway. To be seen as equals is a noble cause and in my experience, nothing is won without having to fight for it." Leo nodded slowly, despite the frown that formed over her brow.

"You think what they're doing is okay?" Weiss asked.

"That's not what I said." Leo sighed. "I am aware of their recent exploits and do believe that most are more dangerous than a solution to their cause. However, I do respect their sentiment."

"Why are we wasting our time?" Henryk interrupted, though his crimson eyes peered at the two White Fang members. If nothing else, his chilling glare made them think twice before trying anything. "We came here for one thing and one thing only. The elimination of… _Grimm_." The Hunter almost referred to them as beasts again.

"This is not a waste of time," Blake argued.

"Yeah, these are bad guys!" Ruby pointed at the two White Fang members, who only sneered in return.

"We are just trying to do the right thing." Pyrrha added calmly. "Their operations could harm a lot of innocent people. It is our duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses to uphold the peace."

Henryk looked between the three students. This clearly mattered to Blake. Her usually reserved and cool demeanor was shed, revealing her underlying passion. Her fingers were curled into fists at her sides. It wasn't lost on him that she was a Faunus either, so whether or not she is affiliated with the group, it was likely a cause she sympathizes with despite their recent actions. Her friends must know—he recognized a deep level of trust in between them, especially her team. That is good. It is fortunate that they can trust each other in their line of work. He wasn't going to deprive them of their purpose. The Hunter sighed before looking back to the White Fang members, pulling out Evelyn from his belt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Ruby protested.

Henryk pointed it at the White Fang member's face, who long since dropped his cigarette. "Alright, where are the rest of you louts? I know they are around."

"As if I'd tell a filthy human." The White Fang member laughed. "You're not going to shoot me."

Henryk rose a brow. "Hmm. I suppose you are correct. I will shoot him." The Hunter pointed the gun at his partner.

"You're bluffing," he smirked.

The smirk quickly disappeared when Henryk took aim his partner's knee and pulled the trigger. "Fuck!" He screamed as he held onto his leg, falling onto his side with his eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

Jaune flinched at the sight—the others having similar reactions as well. "H-he actually did it."

Henryk returned the now smoking barrel to the squirming man's face as his crimson glare pierced the eyes of the other. "I will figure out one way or the other. One of them includes your deaths. You decide whether or not it comes to that."

"Alright, alright!" The White Fang member relented. "Just keep walking in that direction," he said, pointing. "It's near this big cave, you can't miss it."

The Hunter looked in that direction before returning his gaze to them. The White Fang member gulped. "I swear, okay? I told you, just let us live."

Henryk kept Evelyn's barrel aimed at the writhing man before hooking it to his belt once again. "If it is a lie, I will find the both of you and finish the job." The Hunter turned away from them and began walking in the direction the White Fang member pointed at. After a few moments of walking, he turned back to see that only Leo had followed him. The two teams seemed uncertain of leaving the White Fang members unattended. "Will you have me doing this alone? Did you not want to find them yourselves?"

They took one last glance at the two criminals before following Henryk and Leo, who continued walking as soon as they were certain they weren't falling behind. "You sure it's okay to just leave them like that?" Nora asked.

"It will be fine. They hardly seem like the harmful folk. They just got caught up with the wrong people." Leo noted, Henryk nodding his confirmation.

"Was it necessary to shoot him?" Ren added.

"Never allow a wasted moment. If it means reaching your objective faster, consider it necessary." Henryk answered.

Leo rose a brow at her partner before looking back at the students. "Different situations call for different approaches. However, I do not necessarily disagree with Henryk's method here."

"It still felt wrong." Ruby said glumly, with her eyes to the ground.

"Acts of goodness are not always wise, and acts of evil are not always foolish, but regardless, we shall always strive to be good." Henryk noted the words of Logarius that Alfred has passed on to him.

"How do we know what the right thing to do is then?" Blake asked as she thought about her past.

There was a long pause before Henryk finally answered her. "That is something we decide for ourselves."

* * *

Marvelous Chester leaned against the cliffside as he oversaw the operations of the White Fang camp. He yawned as they moved around Dust cargo to and fro.

"Help me!" The call of a young girl sounded from the nearby cave in the cliffside. "Help me!"

"Hey, boss-man. Who do you have locked up in there?" One of the White Fang asked him.

"None of your concern." The man in the snickering mask answered in a slow drawl. "Get back to work." The White Fang member sucked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head before returning to his duty. Chester sighed to himself as he leaned his head back to look at the sky. "What a bore." It wasn't long before the relative silence of the camp suddenly turned into a ruckus. "Oh, is it getting interesting now?" The mysterious man looked back to the camp, seeing the White Fang getting tossed around left and right. The camp was quickly turning into ruins as it was invaded by ten outsiders. The air was filled with rose petals as flashes of red danced around the camp, the White Fang falling one by one. A girl dressed all in white jumping on materialized platforms as everywhere she pointed with her rapier froze solid, while a blond and a pink-haired girl smashed them apart. A boy and girl—both with jet black hair—fired their weapons upon more of the White Fang, pressuring them as two with swords and shields in hand pushed in to knock them out. Perhaps the most impressive display of strength appeared in the form of a knight wielding an impossibly massive hammer, destroying structures in single fell sweeps. In all of the chaos, he spotted a man walking straight for him, wearing similar attire to himself.

Almost as quickly as they came, the entire camp was destroyed, with the rest of the group now following the man who made his way towards Chester.

The masked man sighed heavily. "What a useless bunch of animals." Chester remained relaxed, keeping the same exact position as before they had appeared. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in his perpetual slow drawl. His strange mask did not go unnoticed, and how different it was from the Grimm masks of the White Fang.

"You lead the White Fang here?" Blake asked with a brow raised.

"Darling, do I look like one of those folk?" Chester gestured towards his attire, a stark contrast from the White Fang.

"Well, you're not here to sightsee, that's for sure." Yang crossed her arms.

"You're going to stay here until the proper authorities come." Weiss stipulated.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I am nothing more than a businessman." Chester noted in his usual tone.

"What kind of businessman wears a mask like that?" Nora scoffed.

"This kind of businessman, dearest." Chester sighed. "Besides, you think of me as a criminal? Do you even know what those two have done." The mysterious man pointed at both Henryk and Leo, who frowned in return.

"What could you possibly know about us?" The Hunter tightened his grip around Evelyn.

"What could I possibly know? The more proper question would be how could I not know? I have lived for a _very_ long time." Chester nodded slowly, crossing his arms. Henryk looked at the masked man in surprise. There were more like him and Leo? The man in the snickering mask chuckled at the reaction. "Did you think you two were the only ones from _before_. How narcissistic."

The students looked in between the three adults. So there was another like them after all. Either way, this man was clearly different from Henryk and Leo. The impression he gave off was difficult to describe other than that it felt _off_. While Leo is the personification of radiance and Henryk a cold authority figure, the man before them was simply off-putting because they felt _nothing_ from him. The fact that he was associating with the White Fang camp immediately places him as a potential threat.

Chester glanced between all of them, the intent to arrest him being clear in the air. He didn't want to risk fighting through them. The kids were no pushovers and there was no chance he could take either Henryk or Leo. He had seen them fight before, now that he recognized the two. He had to stall them. "Hey, kids. You have no idea what those two have done, do you?" The mysterious man said in his slow drawl. "That man," he pointed at the Hunter. "Has murdered more people than you can even imagine. All because he couldn't contain his greed. And that woman," he pointed at Leo. "Let all of her friends die. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Henryk clenched his teeth at the words. He was no murderer. Though, Djura thought so. Still, he had to remain composed. They will have this man detained and be able to ask questions later. The warrior choked up at the words, tightening her grip around her hammer. "Shut up."

"Leo, calm down. That is exactly what he is aiming for." Henryk said.

"What I am aiming for? What, telling the truth?" Chester noted.

Leo punched the cliffside next to his head, creating a crater in its place. "I'm calm." The warrior shook off the dirt from her gauntlet before stepping away.

"Help me!" The call of a young girl sounded from the nearby cave. Chester smirked underneath his mask. Perfect.

Pyrrha frowned. "You kidnapped a girl?"

"No, not me. The White Fang did. They said something about _filthy humans_ and I wasn't really listening." Chester shrugged.

Henryk grabbed him by the shoulder before shoving him in the direction of the cave. "Take us to her."

Chester almost tripped before standing up straight once more, looking back at the group who watched his every move. "Naturally…" The man in the snickering mask led them to the entrance of the cave. The girl called the same words from the pitch black darkness. Leo rose a hand before an orb of light materialized, leaving her hand and floating above the group. The students looked at the display with awe.

"Wow, Leo. What can't you do?" Jaune spoke in amazement.

"Save her friends, apparently." Chester answered, receiving a kick in the back, causing him to fall over. He looked back from the ground, seeing that Henryk was the culprit.

"I hear another word from you like that, I will make sure you never speak again." The Hunter threatened.

"My, my. What a gentleman." Chester said in his constant slow drawl before standing up, leading them through the cave towards the source of the voice.

"Help me!" The young girl called out once again. "Help me!"

Henryk frowned as he heard the continued phrase. The tone in itself sounded genuine. It begged for someone—anyone to come to her aid. Yet every time he heard it, he began to realize that it was said the exact same way, every time. It was called periodically in perfect intervals every single time. It was a trap. By the time he realized, it was already too late as the masked man had led the group to the source. Leo's light illuminated the area, revealing a giant Grimm at the end of the cave. Its red eyes peered from the bone mask with long, branching antlers. It released a low, rumbling growl before they heard its call once more. "Help me!"

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is part of a quote from Edgar Allen Poe's, _The Masque of the Red Death_ , "There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion." If you have not read the short story, I strongly recommend you do. It is probably my favorite work of Poe's.

Anyway, I forgot how difficult but rewarding writing fight choreography can be when it includes multiple character actions. I hope I wrote it well enough for you to be able to visualize it clearly, since it took up a significant portion of the chapter.

Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	12. Hell is Empty

A/N: As always, thanks for the continued support! It is quite flattering to get such compliments over my story. I'm just glad that my work is being enjoyed and that the frequent updates have made up for the long hiatus after after chapter three.

Anyway, before I wrote chapter 11, I had not watched the movie Annihilation, but finally decided to after reading a guest review compare the Antlered Grimm I made up and the bear from the movie. After seeing that scene, I am deeply, deeply disturbed. It was quite unnerving and I do recommend the movie for any sci-fi/horror fans.

* * *

Chapter 12: Hell is Empty

Henryk should have known they were falling into a trap. If he had only been paying attention to the details, it would have been overtly obvious that the masked man was all too willing to lead them to the source of that voice. Furthermore, that voice was lacking a true humanness to it. In tone, it did sound genuine. It pleaded for help. Yet, every time it sounded, there was no change in how it was said, nor were any other words spoken. Simply, _help me_. However, the Hunter did not pay attention to the signs. He was far too focused on saving what sounded like a young girl.

Henryk was not willing to allow another die if he could help it. He remembered telling Gascoigne's daughter of Oedon Chapel, but the Hunt was still on, so his work was not over. He left that girl to look for Oedon Chapel as he continued his duty. Over time, he realized that she never reached the safe haven. What a fool he had been, to not escort the young girl. He should have known there was no way she would have made it on her own. Still, Henryk held out hope that somewhere, she was alive and well. Perhaps there was another safe place he was not aware of. Regardless, the Hunter decided to search for Gascoigne's daughter. He first went back to her home and was instead answered by her older sister, who told him that the young girl had left. He traced the likely path she would take to get to Oedon Chapel, ending up in the sewers with the man-eater pig. Henryk cursed as the giant pig squealed. The Hunter gave the beast a quick end before he lit a torch to illuminate the sewer, finding a white ribbon dyed in blood in the water. Henryk picked it up and leaned against the wall before sliding down to the ground. She died because of him. "Damn it…" The Hunter slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it all."

Henryk brought the ribbon back to the young girl's older sister, who took it from him with nothing but pain in her eyes. He had seen a lot during the Hunt. He saw hatred. He saw pity. He saw sorry. Despite it all, never had he ever wanted to simply walk away from it all until this moment. He watched the tears well up in her eyes as she weakly held onto the bloodied ribbon. She held it close to her chest as the tears rolled down her face. "Oh, how did this happen…Why would she ever go outside?" She cried. Henryk knew why. He urged her to. It was his fault. "At least…I'll have something to remember her by." The Hunter averted his eyes as he unconsciously placed his gloved hand over his heart, clawing at the pain. "I am sorry…" He couldn't bring to tell her the truth. The Hunter chose not to tell her of the Oedon Chapel. He didn't want her to have the same fate as her sister. Henryk left without saying another word.

One day, he decided to give the young woman a visit. He knocked at her window once more, receiving only silence as an answer. The Hunter felt a lump in his throat, knowing that could only mean one thing. He began his search for the young woman, but Henryk did not have to search far. He peered down the nearby ladder, seeing her corpse at its base. The Hunter grit his teeth as he noticed the blood on the brick troll. In his anger, Henryk gave the brick troll as violent an end as he could before bending down to the corpse of the young woman. He hesitated before gently picking up the white ribbon in her hair. "I am so sorry…" The Hunter clutched the ribbon in his hand tighter. "Sorry…" He choked. Henryk swore to be more honest from then on, not only to himself, but to others. He swore to give the proper information when necessary, for it could save lives. He swore to be better than himself.

The Hunter was snapped back to reality when the massive Grimm in front of them screeched at the group, forcing the students to cover their ears from the deafening sound that rang multiple times in the cave. He immediately recognized that sound. He would never forget that beastly roar with his first steps into Yharnam. Chester laughed before calmly walking away from the group, heading for the cave entrance. "Well, it would seem that you lot will be busy, so I will leave you to it. Take care!"

Leo looked back at the masked man. "Hold it!" Looking away from the Antlered Grimm was a mistake as it swiped at the warrior, sending her crashing into a wall. Ren noticed how the Grimm had completely ignored the mysterious man while its gaze was completely locked on the group. There was only one reason why a Grimm would ignore a person, and that was if it couldn't detect any negative emotions. It couldn't be his semblance. He didn't observe any sort of activation, and if the man was anything like Henryk and Leo, then it is likely that the masked man doesn't have one either. Did the man have no fear? No malice? Anything?

"Leo!" Jaune called after the warrior before he was tackled by Pyrrha, narrowly escaping the sweeping claw of the Grimm.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha picked herself up from her partner. "Leo will be fine. We have to focus!"

The blond leader looked in Leo's direction again, seeing her push herself off the wall with a grimace as she tightened her grip around her hammer. "R-right." Jaune quickly stood up as well, raising his shield towards their massive foe. The Antlered Grimm screeched once more before bringing one of its heavy arms above all of them.

"Everyone, move!" Henryk ordered. They all immediately took to the sides of the cave as the Grimm slammed its hand into the ground, shaking the entire cave. The Hunter cursed as dust and rocks began to fall. "Head for the entrance. We cannot fight the beast here."

The group immediately ran for the cave's entrance, but the Antlered Grimm quickly followed behind, slamming its hand into the ground with every step. Leo looked behind her and grimaced. The cave would collapse at this rate before they could make it out. She stopped and reeled an arm back, her hand igniting before she threw the flame at the ground between them. The flame pooled into lava as it hit the ground before she continued running behind the rest of the group. The Antlered Grimm slammed its hand into the pool of lava, recoiling and screeching in pain as its hand was set ablaze. The two teams and their professors ran out of the cave, taking a quick look at their surroundings, but that mysterious masked man was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it," Leo shook her head as the man had escaped.

"Focus," Henryk looked back at the cave entrance. "We still have another problem to deal with."

The group returned their gaze to the cave as they heard its screeches sound from the cave. "Help me!" It called as they observed the fire slowly become larger as the Grimm got closer. "Help me!" The students shivered at the sound, now knowing full well what it was.

"That's disgusting…" Yang grit her teeth as she curled her fingers into fists, raising them in a fighting stance.

The Antlered Grimm burst out of the cave before screeching into the open air, the fire having spread up its arm. Henryk scowled as the beast finally revealed itself in the light of day. It easily towered above all of them, standing at double Henryk's height. The Grimm's mask appeared more like the skull of a dear, with its antlers branching out as if it wanted to spread further and make the world its own. Its body was characteristically pitch black like all Grimm, with a large torso and small hind legs. Its legs were too small to support its weight, instead using its muscular arms to maneuver itself. The Antlered Grimm screeched once more as it began to move, using its arms to do so. The fire from its burning arm spread onto the grass.

Ruby turned to her partner. "Weiss!"

"On it!" The heiress tightened her grip around Myrtenaster, the revolver clicking into place as it loaded itself with a blue crystal. She pointed the rapier towards the fire, creating glyphs that summoned waves of water to wash over the blaze covering the grass and the Grimm's arm.

The Antlered Grimm screeched and swiped one of its massive arms towards Weiss, only to be interrupted by Leo, who slammed Morne's Great Hammer the Grimm's hand into the ground. She quickly brought the hammer up, swinging it into its torso, felling the giant beast. The warrior glanced back at the students, who appeared ready to fight as ever. She liked their spirit. "Why don't you kids allow us to take care of this?"

"What? No way!" Ruby protested. "We want to help you!"

"Yeah, we already got this far!" Nora exclaimed.

"I would prefer to have as few variables to concern myself over when fighting a beast." Henryk said plainly, gripping the hilt of the sword at his waist. "So step aside."

Pyrrha also wanted to help them, but she stopped upon seeing the Hunter's piercing gaze directed towards the Antlered Grimm. The eyes of a professional—cold and calculating. "Best that we leave it up to them. Let's get out of their way."

"Oh, c'mon! You, too!" Nora argued, but was pulled away by Ren.

Yang and Ruby wanted to fight as well, but their respective partners were in agreement with their red-haired companion. With the students out of the way, the two professors focused on the Grimm that slowly stood up to tower above them again.

"Hunter's work once more," Henryk grumbled before finally drawing the sword, its blade imbuing itself with his own blood. The group watched from afar, both disgusted and in awe of the grotesquely beautiful weapon. Perhaps the weapon was a metaphor that there could be elegance even amongst horror. Henryk gripped the weapon with both hands before quickly closing in, slicing the blood blade across the Antlered Grimm's torso. It screeched in pain before clapping its hands together in an attempt to crush the Hunter, but he had already dodged out of the way, dragging the weapon along one of its arms.

Leo did not allow the Grimm a chance to recover, slamming her hammer into the Grimm's other arm. The Grimm fell forward as its arms were the only thing keeping its full weight up. It screeched once more, but the sound was cut short when Leo's hammer smashed in its face. She grabbed the Grimm by its antlers, slamming its head into the ground to disorient it. "Henryk!"

The Hunter dashed in, preparing to pierce the Grimm's head with the Chikage, but the Antlered Grimm screeched once again, shaking the very ground with the sound. Leo lost her balance only for a moment, but that was enough for it to overpower her, wildly shaking its head, tossing the woman aside. The Grimm quickly stood up once again, picking up its hand high up into the air before slamming it down once again. Henryk easily stepped out of the way, stabbing the weapon into the hand. The Grimm cried out in pain once more before suddenly digging its claws into the earth and pulling its arm upwards. The resulting force and debris hit the Hunter, sending him crashing into a tree. The Antlered Grimm's gaze fell upon the distant students before it began closing the distance between them.

"Oh, crap." Yang said, assuming a fighting stance again—as did the others.

Leo began running after the beast, but quickly realized that there was no way she would be able to make it in time. The warrior had to quickly think of a way to help them. What were their semblances, again? How could she help. Her eyes widened as she formulated an idea, reeling her hand back as it became coated in sparks before she held onto a bolt of lightning. "Nora!" She shouted as loud as she could before throwing it.

"Huh?" The orange-haired girl let out before suddenly being struck directly in the chest by the bolt. Nora looked down at herself as she felt the power surge in her body. She never felt such a pure form of electricity since she first discovered her semblance by being struck by lightning. She grinned at the charging Grimm, twirling Magnhild between her fingers before catching it tightly in her hands. "Alright!" Nora charged forward as well, her team reaching out their hands to stop her, to no avail. The girl swung Magnhild into the Antlered Grimm's arm, breaking it. It fell forward to the ground, its momentum causing the Grimm to slide through the dirt. The students surrounded the Grimm as it weakly growled. The two professors finally caught up.

"This Grimm is a predator. Step away!" Henryk ordered. Heeding his warning, the students backed away—just in time as the Antlered Grimm lashed out with its other arm. The Hunter jumped up onto its back, drawing Chikage from its sheath once again, forming its blood blade once more before stabbing it into its chest. The Grimm cried out, "Help me!" Henryk's face twisted in disgust, turning the blade inside the creature before jumping down, dragging the blade along through its torso. The Hunter walked over to its front, grabbing one of its antlers and staring into its eyes. The Antlered Grimm growled at the Hunter before screeching once again, but it was far too weak to retaliate. Henryk grit his teeth before stabbing Chikage into its face. The screeching stopped as its entire body seized up before dissipating away. "What a foul beast…"

"We've never seen that before…" Blake commented. "What was it?"

"Just another slain creature." Henryk answered, but it was heavily reminiscent of a Cleric Beast.

"What was that man talking about before?" Ren asked. "Do you know him?"

"No." Henryk said curtly. "It was just nonsense."

Leo tightened her fingers into a fist, averting her gaze away from the students.

Weiss looked in between the both of them, crossing her arms. "Sure doesn't seem like _just nonsense_."

"Hey," Yang spoke up, albeit gentler than she normally would. "I thought we were all going to be honest here. Let's just talk and…get to know the both of you." She suggested after Weiss' insight from the day before.

"Yeah, we won't judge." Ruby smiled encouragingly.

Henryk sighed softly as he looked between the students, all of whom were giving sympathetic expressions for the both of them. What an odd sight. Perhaps in this day and age, he could allow himself to sit down and speak naturally to others. Perhaps he could prove that he was more than just a Hunter. His crimson eyes shifted towards Leo, who still averted her gaze from the group, although her fingers had returned to a relaxed state.

"We can speak at the academy." Leo finally managed.

* * *

The two teams found themselves sitting in the classroom once again, though not for any actual lessons. Henryk was standing as he usually did, but Leo took to sitting at the desk, having stripped herself of her armor in her room before returning to the classroom in casual attire. The students looked between each other, slightly uncomfortable in the silence. Nora wanted to say something, but decided against it, surprisingly without need of Ren's interjection. Their discomfort did not go unnoticed by Henryk, who finally broke the silence. "Well, where should we begin?" He asked, his tone taking a more passive approach than his usual demeanor.

"How about with what that guy was saying," Jaune suggested. "He called you a murderer." The blond leader held back any bite in his words. He was trying to contain his own feelings and be rational about the situation, but he couldn't stop thinking of how Henryk harmed Leo.

The Hunter paused for a moment before sighing. "I suppose it would depend on how you view it." His answer came as surprising to the students. It should be a simple answer.

"Professor…That doesn't make any sense," Weiss said with a slight frown.

"If you kill a man, it is murder. If you kill a Grimm, you are only doing your job as huntsmen and huntresses," Henryk began. "Would you consider what you do murder?"

"Of course not!" Ruby defended. "Huntsmen and huntresses are heroes! They uphold the peace and protect humanity!" She recounted the tales she heard as a child that inspired her to become a huntress herself.

"Grimm don't have souls. They cannot feel as we do." Pyrrha noted. "Even that one we encountered earlier. That was the first time I've heard of any Grimm managing to speak, but it almost sounded like a recording—like it had copied that." It made the group realize that the Grimm must have mimicked a young girl who actually said those words. A young girl who likely is no longer in the world of the living. "They are completely self-serving and care not for humanity."

"What if you learned that Grimm were once men? Would that make all of you murderers?" Henryk said, shocking the students.

The students froze before Ren broke the silence. "Professor, are you saying—"

"No, I am only trying to present you a scenario. Fret not," Henryk sighed. "However, this is a dilemma that is very real for me. Once a patient has had their blood ministered, a unique but common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall the first, and are all the more invigorating for it. It was no surprise that they were all heavy users of blood."

"That blood ministry—are you talking about the beast blood?" Pyrrha asked.

Henryk nodded his confirmation. "Correct. Unless they were affiliated with Hunters or were Hunters themselves, they would have no knowledge of how to keep the beast blood in check. Most would turn into beasts. The blood ministration was foolish." He cursed under his breath. "Beasts they may be, they were still once men. I knew a man who broke his oath as a Hunter and sided with the beasts when he could no longer stomach the knowledge. I disagreed with him for a long time, but sometimes, I am not sure." Henryk sighed softly. "I have slaughtered many beasts, often thinking they are no more than mere prey as I sought answers through the flesh and gore." The Hunter thought to the suspicious beggar he had found on that rooftop in the Forbidden Woods—the words the man said upon the Hunter's intuition telling him that he was just like the others below. Perhaps he was the beast after all.

"I think…" Blake began. "That it is a very complicated issue…but it doesn't make me think any less of you for it."

Henryk was surprised by the answer. His lips unconsciously curled into the slightest smile. "I see."

The students were impressed by his reaction, never having expected him to actually reveal such an expression to them. They looked between each other, seemingly satisfied before they turned their attention to Leo, who remained seated at the desk, her eyes seeming distant as they stared down at the wooden surface. "Leo?" Nora said to get her attention.

The woman finally looked up, seemingly having forgotten where she was. "Yes?"

"U-uhh…" Nora scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Asking for her story was a more difficult task than she thought it would be, considering what that masked man claimed she did. The woman who threw herself in front of them, disregarding her own life to save theirs—they couldn't imagine that Leo would allow her friends to die.

"About what that guy said earlier," Yang took over. "It's not true, right? He made that up."

"It's true." Leo said as her throat tightened once again. She looked down once again. "It's true." She said lower.

Silence fell upon the room again. The students didn't want to believe it. She was clearly consumed by guilt for whatever it was she had done. No malicious person feels guilty for their actions. Henryk hesitated for a moment before approaching his partner, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, Leo. It is not. You did not _allow_ anything."

"I did."

"No, you—"

"I did!" Leo shouted, standing up as she punched her fist into the desk, cracking it. The students recoiled at the sudden action. "I knew what would happen and I did it anyway! They died because of me!" She held a hand over her eyes, hopelessly trying to cover the tears that began rolling down her face. "Why do I get to live? Why? Why? Why…"

Henryk looked upon her sympathetically as she sat back into the chair, the room now being filled by the sound of her gentle sobs. The Hunter kneeled in front of her before gently picking up her hand, picking out the splinters from her punching the desk. Leo wiped her eyes with her other hand before looking down at her partner, kneeling before her with her hand in his. She made a strange expression before she wiped away the tears in her eyes. It was a strange sight to behold to have anyone kneel in front of her, as if she were royalty or deserving of such reverence. She squeezed his hand as Henryk pulled out the last of the splinters from her knuckles. "Are you treating me like a princess?"

"A princess need not speak, should she not wish to." Henryk said with a poised expression.

Leo stared at the Hunter before her cheeks reddened as the heat rose into her face. She used her free hand to cover her face as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. "As if I could be a princess." Despite her words, the woman couldn't help but smile underneath her hand. Henryk finally released her hand before he stood back up, looking back at the class now that Leo was recomposed. Sunset hues flicked to the class, seemingly having forgotten that they were there before she turned to face them. She observed a mix of expressions, ranging from sly smiles to a beaming Ruby.

"I…Sorry. That was unbecoming of your professor."

"That's alright," Jaune said. "Take all the time you need."

"Yeah," Ruby added on. "You don't have to tell us. We understand, right, guys?" Her teammates nodded, as did team JNPR.

"No. You deserve to know." Leo managed to smile, albeit somberly. "The time I lived in was cursed. The world was doomed to continually live and die in a cycle to prolong the life of a by-gone age."

"That's horrible." Nora commented.

The warrior nodded. "Knowing that, I decided I could not allow the vicious cycle to continue. With that goal in mind, I continued my journey, and I met many people along the way. They taught many of the abilities I have now." Leo looked down at her hands, as a mix of flames and sparks danced between her fingertips. She looked back up at the students as they stared at the small display of power.

"If you were going to end the cycle, then does that mean…" Weiss began, but trailed off as she realized the answer to her own question.

"They didn't survive. No one did." Leo finished for her. "And I knew that would happen, too." The woman sighed once again as she stood up from her seat, beginning to pace to keep herself occupied. Before she could continue speaking, all she saw was rose petals floating in the air before she felt a force hit her. Leo looked down, seeing Ruby suddenly embracing her, stuffing her face into the warrior's torso. "What are you doing?"

"It's not your fault." The young leader's muffled voice sounded.

"But—"

"It's not your fault!" She said louder, turning her head to look up at the woman. "Have you been keeping that to yourself all this time?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice.

Leo opened her mouth, but she was unable to find the words. She looked up at the others who all offered a mix of expressions: sympathetic, sadness, mournful—but none showed anger. Why didn't they?

"It's okay." Ruby said again as she tightened her embrace.

How can it be okay?

"It's okay, Leo." Ruby said again.

Maybe it will be.

"It's okay."

Leo slowly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Thank you."

* * *

"Do you think so, too?" Leo said as she and her partner walked to their rooms. Henryk glanced at the warrior. She looked at the Hunter, noticing his confusion before she looked back in front of her with a small sigh. "What Ruby said. Is it okay? Am I okay?"

Henryk paused. What was he supposed to say? Such conversation was far outside familiar territory. "No, you are not okay."

Leo made a pained expression.

"But, that is okay."

Her pained expression turned to confusion as sunset hues returned to the Hunter. How does that make sense?

"You did what you believed to be the best decision. However, there is no telling that what you did was not for the best." Henryk stopped, gently grabbing the warrior's wrist to stop her as well. "You are hurting. I am, too. I do not know how to stop it, but we are here."

Leo studied the man's face, finding nothing but certainty written over it. She wasn't sure if she fully understand what he was trying to convey, but she the pain in her chest was subsiding. Perhaps there was no clear answer—no clear right and wrong. "We're here."

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is part of a quote from Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ , "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

Anyway, I feel like I have come a long way since the first chapter. Thanks for sticking around this long! From the very first reviews I have gotten, Henryk and Leo were obvious focus points and I hope that they have continued to deliver. Of course, no character can deliver without the proper story and a wonderful cast to back it, and I have the wonderful world of RWBY to thank for that.

Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	13. There are Other Worlds Than These

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I wanted to take a break from writing for a bit and decided to launch _Scholar of the First Sin_ in anticipation of the _Dark Souls_ remaster. I'm so excited! While I wish this remaster did what SotFS did for Dark Souls 2 and some of the graphical changes are somewhat questionable, I am excited for the launch and a newly populated world! Not to mention the introduction of password matchmaking like Dark Souls 3 and Bloodborne, so that will be a lot of fun.

Reading lore again, I remembered how much I love Alva the Wayfarer and Zullie the Witch. So much so that I began another story called **_The Witch and the Wayfarer_** and it would mean so much if you would go give it a read. If you enjoy that story, consider giving it a favorite and follow! That being said, I am still working on _The Forgotten_ as well, so no worries there.

Sorry for the ramble. To the story!

* * *

Chapter 13: There are Other Worlds Than These

It had been a little over a week since Team RWBY and JNPR encountered that mysterious masked man on their training excursion. The events that had occurred were still fresh in their minds, but they hadn't had the opportunity to truly sit down and talk to each other about it since they've been busy catching up with their work. However, it was finally the weekend again and Yang wasn't planning on letting it go to waste. Ruby and Weiss only heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching outside their door before it bursted open. "It's time to relax!" The blond brawler exclaimed with her arms stretched out theatrically. After being met with silence, she glumly dropped her arms to her side. "Well, you guys are a lot of fun," she said sarcastically.

"We were very relaxed until you barged on in." Weiss commented.

"Did you want to do something, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, like literally anything other than whatever boring thing you two are up to." Yang shook her head disapprovingly with her hands on her hips.

"We're not boring!" Weiss protested.

"To be fair, we weren't really doing anything." The young leader giggled.

"How else do you relax? You two don't see the beauty in having absolutely nothing to do after a long week." Weiss huffed.

The two continued speaking between themselves when Yang finally realized she hadn't heard her partner since she walked in. Her lilac eyes scanned the room, unable to find their Faunus teammate. Yang frowned before looking to the other two. "Hey, where's Blake?"

Ruby and Weiss stopped speaking between themselves, appearing to think of her whereabouts. Ultimately, the two only shrugged. "Come to think of it, we actually haven't seen her," the heiress mentioned.

"She's probably taking it easy after this week, right?" Ruby suggested.

Yang sighed softly as she shook her head. "Yeah, I bet." However, she could guess where the Cat-Faunus would likely be.

* * *

Blake was sitting at a table in the library alone once again with unblinking eyes glued to the computer screen. Her fingers typed furiously as she scoured all sorts of databases, the screen appearing as a mayhem of files and tabs. It was amazing that she was able to keep up with any of the information. A red dot suddenly flashed on the screen's surface. The Cat-Faunus' ear in her ribbon flicked in irritation, but Blake chose to ignore it. Despite her best efforts to ignore the distraction, she was no longer able to focus for the red dot began to wildly flick around her screen. "It's not funny anymore, Yang." Blake finally looked behind her, finding her blond partner twirling the laser pointer between her fingers.

"Oh, c'mon. It's hilarious." Yang smirked before pocketing the laser pointer.

"It's really not." The Cat-Faunus huffed.

"Okay, let's meet in the middle. My fault for using the laser pointer. Your fault for not hearing me in the first place." Yang made a shit-eating grin.

Blake sighed heavily before turning in her seat towards the blond brawler. "Why are you here, Yang?"

"Because I know it's been a long week and we all need to relax," Yang explained as she casually walked over to her partner, taking the seat next to her. "So I figured, 'hey, maybe I should go find my best friend.' And you are exactly where I expected to find you." The blond laughed. "You know, you're more predictable than you think."

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." Blake rolled her eyes.

"I also know that you've been the most distracted of us all since what happened last week." Yang said, her tone taking a more concerned shift. "We talked about this, Blake. We're your team. Come to us."

"I am! I mean, I was going to…" Blake sighed softly as she slumped slightly in her seat. "I remember our conversation."

"Then what's going on? You can trust me." Yang placed a hand on her partner's shoulder as she offered a reassuring smile. However, the blond could figure that it had to do with the masked man they encountered.

"I know I can. It's not like I'm hiding this from you guys or anything, it's just—" Blake cut herself off as she looked back at the screen. "I wanted to find out more about what that man has to do with the White Fang. I've had a bad feeling about this ever since then."

Yang silently nodded, her premonition proving itself to be correct. "What have you been able to find out?"

"Almost nothing," the Cat-Faunus grumbled. "I found some pictures of Vale's port that tourists took and some had him in the picture."

"Wait, seriously?" Yang frowned. "That's random."

"Maybe not," Blake began. "If it was one or even two pictures, I would chalk it up to a coincidence, but I've found eleven different pictures from eleven different occasions."

"Okay, that's a lot," the blond admitted. "What's he doing in the pictures?"

Blake pulled up a picture of the port on the computer screen. "See for yourself."

Yang looked at the screen, finding the picture taken from the street near the port. And right on the boardwalk was unmistakably the masked man they had encountered. Before she could comment, Blake already changed the screen to the next picture. After every few second intervals, she would change it to the next one. All the pictures were of the port from varying angles, but every single one of them had him in it. The blond looked to her partner in confusion. "What the hell? Why is he just sitting there?"

Blake shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. "That's what I've been trying to figure out all day." The Cat-Faunus turned her head to her partner. "Yang," she muttered.

The blond rose a brow at the sudden change in tone. Blake opened her mouth again, only for her lip to quiver in hesitation before she felt Yang's hand pat her shoulder. She looked up at her partner, the blond offering a reassuring smile. "Don't say anything. Let's go back to the room. You can tell them, too." Yang stood up from her chair, already making her way to the exit.

"Hey, wait!" Blake scrambled to close everything on the computer before hurrying after her partner. Before she could say anything else, Yang turned to the Cat-Faunus, causing her to almost bump into the blond.

"We'll always be here for you, y'know." Lilac eyes stared into ambers. "I will always be here for you." The motherly smile Yang usually carried in these moments was gone. Instead, she spoke in a manner that was not meant to be reassuring, but merely stating a fact.

"Y-yeah." Blake managed to say. She knew that—at least, subconsciously. With those words, she felt silly for ever hesitating to speak with them, even if she planned on going to them eventually. Looking into Yang's eyes in this moment made it abundantly clear that there was no one she could put more trust in than her team. Than Yang. "I will always be here for you, too."

The blond merely smirked. "I know."

* * *

"You want us to what?" Weiss asked with a single brow raised.

Blake glanced at her partner, who only shrugged. The Cat-Faunus sighed through her nose, figuring that Weiss would be the one to cast doubt. She wasn't upset about it. She simply understood that it was part of her character. "I said—"

"I wasn't actually asking." The heiress shook her head as she stood up from the bed. "What I mean is that this is crazy."

"Hey, you said that Blake should bring it up to the team whenever she wants to do something like this." Yang defended.

"I know what I said, Yang." Weiss sighed out as she scratched her head. "I just don't really think this is a good idea."

"Well, I'm in." Ruby stood up and walked over to the other side of the room to stand beside the pair, much to her partner's dismay.

"Oh, come on," the remaining member groaned. "You, too?"

"This is what being a huntress is all about, right? Getting the bad guys." Ruby smiled optimistically as she pumped a fist halfway into the air.

"No, being a huntress is about protecting the world from Grimm," Weiss said before pausing. "And occasionally getting the bad guys. But that's not the point! It's not up to us to catch whoever this man is. And let's say we wait by the port and actually do find him. Then what?"

"What's your point?" Blake asked as she crossed her arms, growing tired of listening to her rebuttal.

"My point is that you're not thinking this through." Weiss said plainly. "We lack so much information. What if he's as strong as Henryk or Leo? We only just _might_ win if we have to fight him—which we probably will! He's not just going to answer our questions or come with us quietly. That's not how criminals operate."

"We?" Blake smirked.

"She said we." Ruby affirmed with a nod.

"She definitely said we." Yang couldn't help it as a chortle escaped her.

Weiss groaned once again. "Why are you guys like this."

"Weiss, please." Blake said with determination in her voice.

The heiress looked into the Cat-Faunus' eyes, unable to look away from her unwavering demeanor. She grit her teeth before finally sighing in defeat with her arms crossed. "Not fair."

* * *

"Hey there, lady. Can I offer you a drink?" The man with graying spiky hair said. He had a stubble along his jawline and dressed somewhat haphazardly despite it consisting of formal attire. It had clearly seen a lot of wear, likely because he fought in it frequently. The man's eyes were a dull red—undoubtedly weary from years of battle. Henryk was able to make out that much about the man merely by looking at him. It reminded the Hunter of himself.

"No, thank you." Leo grinned mischievously as she pulled out a wad of cash and slapped it on the bar counter, inadvertently drawing the attention of the entire room to her. "For the first time, I have money to use for myself and I plan on using it on a drink most fine."

Henryk leaned against the counter as he scanned the entire room, the onlookers suddenly deciding to look away when he laid eyes on them. His shoulders heaved as he let out a sigh, wondering why he was here. Well, he knew why. His partner wanted to go out to drink the night away, but he was not to be out of her sight, so she pulled him along as well.

The man laughed as he watched the woman hand the bundle to the bartender after a short, inaudible conversation. "Damn, that's a fat stack. But that's way too much money for one drink."

"You think so?" The woman smirked at the man as the bartender returned with two bottles of McAlasdair 50 Year, much to the surprise of the stranger whose jaw hung open in awe.

"What the—You're drinking two bottles of the most expensive whiskey in Vale? You're wild, lady." The man laughed heartily.

"No, I will be drinking only one tonight." Leo said as she suddenly wrapped an arm around Henryk's neck, pulling the Hunter towards her. "My partner will drink the other."

"I am?" Henryk frowned slightly. He wouldn't even be able to taste it.

Leo leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Pour the blood vial in it." Ever since last week, she began putting her blood in vials that she was able to be supplied with by the academy's infirmary. It would be far too embarrassing to have him continue sucking the blood straight out of her arm.

Henryk rose a brow, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. The blood cocktails of Yharnam were actually quite the treat for hunters, but they were equally expensive as they were delicious, so most hunters only used them as tools against beasts. Henryk turned his back so the others in the bar wouldn't see, as he pulled off the cap of the liquor before pouring in the blood vial. The hunter turned back to his partner, only to find that she was already chugging away at the drink. He smirked before bringing the bottle to his own lips, drinking it in the same fashion. Cheers sounded the room, including the man who sat at the bar with them, much to the confusion of the pair. Henryk placed the bottle down against the bar before looking at his partner, who was looking at him just the same. Leo turned to the stranger who sat beside her. "What happened?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Wow, you're weird, y'know that? It's a shocker that you'd buy the most expensive liquor here and then begin chugging it. Most people would savor it. I know I would." He took a sip from his glass before finally answering her question. "So everyone was impressed." The man gave the pair a strange look. "Y'all don't really get out much, do ya?"

"Not in this manner, no." Leo answered simply before taking another swig from her bottle.

The man looked between the two quizzically before nodding slowly. "Ahhh," he mused. "First date, huh?" He whispered to the woman. Only receiving a blank expression, the man laughed. "Hey, no need for cold feet. Just have a good time." The stranger stood up, placing his payment for his drink on the counter before waving farewell. "I'll leave you to it. High time I get out of here anyway." Leo watched the man leave, confusion now settling on her face.

"Is something the matter?"

Leo turned her head to Henryk, feeling far more weight in her head than she had ever felt before. "Yeah…No. I'm fine." The woman frowned to herself as she leaned against the bar.

"Your face is flushed. It appears you are having difficulty balancing yourself. I noticed your head sway more than it should. You are inebriated, Leo." Henryk said plainly, before taking a swig from his own bottle.

"What?"

"You are drunk."

Leo sighed heavily, staring at the Hunter in disbelief. "Drunk? How could I be drunk? I will have you know I won two drinking contests with Siegward!"

Henryk nodded slowly with a hum. "Are you satisfied yet? We should head back to the academy."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the Hunter before shaking her head. "You are such a bore."

"Well, sorry for not being the shining example of entertainment," Henryk said, almost defensively.

"Hey, hey, hey." Leo leaned towards her partner, placing her hand on his shoulder. Though, inebriated as she was, the woman didn't realize just how much strength she used. She ended up pushing the man off his seat, falling with him as she was trying to use him for balance. For a moment, her world was spinning before her vision cleared enough for her to realize that she was laying on top of him. "Look, we're having fun now!" She laughed.

Henryk stared at her before a laugh escaped from him. "Looks like we are." He picked himself up, helping Leo up with him before seating themselves once again, earning themselves some chuckles and snickers in the bar.

"Okay, so maybe I might be a little drunk," she admitted in a murmur. "Must be because I am human again." Leo raised her hand, studying the smooth skin on its back, remembering how decrepit she once appeared as she hollowed. "How wondrous!" She grinned before looking back at the Hunter. "How are you sober? You drank as much as me."

"As is the answer to most of these questions, it is because of the Beast-blood." Henryk answered. "It makes me much more resistant to poisons than the average person. Though, it is still possible. I would have to drink an inordinate amount."

"Then get to it." Leo smiled mischievously as she pushed his bottle closer to his lips.

Henryk chuckled before allowing the liquor to go through his system. As he did so, his mind began to wander, finding the questions he had been meaning to ask. "Leo."

"Hmm?" Leo placed her bottle on the counter, swallowing the whiskey in her mouth.

"Why do you think we are here?"

"Why are we here? To drink, of course." The woman chortled.

"Leo. Why are we _here_?" He asked again.

The warrior paused, now understanding what he meant. Sunset hues glanced up at her partner before her gaze shifted to the bottle of whiskey next to her. She rubbed her thumb against his label with a sigh escaping her. "To do some good?"

"Is that so?" The Hunter mused. "Well, I must say that I believe I have done enough," the man said bitterly.

"Must be nice," Leo snickered. "I wish I could say the same. I was brought back by a goddess who told me I must _absolve myself of my sins_. Truer words have not been said."

Henryk frowned. "A goddess spoke to you?" The Hunter received a nod of affirmation from the woman. He hummed to himself, finding it strange that despite their similar circumstances, he had not experienced anything remotely like that upon his awakening. He was only met with the cold comfort of a coffin. "Well, I think this goddess speaks nonsense."

Leo turned her gaze to the Hunter, clearly confused. "Nonsense?"

"Nonsense," he repeated. "You've done more than anyone could ask. And this so called goddess tells you that you have done wrong? Such a goddess is ridiculous."

The warrior couldn't help but laugh, finding his words to be far more ridiculous that he claims Velka to be. "You jest, Henryk."

"I mean what I say," Henryk stated as a mere fact. "I have killed such beings. I am sure you have, too. You should remember to do right by yourself. Live how you want. You do not owe anyone anything."

The woman's lips curled into a small smile. "You know, for a _scholar_ you sure have a way with words."

"One who cannot explain such things simply would not be worthy to be called such," the man uttered, a smile creeping upon his face as well—an infectious expression.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Weiss said as they walked through the streets of Vale.

"Hey, we're already out here. No use complaining now." Yang mused.

"All I'm saying is that I cannot imagine this panning out well." Weiss crossed her arms.

"You worry too much, Weiss." Ruby noted as she skipped over to her partner, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Like, what if this actually goes really well?"

The heiress stared at her optimistic partner before rolling her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he'll just roll over for us. That is if we find him at all."

"Quiet, we're here." Blake hushed them as they came to the street corner. She peaked around the corner, being able to spy on the port. The others peaked around the corner as well before returning behind it.

"Really? This is the plan?" Weiss scoffed.

"No," Blake shook her head. "We get better vantage points." The Cat-Faunus looked up to the buildings. The sisters only nodded their heads before jumping to position, leaving only Blake and Weiss behind. "You can go back if you want to, Weiss. I'm not forcing you to be here."

"This is absolutely crazy," Weiss noted once more. "But that's why I can't leave you all to do this without me." The heiress turned away from the other before jumping up to the rooftops as well. Blake smirked before following suit.

The four took to different rooftops, all in view of the port. Between them all, they also had a good vantage of the surrounding areas. Being connected by their scrolls, they should be able to easily call out to each other if any one of them spot the masked man. Though, time continued to pass as the minutes added up to an hour.

"Are you sure he's going to be here tonight?" Ruby asked via scroll.

"While I can't say for certain," Blake began to explain. "From what I've found, this man seems to visit the port whenever the moon is out." The Cat-Faunus looked up at the night sky, the shattered-moon glaring down at them ominously.

"Yeah, in the eleven pictures you found, each one had the moon in the shot." Yang added.

"Even so, there's no saying that he will be at the port today. The only time the moon wouldn't be out is on nights of the new moon." Weiss stated.

"I'm hungry." Ruby complained.

"We're not going to find him let alone have dinner at this rate." Yang said.

"And who might you be looking for?" A voice spoke right into the blond's ear with a familiar drawl. Yang immediately turned with a right hook, but her fist only met air.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to startle you." The man let out a low chuckle as he observed the brawler take a fighting stance. "You seem a little defensive. May I ask why?"

"We're looking for you, smart-ass. You already knew that." Yang said before her teammates jumped to her side, taking battle-ready stances as well.

"Yes, I admit I figured that. Though, why must this come to fisticuffs? I am a gentleman. I am sure that you lot are not truly as barbaric as you are making yourselves seem right now." Despite his words, the brim of his top hat hid the upper half of his mask, leaving only the snickering expression to be seen. It made his remark seem ever more backhanded.

"Yeah, most people would get a little defensive when you unleash a giant Grimm on them." Weiss said with hostility in her tone.

"Hmm?" The masked man mused. "Oh, yes. As I recall, I did not _unleash_ anything. I was being threatened for no good reason, you heard something and then I led you all to it. _Unleashing_ —" The man laughed. "You sure are one for exaggeration, aren't you?"

"No good reason?" Blake rose a brow, keeping the barrel of Gambol Shroud fixated on the masked man.

"Heard something? You said you kidnapped a child!" Ruby accused.

"Darling, allow me to point out everything wrong with that sentence." The masked man began while shaking his head. "I did not say that. That redhead with you said that. I only went along with it because," the man turned his head toward Blake. "I was being threatened for no good reason."

"You were working with the White Fang. I want to know what you're up to. You can either tell us willingly or we'll force it out of you." Blake demanded. Weiss wanted to melt into the floor right there. Why was she instigating a fight?! She had already outlined the dangers earlier!

"You're getting really worked up over this, aren't you? I told you, I am but a mere businessman. Nothing more to it. The White Fang needs supplies, so I supply them. It's good money." The masked man answered nonchalantly. "Does that satisfy you, animal-girl?"

Blake's gaze immediately changed to a glare. "What did you call me?"

"Ah, my apologies. You call yourselves Faunus, correct? Faunus-girl? Feel good now?" The masked man said in his constant slow drawl. He studied the expressions on each of their faces, finding a mix of anger and surprise. "Oh, you think by tying up a bow on your head that I wouldn't notice? Has that worked on others? What a bunch of imbeciles." Ruby winced slightly at the remark, as none of them knew until Blake told them. "What? Nothing to say? You really didn't have a plan for this, did you? Just wanted to seek me out on a whim? Well, I feel as though I properly answered your questions. With that, I am leaving." The masked man turned around, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been giving pretty half-assed answers. We want to know everything. If you're such a gentleman, you wouldn't mind telling us the rest of the story from a cell, right?" Yang tightened her grip.

The masked man let out a long sigh. "Always throwing around threats, I see. Let me tell you—These violent delights have violent ends." The man forced the hand off his shoulder before rolling to avoid another right hook from the brawler. "You are too predictable!" He called before flicking out what appeared to be a small revolver from his sleeve. His thumb cocked back its hammer, powering the cylinder in a white light. Weiss herself was quite familiar with various types of dust through her father's company as well as her extensive usage of it in Myrtenaster. She immediately recognized its effect.

"Yang, look out!" The heiress called out to her teammate.

The blond took heed to the warning, dodging away from the barrel. Unfortunately for her, she was never the intended target. The masked man pulled the trigger, blasting a strong burst of wind that would have easily concussed the average person. Ruby gasped as she attempted to use her semblance to get out of the way, but the attack was far too quick. The young leader ended up getting swept away by the blast and was thrown into one of the buildings below.

* * *

Leo sighed softly as she gently waved her bottle in the air, disappointed from the sound—or lack thereof—of liquor in it. "Live how I want, huh?"

Henryk had finished his bottle as well, finding the drink rather delicious with her intoxicating blood in it. It lacked the pungent odor of Yharnam's blood cocktails, something he found to appreciate—for this truly was a delicacy as opposed to the hunter tool that attacked the senses. Crimson eyes met sunset hues as she gazed back at him, almost with a sense of wonder.

"Then it would be okay for me to fight by your side? To be yours truly?" She laughed at her own words, sounding like the knight she never was.

Henryk chuckled at the infectious laugh of his partner. "I said you can live how you want. I know due to circumstances—"

"I _want_ to be by your side." Leo spoke sincerely, though just how serious she seemed was undercut by her behavior as the woman held onto the counter for balance. "This is the first time," Leo paused. "That I might be allowed to want something for myself."

Henryk stared at the woman in disbelief. Who would want to be with a Hunter—to be by his side. "Why me? You could go anywhere. You do not even have to stay at this academy. You are not their puppet—you have no strings."

"Why you?" She seemed to give it some thought before giving a crooked smile. "Why not you? We can learn to just be people together."

The two sat silently at the bar, the sounds of indistinct conversation happening around them, glasses clinking, feet shuffling. Henryk never realized that for the first time, he had a moment of respite from his life as a Hunter. He finally had time for himself. Not by himself, but _for_ himself. The Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when something came crashing into the bar. The two immediately stood up to investigate—Leo more like stumbling off the bar stool. The bar-patrons immediately began fleeing from the scene, even the owner himself. They heard a low groan of a familiar voice sound from the debris, causing the two to look at each other in recognition. "Ruby?"

As the dust cleared, they saw the young girl cough away the debris in her lungs, waving a hand in front of her face, squeezing her eyes shut from the dirt. Henryk called out to the girl once more. "Ruby."

"Henryk?" She managed to say between coughs before she opened her eyes when the air finally cleared. The two rushed to her side, but the girl simply stood up and began brushing herself off, seemingly more annoyed than harmed. It goes to show just how effective aura was.

"Ruby, what is—"

"What's going on?!" That stranger from the bar called out as he stepped through the now destroyed wall of the bar.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby called back in confusion.

"Ruby?" The man said in return, equally perplexed. He looked at his niece first, relieved to see that she was okay before his gaze fell upon Henryk and Leo. "You two? What are you doing? Get out of here, it's dangerous."

"Uncle Qrow, those two are professors at Beacon!"

"They are?" Qrow looked back at his niece and then back at the pair. "What the hell, didn't think to mention that?"

"Why would we bring that up?" Leo said with a casual shrug.

"I suppose we should get better acquainted then, since you're the uncle of this fine student." Henryk nodded at Ruby who grinned in return. "My name is Henryk. This is Leo." He gestured to his partner.

"Henryk, Leo. I'm Qrow. Old friend of Ozpin, I guess." He went to shake their hands, but winced at Leo's grip before pulling his hand back. "Damn…" Qrow muttered, shaking his hand in the air.

"I apologize on her behalf. She appears to be somewhat inebriated and may have trouble controlling her strength." Henryk noted.

"You and me both, lady." Qrow chuckled before looking back at his niece. "Alright, pleasantries are out of the way. What's going on, Ruby?"

"So there's this guy we ran into around last week who's involved with the White Fang."

That immediately got the pair's attention as they began to listen more intently. Qrow only groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand. "And you went after him yourselves didn't you?"

"No—We—I mean," Ruby stammered before hanging her head. "Yeah."

"You kids just can't stop being reckless, can you?" Qrow scolded.

"Hey, you are, too!" The girl argued.

"The difference is that I'm not in training. I'm a professional." Qrow said, slightly shaking his head as he never thought the day would come where he would hear those words come out of his own mouth. The girl's uncle sighed. "Alright, just tell me the rest."

"Well, he actually ended up finding us and we weren't going to let him go because he's a bad guy and we should catch bad guys and then he shot me and now I'm here." Ruby said, amazingly in one breath.

"Jeez, Ruby! That's something you lead with!" Qrow immediately turned around, jumping out of the hole in the building. "Yang!" They heard him call out.

* * *

"Yang!"

The brawler frowned as she heard the distant call of a familiar voice. "Uncle Qrow?" She paused for a moment and looked around as Blake and Weiss continued to fight the masked man in attempt to apprehend him. It wasn't long before he was at her side, holding her by the shoulders as he looked her up and down.

"Uncle Qrow, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" The blond asked.

"I just happen to be in town, don't worry about it. What the hell are you girls doing?" He scolded before looking towards the sounds of combat, seeing Blake and Weiss narrowly dodging powerful blasts from the masked man's dust-powered revolver.

"Oh, y'know…Everyday hero stuff." Yang tried to justify with an awkward smile.

Leo, Henryk, and Ruby finally arrived on the rooftops, Yang being immediately pushed to her sister. "Stay there, understand? I'm taking you all back right now."

"But what about—" Ruby began.

"Forget it. It's none of your concern." Qrow said before taking his weapon in hand and jumping into the fray.

"Seriously?" Ruby groaned before looking up at the Hunter. "Henryk?"

"Listen to your uncle, Ruby." He said before running towards the fight as well with Leo at his side.

Chester reloaded the cylinder before taking aim once more. However, he looked at his revolver strangely when nothing happened after pulling the trigger.

"Oh, did your gun jam? Tough luck, buddy." Qrow said as he stepped past Blake and Weiss. The two looked up at the man surprised, but were unable to say anything before he casually picked the both of them up under his arms. "No complaining, girls. We're getting out of here."

"And let him go?!" Blake squirmed.

"That's not what I said." Qrow looked at the pair who reached for their weapons. Henryk pulled a strange katana-saber hybrid seemingly out of thin air while Leo reached for a non-existent weapon at her hip. He had so many questions, but no time to ask them now. "Can I leave this up to you two?"

"Of course." Henryk affirmed, crimson eyes locked onto the masked man.

Qrow left the scene with Team RWBY, leaving the pair to their standoff with the masked man. Leo mentally cursed as she once again was lacking any of her equipment in such a crucial moment, save for the chime Yorshka had left with her. The masked man chuckled as he looked between the two, spinning the cylinder of his revolver once again before clicking it into place, seemingly satisfied with it. "Ah, there you are. I figured it was only time before I would be seeing the both of you after that scuffle with the children. A formidable bunch, they are. If it wasn't for this age's technology, I would not have stood a chance."

"Who are you?" Henryk asked, glaring daggers at the masked man.

"Marvelous Chester!" The masked man bowed theatrically before standing up straight. "No need for you to tell me your names. I know everything there is to know about you both."

"What could you know about us?" Leo spat, her anger returning from their last encounter.

"Well, to the both of you, it would seem as though I were around since the dawn of time." Chester said whimsically. "Regardless, I have always been a businessman throughout the ages. I've seen the both of you through my ventures, but never went out of my way to greet either of you. Why would I? I didn't need your business."

"Horseshit." Leo glared at the masked man.

"You can ask your so called gods. I was picked up and thrown into this world without warning. And without any further intervention, here I am." Chester snickered. "The same happened to you, no? By the whims of a god, you rose from your grave and you have no idea what you are doing, right?" He took her silence as a yes. "I can give you purpose, Leo."

"I want nothing to do with you." The warrior said, though her voice wavered in uncertainty.

Henryk unholstered Evelyn, taking aim at the masked man. "I have heard enough of your poisonous lies."

"Lies? At what point have I lied?" Chester aimed the revolver back at the Hunter. "Nor am I lying here."

"What do you want with me?" Leo couldn't help but ask. Henryk glanced at her, somewhat disappointed that she was still listening to the stranger.

"Kill the Hunter."

The two stared silently as they took more ready stances.

Chester only hummed to himself, receiving the response he expected. "Yes, you wouldn't just do as I ask, right? I am only telling you your best option. A certain client of mine knows about your blood, Hunter."

Henryk frowned as he tightened his grip around Evelyn. "Who?"

"I'd rather not say. She's like the boogieman." He chuckled. "Leo, you can ask that old dusty crow yourself if you really want to know." The masked man pulled back the hammer, charging the revolver in a yellow glow before a sharp bolt of lightning released. It immediately pierced the side of the woman's neck, being far too quick to dodge.

"Leo!" The Hunter exclaimed as she struggled to hold her ground. Henryk caught her in his arms as she began to fall over, realizing his mistake when he looked down the barrel of a revolver.

"Goodbye, Hunter."

A concussive blast fired from the barrel, throwing the both of them off of the rooftops and to the port below.

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is part of a quote from Stephen King's _The Gunslinger_. The full quote is "Go then, there are other worlds than these."

I also just had to add the quote from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ that has become an infamous phrase in the HBO show, _Westworld_ : "These violent delights have violent ends."

 **Please, go check out my other story _The Witch and the Wayfarer_ because I am actually quite proud of it. Please please please. It would mean so much.**

Again, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was feeling a little unmotivated to write _The Forgotten_ and I feel like I needed a breath of fresh air, hence **_The Witch and the Wayfarer_**. And then between playing Dark Souls 2 and Monster Hunter: World, my free time was fully taken up.

Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


End file.
